


Love in the Age of Empires

by bluetoast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ben and Rose are friends, Duty, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Goodbyes, Hair Brushing, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Horses, Letters, Masturbation, Mentions of Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Naughty Thoughts, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Ben Solo, Queen Leia, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: It was one thing to grow up knowing you'd have next to no choice in whom you would marry. Andromeda Andor (Rey to most of her family) had spent most of her childhood thinking she would find herself married to a duke, or a third or fourth son of some king, end of story. That was before a letter arrived for her grandfather at breakfast - and not only was she already engaged, two weeks before her eighteenth birthday, but engaged to the crown prince of Alderaan, Benedikt Organa.Ben Organa knows why his mother chose the bride for him she did. A girl from the distant country of Naboo, who had never spent time in that country's court. What better princess could she ask for than one with no expectations?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 111
Kudos: 189
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraNoirInStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/gifts).



The summer morning was cool; the sort of day the farmers would cut hay for the winter months, the gardeners would prune the trees and shrubs, and come this afternoon, the weather would remind everyone of the true season. Another hot, airless day turned into an equally stormy night. Though if such a cycle was the price Naboo paid in the summer for winters which barely deserved the name, Rey wasn't going to complain.

She set down her teacup, glancing at her grandfather, who had not picked up his fork once since opening the letter with the heavy wax seal. Knowing better than to ask, she cut into her egg, the yolk slowly seeping out and she picked up her toast to staunch the flow before it could spread too far. Perhaps she could get in her daily ride this morning, after she'd done her required practice on the harpsicord for an hour. She supposed she shouldn't complain, given how lax of a schedule she had compared to other young women of her position. This beautiful estate nestled in the hill country offered a privacy her cousins in the capitol were denied.

But lately, her freedoms had slowly become more and more restricted; much like the laces of her stays, her carefree childhood days had come to an end. She ate a little of her yolk-soaked toast as, from the corner of her eye, she saw Grandfather put the letter down.

“Andromeda.” he cleared his throat. “How old are you again?, remind me.”

“Seventeen.” she took a breath. “For two more weeks.” She knew her smile was forced. Grandfather almost never called her by her full first name. A chill rushed down her spine; she was going to turn eighteen in a matter of days; she would go from being thought of as a child to young lady, and become eligible for marriage, according to the laws of the country of Naboo.

“Yes.” Grandfather's expression was strange, “how quickly you've grown up.” he looked back at the letter. “Forgive me my dotage, Andromeda. I still wake up half the mornings of the week thinking you're still in the nursery playing with blocks and dolls, or that you are not my granddaughter, but your mother.”

“I understand.” she replied, eating a little of her toast. “I wouldn't mind having my blocks back on the stormy afternoons. I can't work on stitches all the time.” She glanced at the letter, her mouth going dry when she realized the seal wasn't red, like letters from the capitol, but purple. Only one country used purple wax, and she hurriedly looked back at her plate, the cold feeling returning.

“I saw that.” Grandfather chuckled, and she caught the suppressed cough within making the cold sense of dread starting to fill her seem worse. “You know your cousins are already betrothed, and thus the reason this is sitting here, in our home, and not at the royal palace in Theed.”

Rey put her fork down, sitting up straighter. She could never remember a time when she didn't know she would have next to no say in whom she would marry. “Alderaan is so far from here.”

“It is.” he took a drink of tea, “A whole two weeks by coach, provided the weather is clear.” He didn't look at her, but at the far end of the table, towards the empty chair where her grandmother had once sat. “You'll need new clothes, both for warmth and for your change of station.”

“Grandfather?” Cold gave way to confusion. Her frocks were fine, perhaps not as grand as other ladies, and really, did it matter if they were going to be covered up by heavy wraps? “Change of station?”

“This letter,” he lifted the parchment, shaking it. “Is not from some duke who is in need of a wife of high rank and is neither displeased or too closely related to the young ladies of his country. It's from her majesty, Queen Leia Organa. Personally.”

Rey's appetite abandoned her, and she set down her fork. The queen had only one child, there was no question as to whom she was to marry. All freedoms of the day were gone, in a single moment, and the great weight of duty fell upon her like a thousand down blankets.

She didn't look at her grandfather, she couldn't. Instead, she looked straight ahead, out the window, where she could see a gardener raking the gravel path, and another skimming the scum from a fountain. There was only one question she could ask. “When?”

“The fall equinox.” He cleared his throat. “Two and a half months is ample time to prepare. It's a good thing we are already expecting the dressmaker tomorrow.” he picked up another sheet of paper. “Her majesty was good enough to send a list of things you will need, though she does ask for your measurements, so frocks and other such things will be ready and waiting for you there.”

“At least I can take some of my things with me.” she managed a smile. “The Chandrilaian Court would never allow it.” she picked up her toast. “I know I have to leave much, but at the same time.” She took a small bite of the bread, half expecting to come right back up again.

“Yes.” He sighed, setting the letter down. “my only regret is not being able to escort you to Alderaan. That journey is too much for a man of my age.” he smiled, “I know their ambassador is current in the country, he and his family will take you back north with them, in August.”

Rey took a bite of her bread, the mere act of chewing did little to ground her. “I suppose I best refresh my skills at the language.” She turned her focus out the window again. “I should also write a letter to my future mother in law this morning.”

“I know you were hoping to go for a ride, Andromeda, and don't you worry, you're taking Beebee with you. He won't eat if you're not here.” Grandfather folded the letter. “And I won't lecture you on duty or any of the other protocols you're expecting. You'll hear enough of that kind of talk for the rest of your life, you should get one last day without it.”

She finished her egg and wiped her fingers daintily on her napkin. “I also don't have to worry about Cousin Leo throwing me out of here anymore.” She shot a look towards the end of the room. “I dread to think what his wife is going to do to this place when you and I are both gone.”

“Oh come, Andromeda, she is not the bovine you seem to think she is.” He picked up his teacup. “Besides, if we aren't here to see the destruction, how is it to affect us?”

“If she does something truly awful, like stripping all the tapestries away and replacing them with that dreadfully modern thing called wallpaper, Grandmother will come up out of her grave and haunt this place until mankind walks on the moon, or the Coruscanti Empire collapses, whichever happens second.” She drank the last of her tea. “Even if she has to wait two hundred years for it to happen.”

“Mankind can accomplish a great deal in two hundred years.” He smiled, “so you believe some country on this planet can reach the moon by the year nineteen-seventy three?” he shook his head. “It won't matter, neither of us shall live to see it. As for the fall of the Coruscanti Empire, that doesn't seem likely, Rey dear. Their land holdings alone will fuel their wealth for centuries.”

She repressed her snort. “Then they best get to work building a canal through Jakku to cut down their travel time to Mandalore.” she set her cup down. “But I'll wager the first foal Beebee sires in Alderaan the Coruscanti Colonies of North Hosnia will declare independence from Coruscant before this decade's done.”

Grandfather waved his hand dismissively as he picked up another letter. “They can declare it all they like, they won't take it. Not without support from Europe, which they will most certainly not get from Naboo or Ilum.” he shook his head. “Go write your letter, Andromeda.”

“Yes, Grandfather.” she pushed back her chair and a footman appeared behind her, holding the seat in place so she could rise. “I'll see you at luncheon.” Clasping her hands together, she retreated from the dining room, the cold feeling settling in her stomach like lead.

As she came to the end of the corridor, she stopped in front of the massive map of Europe, the borders accurate as of ten years ago. She reached her hand up, brushing the southern border of Alderaan, the country jutted out into the North Sea, their massive territory of D'Qar above it, and further out, the great island of Hoth.

Reaching into her pocket, she drew out her handkerchief and headed back to her room, not even certain how she was to start writing to Queen Leia, but silently thankful she didn't have a governess hovering over her shoulder, offering unwanted remarks and scathing criticism of her penmanship.

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, walking upright; wondering absently if Prince Benedikt Organa had a similar reaction to hers. “I should write a letter of introduction to him. It's only proper.” Rey twisted the cloth in her hands, “though I suspect he's known about the marriage since negotiations started.” She stopped, “I should make it very plain that I do not answer to Dora or Ana.”

Only two people in her life could call her Ana – her parents – and they had both died ten years ago. If it wasn't for the portraits hanging in the hallway, Rey was certain she wouldn't remember their faces at all. “Andromeda Andor Organa of Alderaan. Quite the mouthful, I'll have to go by one of my middle names. Rey is far too familiar.” sighing, she headed upstairs. “Jyn, Lyra..” she shook her head. “A decision for sometime in the future.”

*

There were over two dozen eligible princesses on the continent, and his mother had chosen some unknown girl who barely deserved the title in the tiny country of Naboo. Ben wasn't an idiot; he knew why his mother had chosen this Andromeda Andor. Free from a court upbringing, she wouldn't carry an idea of 'how things are done' in a single sense, but would remain open to the new ideas, new country, new everything. Part of no intrigues or plots, a perfectly innocent and wholesome young lady; and he sincerely doubted she was another spoiled brat, who thought only of frocks and fine living.

The fault was somewhat his own; he could have agreed to marry any time after he turned twenty-one. But he kept brushing it aside; he needed to know how to rule once his mother was gone, he didn't have time for a wife, a family – all the things which, in his upbringing, came second. Alderaan must always come first. Before his own needs and wants, before any person he was attached to, before everything.

“I shouldn't complain. I don't have to leave my country, change my language, and adjust to a new climate.” he pushed back one of the heavy drapes, letting sunlight pour into the dark room. “One must enjoy the sunshine while we have it.” He reached up and unlatched the window, breathing the fresh air deeply. “I don't think the poor girl knows what she's in for.” he went back to his desk, sitting down more heavily than he'd intended. “Maybe it's that we're to wed so soon after meeting.” he pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing why such haste was needed.

Mother was ill. The malady had yet to get a firm hold, but the markers were far too similar to the one that had claimed his father two years ago. Though he privately believed his father's indulgence in brandy exacerbated the condition, he could understand why she wanted him married post haste, and, no doubt, expected his bride to be with child come the Yule. When it was someone else, it seemed perfectly reasonable, but now it was he who had duty come and land in his lap.

Thor's hammer, the girl would have scarcely entered womanhood by the time she arrived here in September. Mother had likely already started planning on how to turn his bride to be into the perfect queen consort. Smile and look pretty. Have lots of babies. Keep quiet and don't cause trouble.

The young woman was the second cousin of the current king of Naboo, and had grown up with her grandparents in the rural part of the country, her grandfather was the king's great uncle, and, from what he understood, the only time the family gathered was for a funeral. Not entirely a political alliance, Alderaan and Naboo had distinctly different concerns. They remained united, much like the majority of the continent, in their mutual dislike of Coruscant.

Though he never could say who despised the island country more – Hapes or Chandrila.

“I don't know what Hapes has to complain about, they own more than half the land in North and South Hosnia.” He smirked, pulling a sheet of writing paper towards him. An introduction was an order. Keep it simple, ask the princess little things – things his mother would overlook, or deem something to ask later. Foods she enjoyed, foods that disagreed with her, (dash what Lady Holdo would say, knowing this would save everyone heartache) favorite pastime, did she have a favorite book?

He scrawled the date in the corner – _June 2, 1773_ – and placed the quill back into the inkstand, thinking how best to begin. He suspected the young lady had little say in the whole proceedings of this betrothal. The letter of inquiry had gone to Naboo almost a year ago, and the whole arrangement was done before he could wrap his head around the whole idea of getting married.

_Andromeda -_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and good spirits – and that Chandrila and the Corellian Duchies can remain at peace for it to reach you swiftly. Though I suspect, given the current political climate, the duchies are more likely to squabble with one another than provoke a fight with a larger country. Enough on politics. The subject might have a place laid at every meal, but rarely offer anything new to the conversation._

_You know my name, rank, and country, but those are but dry, boring facts, something for a history book in the future, along with various dates attached, such as birth, death, length of reign, etc. My tutors scolded me for reading far too many Norse myths, my wretched habit of falling asleep in the stables, and daydreaming. I can report I have not fallen asleep in a hayloft for nearly ten years. As for the other two? I only indulge in the daydreams once a week – and I still read one myth a day, even though I have them all memorized._

_I enjoy riding, though as you can imagine, I'm not able to indulge as often as I would like. I limit myself to deer and waterfowl in hunting, and I'm afraid that after my father's passing, I find little joy in both hunting and fishing._

He replaced the quill, applying drying powder to what he'd already written. A suitable introduction, he felt. Ben sincerely doubted Andromeda had any inclination towards hunting. His mother always told him that ladies did not hunt. They could sit and watch, but not take part. Stalking was acceptable, as was fishing. “I don't think we'll have much time for any such recreations.”

The door of his chamber slapped open causing him to jolt upright, one hand automatically reaching for the pommel of the dagger in his boot.

“Benedikt! I know you're in here!” Leia Organa's voice was sharp. “We have things to discuss!”

He eased his grip on the hilt and pulled his banyan closer together. “I don't know how you can complain if I've stayed indoors, in my room, where you can find me with ease. There's no need for such dramatics.”

His mother came around from the far end of the room towards the desk, looking about as tired as he felt. “I'm trying to prepare you for what is to come, and you...” she waved her hand at him as she sat down in the easy chair. “Just like your father.”

“Mother dear, you say that like it's something shameful.” He stood and kissed her cheek. “And also as if you haven't known how much I act like Father, God rest his soul, since the day I turned seven.” He returned to his chair, pushing the letter to Andromeda under the stack of parchment on his desk. “Now, what did you wish to talk about?”

Leia straightened up, sitting in the exact same fashion as she did on the throne downstairs. “The wedding, Benedikt. We have a great deal to arrange and not much time to do it.”

He ran a hand through his hair, managing a smile. “I don't think we need to have something extravagant. Our faiths are the same, and at such short notice, we can't expect every head of state to drop their plans to attend. We'll simply send invitations as a matter of course. Besides, there are far more important things to spend money on. Many of the royal weddings seem nothing more than a display of opulence. I, for one, want to stay on the good side of our subjects.”

“You're awfully cool about this.” she tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair, and her regal air slipped as she sat back. “I'm sorry it has to happen this way, Benny.”

He chuckled. “You haven't called me Benny in years Mother.” he didn't look at her. “But I always knew I wouldn't have much of a choice when it came to whom I would marry. Though I will say this is a vast improvement over having Empress Maria Theresa as a mother-in-law.” he shook his head. “I suspect Andromeda, who likely hasn't known about the arrangement until recently, has experienced the greater shock.”

“You know the myth of Andromeda, yes?” Leia pulled out a handkerchief and covered her mouth as she coughed. “She did not have a say in whom she married either.”

“And I'm not Perseus.” Ben sat up straighter, pulling the collar of his banyan closed. “Lady Holdo will take care of things like preparing a room, seeing clothes are ordered and ready.” he sat back, trying to smile, but failing, “do I need to do anything other than choose a color of ditto suit to wear?”

His mother snickered, “you're wearing your state uniform, Benedikt, and the bride is wearing blue. It's tradition.”

“Because the ocean is blue, the sky is blue, Alderaan's fortunes and strength are found in the sea, the bride wears blue for our continued prosperity. Our flag is red, to remind us of the bloodshed.” He picked up his teacup and took a drink. “Those queer Alderaanians who don't wear wigs and still have facial hair.” He snickered, “if Coruscant had a winter as cold as ours, they'd see the practicality.”

“We're descended from Vikings.” Mother lifted her chin. “Such things are a part of our culture.” she stuffed the handkerchief back into her pocket. “Speaking of, do you remember the proper braids?”

Ben nodded, put his cup down. “I do.” he managed a smile. “Though I'm not permitted to braid Andromeda's hair until the day after the wedding.” He paused, “provided her hair is long enough and she doesn't wear wigs.”

“The Naboo are like us, they don't carry on with such nonsense.” Mother smoothed out the skirt of her dress. “This is why I've asked Andromeda to be so kind as to send us her measurements, I doubt the girl has a single warm coat.”

“Considering where Naboo is, do you think she has a need for one?” he quipped, grinning at his mother's expression. “It's true. One only has to look at a map and ask a single trader who's visited the Mediterranean for proof.” He shifted in his chair. “Pity I can't go out and slay a bear to make her one.”

“Benedikt darling, if you wish to do something of the kind, go hunt a fox and make your bride a muff, kill two and she can have a matching hat.” She chuckled, resting her head on her fist. “You don't have time to hunt a bear, but getting some fresh air would do you good.” She looked over towards the open window. “and not just that kind.”

“Now I must find more hours in my day.” He set down his teacup and picked up the raspberry danish from the small plate next to it. “Are we expecting company for luncheon? Aside from Lady Holdo?” He bit into the pastry.

“The Archbishop, we have a wedding to plan.” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a watch, frowning. “and I need to prepare for a meeting with our ambassador to Ilum. Our country needs allies, and I'd rather shave my head than spend time in a room with the monarchs of Chandrila.” she shook her head, “for Freya's sake, if the rumors are true, their marriage isn't even consummated.”

Ben felt his cheeks go slightly pink. He wasn't certain if his mother's casual remark was a reminder to him, or a reprimand in general towards Louis XVI. “Perhaps his grace was never told where babies come from, despite having eight siblings. Besides, his wife is what, seventeen?”

“Must you be so crass?” His mother replaced the watch and stood, and so did he. “I know, I know...” she smirked, “you get that from my side of the family.” She patted his arm. “You can write your letters later.” she gathered her skirts and strode out of his chamber, leaving him alone.

He gave his bread another look, shaking his head. “Good morning to you too, Mother.” he popped the last of the danish into his mouth and tossed his banyan over the easy chair. He had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben receives Rey's letter, Rey has a visitor and Leia's up to something. The usual things.

When the letter arrived with his tea tray in the morning, Ben felt like personally thanking every member of the household staff who had managed to get it to him without his mother discovering it first. He ran his thumb over the wax seal, some kind of flower, perhaps indigenous to Naboo, or the whole of the Dathomirian peninsula. He sliced under the seal carefully, not wanting to damage it. Judging from the heft of the envelope, Andromeda had done more than write a few lines of greeting and introduction. He hoped she would overlook how short his own was in comparison.

He withdrew the pages and something from the center fell out, landing almost perfectly across his knee. His next breath caught in his throat as he realized what he was seeing. Setting the letter down, he gently picked up the perfectly made plait, not much wider than a ribbon, tied at each end with green thread. It was long enough he could wrap it around his wrist twice, and he lifted the braid, hoping to catch some form of scent, but found only parchment and the faint trace of walnut ink. “I'm going to have to put this someplace special.”

He kissed the braid, closing his eyes. While it didn't tell him much, he could easily imagine a young woman with such hair. It was long; and he could already imagine spending an hour of brushing it out while they sat by the fire, in this chamber or the one she would occupy. Sweeping it up into braids, running his fingers through it gently to find hidden tangles and combing them away. The whole mass of it spread out on his bed, like a glorious cloak, Andromeda wearing nothing, waiting for him, her thighs parted in invitation, the thatch of hair at her apex matching what adorned her head. The beautiful tresses covering them both as they lay joined together and sated.

Ben swallowed as he felt his cock growing hard at the image in his mind. He shifted his legs, willing himself to calm such licentious thoughts. He didn't need to create a false image of his bride before seeing her face. He put the braid down, difficult as it was, and picked up the letter, carefully unfolding it. “September will arrive soon enough.” he took a drink of tea as he began to read.

_2 June, 1773_

_Your Grace,_

_Forgive me if I do not feel familiar enough to call you by your Christian name, your grace, but as I have only learned at breakfast whom I am marrying, I pray you will understand and forgive my timidity. Please also excuse my writing in Corellian, as I am more familiar with it than Alderaanian, and it would not do to write in Dathomeric or Chandrilaian. No, I do not know Ilumish, apart from a handful of words I shouldn't. My Hapan is better than my Chandrilaian, and my Coruscanti is the same. I suspect come this time next year, I shall become as fluent in your native language as I am with my own._

Ben chuckled, already amused by the young woman. Her handwriting was uniform, with only a few flourishes, but he suspected from the few spatters of ink, she was using a bit more control on her quill than she normally would.

_Having spent next to no time at the court here in Naboo, I am unfamiliar with all the ins and outs of protocol, at least, within my own country. While it is often said my family only gathers together for funerals, this is not entirely true. We also see one another at weddings, if they are within the country. My father was not closely enough related to the current rulers of Hapes to require our attendance at anything, and in truth, probably do not even equate a branch on their displayed family trees. I know my parents were married to secure a peace treaty between the two countries within the Mediterranean Sea, but as we are not the only countries with access to said sea, it's more of an alliance in name than actual practice. I'm also relieved to know I will not be traveling by water to Alderaan. I've had a horrific fear of drowning for as long as I can remember._

He swallowed hard; he could grasp what could cause said fear. His mother had the exact same terror – her twin brother and natural parents had died in a storm at sea when she was three. Mother was not aboard; left behind in Alderaan while they voyaged to Coruscant. The woman he had called grandmother was in truth, his great aunt. The first duty his mother had relinquished to him was the Christening of ships at the exalted age of fifteen, and he thought she had not gone to the harbor ever since.

_I do not hunt or fish, having little opportunity to take part in such things. I enjoy riding,and am relieved to know I do not need to leave my horse behind. Grandfather says Beebee wouldn't eat if I did, and no, I'm going to ride him all the way to Alderaan. Even I know that's a hundred different kinds of folly, for all the involved parties._

Ben set down the first page, taking another sip of tea.

_My favorite color is green and I love to dance, though I've not attended many balls or assemblies where I can take part in such activities. I do practice however, Grandfather insists, every Thursday night, unless obligation prevents it. I can play the harpsichord and once, while on a brief visit to court, had the pleasure, or was it misfortune?, of meeting the young prodigy Wolfgang Mozart. He told me my playing was dreadful. I smacked him on the nose with my fan and told him my playing was better than his manners._

He set the letter down, laughing outright. He might not know the ages of the two when it occurred, but he could plainly see the whole thing in his mind. Having only seen the boy perform once while his family visited Alderaan, he'd not formed much of an opinion. Much like his father, music was music. Some were for singing, others for listening, and others for dancing. Mother didn't hold with having the youth in her court. She put it down as nonsense and far too Corellian for her taste. Besides, she had more important things to worry about, as she often said.

He rose to his feet, making the short walk to the window. He could remember the day they moved into these four identical palaces, having turned the grander castle in the city into the seat of government. Alderaan's monarchy was not absolute, like the other countries of Europe. Mother had set the standard high for him to follow; while the crown still controlled the military and international affairs, an appointed prime minister and a parliament formed a bridge between the crown and the people; rather like the House of Lords and House of Commons in Coruscant.

Alderaan was one of a handful of places in the world with freedom of religion. Lothal, sandwiched between Ilum and Endor had the notion of religious freedom, but given the swath of land seemed to change hands every decade, whichever monarch currently presiding over it had bigger problems than what house of worship the people within attended.

Brehashan Palace, named after his grandmother, had become a home, rather than the seat of power. Since they'd moved here, he'd always thought of it as Horseshoe Palace, and from his window, he could see the gardens – if he went into the room across the hall, he could see the octagonal courtyard below. He'd always found it sad there were so many empty bedrooms in this vast place; and someday soon, the staff would start to prepare Andromeda's room.

The unshared bedchambers was more practical than anything; different schedules, different sleeping patterns, and a host of a dozen other things Ben had never given much thought to before. He looked back towards his bed, swallowing as he felt his cock harden again, the image of his bride in it, though he knew so little about her appearance. Alderaan's winters were cold and long; he would have to do his best to keep his bride warm.

He went back to his desk, and, instead of picking up the letter, opened a drawer and reached for the book he'd hidden under stacks of parchment. _The Lavender Room_ – not a flowery book of poems or lengthy, dull prose on gardening as the title seemed to suggest, but a series of incredibly detailed, and frankly, scandalously explicit, essays on the art of lovemaking.

Ben was looking forward to discovering with Andromeda how much of the information was true.

*

Rey ran the curry comb across Beebee's back, trying not to think about how summer was flying by. Her horse paid little attention to her distress, focused more on the small batch of wild clover at their feet. “We're going to head north before we know it.” she kept at her task. “Now, I won't be allowed to groom you like this once we’re in Alderaan, so you're going to have to be a good pony and behave yourself.” she tried to smile, “no more riding bareback for us, I'm afraid. Such things aren't done.”

“Excuse me, miss.” a voice said from in front of her and she looked up to see a man dressed in a cassock, younger than her grandfather by several decades. What little hair she could see sticking out from the edges of his wide brimmed hat were a mix of black and gray. “I can see you are having a most important discussion with this fine horse, but I am hoping you can tell me where I can find her grace, Princess Andromeda.”

“You've found her, your eminence.” she paused, “I must apologize for the informality, I was not informed of your impending arrival.” she shot a look towards the house. “I can assure you my grandfather is in good health, no matter what that busybody Lady Pava tells you.”

He inclined his head, “forgive me, I should have sent a letter ahead, but I'm wretched when it comes to keeping track of protocol outside of the Vatican.” he came a little closer, reaching out to rub Beebee between the ears. “And one never knows who has the faster horse.”

Rey adjusted her hold on the comb. “True.” she let out a breath. “I don't mean to be impertinent, your eminence, but may I have your name? Father Zahn did not mention a guest in the parish at mass on Sunday.”

“Again, beg your pardon. I'm Cardinal Bridger.” he inclined his head, “I'm here on behalf of her majesty, Queen Leia Organa.” His smile grew a little more certain. “Don't worry, there's not to be a marriage by proxy.”

“No, though such things happen constantly.” she frowned, “I haven't completely lost track of time and today is the first of August and not the first of July, is it?”

“Not at all.” he patted Beebee's neck. “Though at the way time goes these days, you might wake up tomorrow and find it's already the middle of July, instead of the second day.”

Rey chuckled, keeping her attention on her horse's back. “Are you from Alderaan, your eminence?”

“Yes.” his smile grew sad. “Though it's been many years since I've gone back to my home country, and those whom I wish to see have already gone on to their eternal rest.” he shook his head, keeping his hand Beebee. “Wretched disease, smallpox.”

She nodded in agreement. “I'm sorry for your loss. If she wishes to know, you may inform her majesty I've received the inoculation.” She lowered the comb, rubbing the horse's side. “go on, eat your clover. You're going to walk off all the extra weight on the way to Alderaan.”

“Surely you don't mean to ride all the way there, your grace.” Cardinal Bridger looked scandalized.

Rey laughed. “Absolutely not. I have no intention of arriving sunburned and saddle sore.” she patted her horse's flank and Beebee walked a few steps, finding another patch of clover to devour. “I'm just thankful I don't have to leave him behind. Grandfather says he wouldn't eat if I did.”

“Would he? The man laughed, taking off his hat and fanning his face. “A horse this fine shouldn't starve over a broken heart. I never understood Chandrila, where you have to leave everything you've known behind, from shoes and stockings to the rosary you've had since you first learned your prayers. Though he'll not have as much grazing pasture as he does here.” He paused, “what's his name? Certainly not Copper.”

“No, his name's Beebee, because Penny is a name for a filly, not a colt.” She tucked the curry comb into her left side pocket and pulled her fan from the right. “Now, your eminence, am I to guess why her majesty has called for this visit?”

He chuckled, “no, my child. It's too hot for such games.” He replaced his hat. “The queen has decided, since the current political climate is, for lack of a better word, stable, she wishes to have you spend the remainder of the summer at Achtow Castle, in southern Alderaan.”

Rey swallowed. “Leave... when?”

“A week from today.” he looked towards the far end of the paddock, where she could see her grandfather talking to a man in a military coat, they were too far away for her to determine the man's rank. “I realize, this is a great shock, but you must understand the situation.”

She nodded, dropping her fan back into her pocket. “It would help further my grasp of the language. Wouldn't do to go mixing up my Alderaanian with Corellian.”

Cardinal Bridger nodded. “I quite understand. Though I will say, the Corellianic languages, as a whole, are not nearly as confusing as the Dathomeric.” he cleared his throat. “If you'll beg my pardon, until I took up permanent residence in Jedha, I had trouble telling Hapan from Chandrilaian, and...” he paused, “I never know what to call the language spoken in this part of Europe, every province calls it something different.”

“Dathomirian.” Rey answered, “the accents change, but the language is all the same.” She looked towards the stables and noticed a groom heading their way, no doubt to retrieve Beebee. “If the duchies and kingdoms ever decide to unify, I suspect they'll call the new country Dathomir.”

“Yes.” he smiled, “because the United Territories of Places Shakespeare Knew Nothing About is far too much of a mouthful, and the acronym would trip up anyone.”

“Leave out and switch a few letters, call it Utapau.” She took a breath, “though I don't believe the unification will come for some time. The Corellian Empire will not let go of their holdings any time this century. Possibly not until the middle of the next. It's the fear of what Empress Catherine of Ilum would do that keeps Corellia from moving further south.”

“There's twenty-six and a half years left of this century, your grace. A great many things can happen in two and a half decades.” Cardinal Bridger sighed, “the world can change in a month, or less. Even something which seems insignificant at the time can alter everything.” they started towards the house, “I'll not give you a talk on duty. I'm certain you know the expectations placed upon you by heart.”

Rey felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. “As long as her majesty doesn't expect me to place a healthy newborn grandchild within a month of his grace and I's wedding in her arms. I am not a chicken.”

He cleared his throat, and she caught the look of amusement on his face before he suppressed it. “I do not think she will ask something so irrational of you, your grace.”

She kept her face even as they reached the paddock door and Grandfather opened it for them. She knew better than to answer the man. As much as the idea of leaving Naboo a full month earlier than she originally thought she would felt painful, in the end, perhaps this was for the best. She would save for tears for tonight, when she was alone.

*

When Ben heard of his mother's change of plans to move Andromeda away from Naboo a whole six weeks early, he didn't know if he should inquire after her health, or find a way to slip off to Achtow Castle to meet his bride-to-be personally. The way Mother did things lately, he half expected to arrive at breakfast any day now to find the wedding was scheduled for sundown. Three days ago, the servants had thrown open the windows of the chamber at the other end of the corridor from his, and began to work on what would be his wife's rooms when she arrived.

He'd also seen his mother looking over bolts of fabric with Lady Holdo yesterday before tea; a great deal of yellows, blues, greens – and lace. So much lace. Nothing too elaborate, but all of it dignified and elegant. No doubt a grand fitting was scheduled for Andromeda within a week of her arrival, so the wardrobe would be finished and ready come the wedding day. Mother had refused to let him see the fabric of the dress for said nuptials, and he'd not poked about in the sketches, to him a frock was a frock.

He'd found the foxes he'd wanted to create a muff and fur hat for his bride on a short excursion two weeks ago and selected a pretty green silk for the lining. Andromeda had stated green was her favorite color, but had not stated if there was a particular shade she favored above others. He’d chosen one close to the color of summer leaves. 

“Benedikt!” His mother's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he set aside the newspaper he was reading. “Where are you?”

“In the library, Mother, exactly where you left me two hours ago.” He answered, standing as she swept into the room. “It's too early for tea.”

“Bother tea.” she set down the ledger she was carrying and smiled, “court has gone into recess, and I have a wedding to plan.” she looked him over, the horrible, critical gaze he'd always hated, even as a child. “You need a shave.”

“I have already informed my valet, mother, and I will come to breakfast tomorrow morning with a bare face.” he inclined his head, “or I can return to my chambers, ring for the man and appear so at dinner, if that is your will.”

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “I need to find a better way to begin our conversations. How often do I tell you about your need to shave?” she let out a breath and turned to look at him. “Tell the truth.”

He came over and kissed her cheek. “Every third day, which is half the time you would tell Father.” he chuckled, “if you didn't tell me to shave, we'd have to skip straight to the weather. And here, the weather does enough talking for itself.”

“So it does.” she opened the ledger, flipping through a few pages. “You haven't asked me why I wanted Andromeda in the country so soon.”

“I assumed it was to help her gain a better understanding of our language, culture, and on the odd chance the relationship between us and Corellia falls apart before she can travel safely here.” he touched her arm, surprised when she didn't brush his hand away. “Mother, what's happened?”

“You know I'm ill, Benedikt.” she swallowed and looked up at him. “The people at large do not know so, and we cannot keep it hidden for much longer.” she stepped away, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. “I've decided to change the wedding date. To the first of September.” her hand came to rest on the back of the tall brocade chair. “I'm going to abdicate. The originally planned wedding day will serve as your coronation instead.”

Ben swallowed, walking over to the window, looking out into the octagonal courtyard. “A great deal of change for this country will come in September.” While he'd always known the crown would pass to him, he'd always thought a funeral, not a wedding, would preclude his becoming king. “Has Andromeda been informed?”

“No.” She cleared her throat. “I thought you should tell her. Personally.”

He turned from the window, looking back at her. “Personally?” he blinked, his mind not entirely registering what she was saying; or what he thought his mother was telling him. “You want me to go to Achtow and tell her?”

“Why not?” Mother sat down, smoothing out the skirt of her frock. “I know you were counting on the time before the original wedding date to get to know one another, and you're curious to see what your bride looks like.”

Ben shut the drapes and came over to the other chair, sitting down. “I have things I will need to do here, Mother. Even with the majority of the court gone to their homes for the better part of the summer, and to oversee the harvest.”

“Bosh, you can leave at the end of next week, spend a good month down south, and travel back to the capitol together a week before the wedding.” Leia smiled, “I know I can trust you to act like a gentleman.” she lifted her chin, “and don't even think of eloping.”

“I know better, besides, if I ruined all of Lady Holdo's hard work, I'd never hear the end of it. She'd make sure Lady Hux continued the tirade after her death.” he closed his eyes, wondering what brought on his mother's idea of him going to Achtow. Maybe she was getting sentimental in her old age. His father had spent two weeks there before marrying his mother, but that had more to do with a late winter snowstorm than anything else. “It would be nice to escape the heat.”

“I have a feeling Andromeda will have a scathing idea of what we call heat. Just as we will over what she calls cold.” Mother's skirts rustled as she shifted in her chair. “Mind you don't get lost in the hedge maze while you're there. Or play the wretched game your father was so fond of by taking you in blindfolded, leaving you somewhere inside and waiting to see how long it takes for you to find your way out.”

Ben opened his eyes and grinned, “he had his reasons. I can find my way through those hedges on a moonless night with no torch.” he cleared his throat, “but given Achtow is known for the colonies of badgers in the area, I wouldn't want to.”

“You're larger than a badger, Benedikt. There's no reason to worry.” Mother tutted.

He scoffed, “I don't have four sets of claws, the ability to see in the dark, or travel in a pack.”

“So dramatic.” she shook her head. “Honestly.” she turned towards the door at the sound of a knock. “Enter.”

The doors opened and Lady Holdo swept into the room, Lady Hux trailing in her wake, the latter wearing a familiar expression to Ben. He thought Rose and her husband had left this morning for the countryside. “So sorry to intrude, your highness, but there are some things I would like to finalize for the wedding.”

“It's perfectly fine, Amilyn.” Mother straightened up, “We haven't had a problem arise with the new date, have we?”

“No, and, yes, I have informed the tailors of the change.” the woman answered, “they should have the gown ready for fitting this time next month.” she came over and set the heavy ledger on the table, and the writing kit from the other woman. “Thank you, dear.”

Rose nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out a fan.

Ben stood. “If you'll ladies excuse me, I'm going to go check the dungeons.” Of course, the palace had none, but the expression worked as a wonderful catch-all for a dozen different reasons to leave a room or conversation.

“One moment, Benedikt,” his mother held up her hand. “I've just thought of something. Rose, darling, this whole affair must have created quite the disruption for you and your husband,” she shot a look at Ben. “You should go to Achtow as well.”

“Your majesty...” Rose bobbed a hasty curtsy. “Thank you.”

“Don't worry, Lady Hux.” He crossed the room to the door, “I promise Armitage and I will not engage in any fencing matches. At least, not the kind with swords.”

“I'm starting to think you two enjoy arguing in a circle.” Rose countered, “over the most insignificant, boring things.” she snickered, “and someone needs to go along to keep you out of trouble.”

“My trouble-making days are long past, Lady Hux.” he went to the door. “it ceased to have any appeal since the day you and I borrowed the captain of the guard's horse and went for a perfectly enjoyable ride through the city. We both lost dessert for a week and had to write a hundred lines in four different languages.”

“You two were ten at the time, and should have known better.” Mother snickered, “I'm starting to think it's Armitage and Andromeda who will have to keep an eye on you two.” she shook her head, “whatever am I going to do with you, Benedikt?”

Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “When are you ever going to make up your mind on what you think of me? When I'm serious, you think me too cold. When I'm amusing, I need to grow up.” He opened the door and slipped into the corridor, laughing.

*

The wardrobe doors hung open, the contents packed away in trunks, the larger shipment of her things sent ahead of her, she resolved not to weep when she said goodbye to her grandfather. Running her hand up the post of her bed, she managed to smile as she stuffed her fan, handkerchief, a small purse, a knife, and a book into her pockets.

“Check the drawers, Andromeda, make sure the maids haven't overlooked something.” Grandfather's voice was worn. “I know how you are.”

“I doubt one forgotten hairpin will bring an end to everything.” she crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You must promise me you'll remember to follow the doctor's orders, keep to your diet.”

“Hush.” he rubbed her back, kissing her forehead. “Don't you worry about me, you've done enough of that these past few years.” he took her face in both his hands. “I'm so proud of the young woman you've become, Andromeda Jyn.” He sighed, letting her go. “I will spare comparing you to your mother, because I have done it more times than I can remember.”

Rey squeezed his hand as he escorted her from the room. “Don't you start crying, if you cry, I'll cry too.” she swallowed, “I'm going to be married. It should be a happy time. Not just for us, but for the country at large.”

“I almost envy you heading to another climate. You'll not suffer through these miserable summers again.” He squeezed her hand. “And you still are allowed to write to me.”

“And I will. I'm looking forward to seeing snow. I know it's still July, but...” she squared her shoulders as they came to the stairs. “I feel like I'm only pretending to be brave.” she kept her face even. “What if I am?”

“You're doing a wonderful job of it.” he smiled, “I'm afraid you'll have to do a great deal of pretending in your new life. Having to stand the company of people you would like to order out of your sight for sake of duty.”

“I know what my duty is.” she tightened her grip as they went down the steps. “I know it front to back, in six languages.” Rey pursed her lips. “I know, Grandfather, no fencing.”

“When did I say that?” he chuckled, “it's marvelous exercise, and I know you told his grace as such in your letter.”

“I have a feeling his reply will pass me along the road.” she stopped at the base of the stairs, looking up at the large map. “The funny thing is, the distance from Naboo to Alderaan doesn't seem so far. Topography.” she shook her head. “I suppose that's the reason I'm leaving so early. Fear of snow in the Alps.”

“Snow in July... “ he sighed, “better safe than sorry. You have your dagger in one of your pockets, yes?”

“Of course, Grandfather, and yes, I remembered not to put my fan in the same one.'' She didn't want to think about having to use the knife, but the heavy weight against her left thigh was reassuring. Of course, having to engage in self-defense was highly unlikely, given she'd have no less than six armed guards from here all the way to Alderaan. “We best stop stalling, I have a feeling the driver wants to reach the border of Dantooine by nightfall.”

“Yes.” Galen stopped and took her by the shoulders, kissing her forehead. “Keep a stiff upper lip, Ana.”

Rey swallowed. “You haven't called me Ana since...” She couldn't remember the last time Grandfather called her by the pet name her parents had given her, if ever.

“Not since you were a child of six.” he smiled and took her face in his hands. “I am so proud of you, never forget that.” His thumbs brushed her cheekbones. “Your parents are too. I know they are.”

She nodded, the tears she'd marshaled threatening to spill over. “I don't know if I would want them here, or if this hurts less because they're not.”

“Don't try to quantify pain, it's an impossible task. Like emptying the ocean with a spoon.” He embraced her. “And don't let her majesty Leia Organa bully you. Not with the lovely Hapan spine I know you inherited from your father.”

Rey bit back her laugh. “I might not have a choice.” She smiled, “but if she thinks me meek, she's in for quite the surprise.”

“Exactly.” Grandfather beamed and took her elbow. “As your mother told me when I asked how Cassian's surname was pronounced...”

“Andor. Rhymes with roar.” she felt her expression strengthening as they went outside. The dark wood coach waiting had a team of four massive brown and white horses. The cart behind was pulled by a team of two, with Beebee at the rear, looking pony sized in comparison to the other six. Several footmen, carrying baskets, came up to the coach. Some of the items were put inside, others in the cart behind. Food for the journey, she supposed. She glanced back at Beebee, who seemed as eager to start as the rest of the horses. One of the grooms checked the lead on her horse, petting him between the ears before stepping back, exchanging a few words with the driver of the cart.

“Your grace, it's time we were away.” one of the guards came over to them. “It's a long way to Dantooine.”

Rey swallowed and hugged her grandfather one last time. “I love you.” She bit back her sob. “I know, keep my prayers said.”

“Love you too, Little Stardust.” He kissed her cheek and helped her inside the carriage. “Don't look back.” He stepped away as the guards closed the door, lifting his hand in farewell.

She nodded and raised her hand, waving as the coach lurched as the guards took up their positions.

“Walk on!” a heavy voice came from above and Rey fell back against the heavy cushions as they started forward. Fighting the urge to turn her gaze for one last look, she pushed herself up to a sit, taking in the soft yellow interior of her conveyance. The whole of it smelled strongly of lavender, a comfort for such a long way to go. A blanket lay on the other seat, and she could see a loaf of bread sticking out from underneath a thick napkin in the basket sitting on the floor. Her sewing bag lay beside it.

A distraction for later. Falling into something as simple as knitting or stitches felt next to impossible. She reached up to the back of her neck, brushing her fingers over the small fringe of hair where she'd chopped off the braid to send to Benedikt. Bold? Perhaps. Overly sentimental? Absolutely. She knew so little about the man she was to marry, and while she'd always expected such things, now faced with the reality...

Resting her head against the window, she watched as the tall iron gates which marked the entrance of her grandfather's property came into view. Still rubbing the short spot of hair, she wondered what it would feel like if Benedikt kissed her there. She'd wondered a great deal about the relations she and her husband would have. Her grandmother had told her when she first had her courses where babies came from, and, at thirteen, felt properly disgusted. Now the thought of doing.. the act of... _lovemaking,_ she felt a mixture of nervous and excited.

Keeping her face perfectly even, though none of the men outside could see her, she reached into her pocket and drew out the thin book, remembering how shocked she was when she started to read it. Originally thinking it some trifling little novel, tucked away in a stack of other books from Coruscant, she'd had to come up with creative places to hide it from the maids.

Such an innocuous title, _The Lavender Room_. She was certain the name Bazine Natal was a pseudonym. She would have to learn how to hide this book again, when she arrived at Achtow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a geography test when all of this is done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone likes a meet cute, right? A meet cute in a hedge maze.

When she'd first envisioned the idea of Achtow Palace, Rey pictured a place a little larger than the country estate she grew up in. Upon arriving, she was proven horribly wrong. It was at least three times the size, with far more gardens, and she could barely keep any of the staff straight. The artwork here consisted more of landscapes than portraits, and all the windows had ornate brocade drapes which looked as they weighed as much as she did, if not more. She'd only gotten lost in the house once, having taken the wrong flight of stairs, and she found it better to wander around outside in the fresh air, and leave the household staff to their work.

Tugging on the hem of her gloves, she crossed the small gravel path towards the hedge maze. Today marked her last day of any real sense of freedom; tomorrow, her betrothed would arrive, and she could no longer spend her time in any carefree manner. She had plans on taking Beebee for a long ride this afternoon. Of the two of them, he'd adjusted to Alderaan first.

“Two hours is what I have.” she stepped inside the towering maze, taking the right hand path. “Two hours and then they'll come looking for me.” she clasped her hands in front of her. “Mind the heat, your grace.” she mimicked, “hot my stays, this isn't hot.” she chuckled, coming to the first break, and she went past it, heading for the far side of the green corridor. “Need to make sure this isn't some silly trick of a maze where you only have to follow the outer path of one side.”

Rey felt her earlier than expected arrival was the reason no one from the court had come to Achtow ahead of the rest of the company. She knew a tailor was expected by the end of the week to finalize measurements for her new clothes; and she again, silently thanked the Alderaanian custom of not taking everything belonging to a foreign court from her. She smirked at the idea of someone trying to take Beebee, knowing her horse would have his own say in the matter.

“He's only bitten one groom, and the man should have known better than to approach a horse from the rear.” she sighed, reaching the end of the side, finding nothing but green on three sides. “I'll take the closest turn.” she headed back the way she came, going left a few yards down the path, deciding to go straight rather than either of the two turns which followed.

Reaching into her pocket, she drew out her fan, idly waving it at the side of her face as she took the next left hand path. “Having someone to talk to will be nice.” she mused, “find out if I'm using the correct tenses and whatnot.” she chuckled, remembering how she spent her journey through Corellia conjugating verbs to herself. “Though I suppose Dathomirian sounds just as confusing to people who don't speak it.”

She grinned. “I don't care what anyone says, my native language sounds far more Hapan than Chandrilaian.” Rey turned back as she came to another dead end. “Wonder how Bakurish sounds in comparison.” She tucked her fan back into her pocket. “Quite honestly, I don't know how Bakura and Hapes get along. Although considering the geography of the two, it's good to have someone watching your back.”

The hedge maze was quiet; the tall branches doing a good job of muffling sound from without, and she brushed her fingers against the green leaves. “This place must look a fright in the dead of winter.” She moved her hands to clasp them behind her back, resisting the urge to skip. “Though come the cold weather, I won't be here.” she took two right turns, followed by another left.

“Hello?” an unfamiliar man's voice caused her to stop short. “Hello?”

Rey reached into her pocket, clasping her knife. “It's not been two hours. I'm not lost.” she heard the sound of heavy footsteps, making her wonder if she should scream. She knew the grounds staff didn't let a stranger into the maze, only those who knew the solution front to back where allowed to work in it. Not to mention the two guards who had stood near the entrance, and she knew two more were posted on the other side.

She steeled herself up as she saw a flash of blue, and a moment later, one of the tallest men she'd ever seen in her life came around the corner. His clothing exuded a sense of elegance and wealth; although she could see the dust clinging to his coat and trousers, as if he had just come from horseback. His clean shaven face had several beauty marks, and his eyes... such intense brown eyes. The color of fine brandy. “Good morning?” she managed, and he smiled.

“Ah.” he took off his hat, bowing slightly. “Your language has given you away, Princess Andromeda.” his Dathomirian was flawless. “Not entirely the introduction of propriety most people of our rank would expect, don't you think?”

Rey backed into the nearest hedge, flinching as she felt a branch scrape her neck. “I...” she swallowed. “You weren't expected until tomorrow, your highness.”

“And you were expected to arrive three days from now.” he closed the distance between them. “Forgive my manners.” He took her hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers, and she felt her whole face go pink. “Benedikt Organa, at your service.” He frowned, “are you injured?”

“What?” this was a nightmare, she was dreaming, because this couldn't happen. She was supposed to have one more day, one last morning... _something._

“Let me see.” He gently pulled her away from the protective if rough wall of greenery and turned her around. “You have quite a bad scratch.” A cloth was pressed against her neck. “We should get that cleaned.” He paused, “you best hold that in place.”

Her hand shaking, she set it against the cloth on her skin, the tips of her fingers brushing his. “Thank you.” She turned back to face him, giving him a small, if nervous, smile.

“I do apologize, princess, I should not have come into the maze after you.” He took her by the elbow and they started walking back the way she came earlier. “Though I believe Frau Kanata has enough to do indoors, and does not need to come looking for you out here.”

“A fair point.” She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. “You weren't worried I got lost, were you?”

Benedikt chuckled. “No. I suspect this isn't how you expected us to meet. Orchestrated meetings hold nothing memorable, no doubt when my mother learns of this, she'll be more disappointed I didn't change into a clean coat and boots and make myself far more presentable before rushing into the maze after you.”

Rey grinned. “Scandalous. Heaven and earth, I know you have far better manners than to something so wretchedly... wretchedly _common._ What were you thinking?”

He stepped back from her, laughing. The prince had the most brilliant smile. “You've met her majesty then?”

“No.” she adjusted her hold on the cloth. “Why, do I sound like her?”

“Accent aside, yes.” He regained control of his mirth. “When did you arrive at Achtow? I'm afraid I didn't give the footman who met me time to answer.”

“Five days ago,” they started down the side path towards the maze's exit. “there was a distinct lack of rain while we went through Corellia, so mud didn't cause a delay.” Rey let out a breath. “I'm rather glad you're here ahead of time. The lack of company has proven quite...” she felt her blush return. “Being alone in Naboo was completely different than being alone here.”

“Understandable.” he set his hand back on her elbow as they came to the exit. “I feel rather a boar, ruining your morning of wandering.”

“Well, if you'll beg my pardon, I'd rather you have done it your grace, than some nitpicking courtier who finds faults from my hat to my shoes.” she saw the housekeeper heading towards them. “And it's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Benedikt.”

*

Ben placed his copy of _The Lavender Room_ underneath the pillows of his bed, straightening the covers before leaving the room. He'd left the instruction he'd unpack his horse's saddlebag personally, and he was glad the footmen had done as asked. The wagon containing both his trunks and those the Hux family had arrived roughly an hour after him, and tomorrow, Rose, Taj and their children would arrive at the palace. He glanced out the window, frowning at the gathering clouds. “The weather will make outdoor activities impossible for this afternoon.”

Andromeda was not what he had expected. Maybe she was a little what he had imagined. The hat she wore had covered up her hair, and while he knew he towered over most everyone, she, at least, looked like she would perfectly under his chin, instead of somewhere near the bottom of his sternum. “Who am I fooling, I didn't get a good look at her.”

_Well, except for the lovely spattering of freckles on the back of her neck._

He swallowed as he went into the corridor, heading for the stairs. The mere idea of her neck, pretty thing it was, made his stomach turn over. Wisps of hair had come loose from her bun at the base of her skull, and it'd taken a great deal of willpower not to brush his fingers up and into her hair itself. The rather ugly scratch had proven a decent distraction.

Ben set a hand on the banister, pausing when he saw Andromeda below him, the wan sunlight filtering into the room, giving her hair an almost red glow. The yellow sack dress she was wearing had some kind of blue flowers worked into the fabric, and he saw the disappointed look on her face. “Afraid this afternoon will prove unfit for riding.”

Andromeda turned to look at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “The farmers need one more good rain before the harvest.” she stepped back from the window. “Your horse might need a rest after your long ride this morning. Besides, it's not proper for the two of us to go out on a ride together without a chaperone.” she paused, “although we are engaged, so it's...” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. “I thought you might need one for the rest of the afternoon... since I know the one you had earlier has gone to the wash.”

He took the handkerchief from her, rubbing his thumb along the lace. “Did you knit this?” He unfolded the cloth, spreading it over his hand. The delicate border was a stark contrast to the linen it encircled. He looked over at her, noting the blush had spread to her ears. “It's lovely work, and thank you.” he tucked the item away into his waistcoat pocket. “You have another, yes?”

“I do, and thank you.” she shifted on her feet. “I'm afraid I can't tell you what's for luncheon, apart from something called hasselback potatoes. I don't know what one does to a potato to turn it...” she looked abashed. “What potatoes we eat in Naboo are usually boiled, served hot or cold, depending on the season.”

“Hasselback potatoes are sliced and roasted.” Here was a safe subject; food. He offered her his arm and she slid her hand around it, and he guided her towards the main parlor. “From what I understand, Fredrick of Endor is still trying to get his people to eat the tuber. I don't know if it's their dominance in Crait, or their origins in Eadu which is at the, pardon the pun, root of their resistance.”

“Someone in the earlier part of this century likely made the mistake of feeding potatoes to livestock.” she intoned, “I, however, am quite angry no one ever told me how delicious they are fried with butter.” She shook her head. “Makes me wonder what they would taste like with a certain cheese.”

“I'm surprised no one's tried, given the wealth of cheeses which originate from Naboo.” He could remember watching various large wheels of cheese getting offloaded from carts and into the palace kitchens.

“Trying to replace pasta with potatoes in Naboo would be akin to trying to persuade Bespin to do the same in regards to rice.” she shook her head. “The Endorians seem far too fond of cabbage to change, but surely potatoes are cheaper than flour for bread.” They stepped into the room, and she let go of his arm, walking over to stand in front of the windows. “Well, the weather looks the same on this side of the palace.”

Ben laughed, going over to join her. “Do such things happen in Naboo?” He resisted the urge to tuck the stray curl behind her ear. “Where the weather is one way on the west side and another on the east?” She had more freckles along her face, a perfect spattering – like stardust.

“No. But this house, if I may call it that, is a little wider than the one I used to live in, so one never knows.” she set her fingers against the frame. “Is it nice in the capitol?”

He let out a breath. “I won't lie, Andromeda. While I do love the palace in the city, I prefer this one here in the countryside. A bit easier to hear yourself think.” He kept his focus on her, trying to commit every detail he could. “How was your journey north, apart from swift?”

She smiled, “uneventful, which is what I'm told is best. Sadly, it's rather hard to knit or write in a carriage, no matter how well the roads are made.” she moved her hands back behind her. “Corellia does have some lovely forests.”

“Yes.” he mirrored her position, holding his hands in this fashion so he could keep them to himself. He'd never had the urge to touch someone, anyone, as much as he wanted to do to the young woman at his side right now. “and what do you think of Alderaan? What you’ve seen of her?”

Andromeda's expression changed, her eyes growing distant. “I think, once I get used to the sea, I won't find it so...” she shook her head. “It's lovely and green, and... rather flat.” she reached into her pocket and drew out her handkerchief. “I shouldn't act upset, and...”

“You're homesick.” Ben supplied, reaching out and lifting her chin gently, “I don't blame you, given the distance you come.” he managed to smile. “Tomorrow, the weather should clear up, and we'll go for a ride around the grounds. I suspect you haven't had much chance to explore, have you?”

“No.” she glanced down, looking at his wrist and back up at his eyes. “I'm not familiar enough with the parkland, I don't want to risk myself or my horse to danger.” she stepped back from the window, crossing over to stand in front of the empty hearth. “Is this landscape fictitious or a true location in the country?”

Thankful for the distraction, he turned towards the painting in question. “I believe it's a farm somewhere in Endor, or was, a hundred years ago.” he crossed over to stand near her. “A wedding present to my great grandparents from the first Frederick William.” He frowned, “I'm afraid the exact provenance has slipped my mind, it's written down in the register back at the capitol.”

“There's a great many paintings here, I don't know how one could keep them all flawlessly memorized.” she smiled, “and if someone decided to change them around...”

“Only the still-life and landscapes are rearranged, portraits remain in their assigned places.” he answered, “don't worry, it's not nearly as easy to get lost in the palace in the capitol as it is here. My late father had to relearn the outlay of this place every time we came to stay.” he shook his head, “fortunately, we rarely visit Waskmiah Castle.” he grimaced, picturing the towering structure. “We'd all get lost daily, just trying to find the front door.”

Andromeda laughed. “I believe I saw the castle in question on my way here, and I quite agree.” she stuffed the cloth back into her pocket as a footman appeared at the far end of the room, a silent signal to head towards the dining room. “How far of a ride is it from here to the capitol?” she set her hand back on his arm and they walked from the room.

“Well, since I didn't come at a gallop, three hours.” Ben set his hand on top of hers as they went through the corridor. “I take it you were informed of the other changes for the month of September.”

“I was.” She shook her head. “I feel rather sorry for the tailors.” she worried at her bottom lip. “The only thing I was told in regards to wedding clothes was that I'm wearing blue, as is tradition. I for one, am glad. Every time I wear a white frock, I'm terrified I'll get some ghastly stain and ruin the garment. I won't even drink red wine when I'm wearing one.”

“I take it you aren't as concerned when wearing yellow?” he remarked as they went into the smaller of the dining rooms and he was relieved they were sitting across from each other in the middle of the table, and not from the ends.

“No. I'm of the belief yellow doesn't attract stains the way white does.” she sat down, taking her napkin and laying it across her lap. “The more delicate the lace, the more likely you are to snag it on something.”

Ben took his seat, “as someone who doesn't wear lace, I can't comment on the later.” he chuckled, “though I confess, the fear of mud is the reason I wore dark clothes this morning.”

A parade of footmen came in, setting bowls of soup down in front of them both, filling tankards with ginger beer, and placing a basket of crusty bread between them. The absence of an audience who weren't servants felt oddly refreshing; for the longest time, he could remember people watching him eat. One of the reasons he ate breakfast in his rooms back in the capitol was to have one meal where he didn't feel scrutiny over his appetite. Eat too much, you were greedy, eat too little, something was wrong. Half the time, Ben felt he was being judged by how much he cut up his meat.

“I don't think anyone is going to steal your bowl, your highness.” Andromeda stated, drawing him from his thoughts.

“What?” he shook his head and spread his own napkin across his lap. “And please, call me Benedikt or Ben.” He nudged the bread basket towards her. “Does everyone call you Andromeda? Or is it shortened? Ana?”

“Only my grandfather is allowed to call me Ana.” her tone was sharp, her expression matching it. “I'm sorry.” she ducked her head. “I just...” she took a slice of bread, pushing the basket back in his direction.

“I should be the one to apologize.” He selected his own piece. “My mother is the only one allowed to call me Benny.”

“I think a mother is allowed such nicknames.” She took a sip of ginger beer. “My parents called me Ana too.” she looked up, “you may call me Rey.” she paused, “perhaps sometime in the future, we'll have names for one another that only we may use.” She set the tankard down. “And if they are disgustingly sweet, all the better.”

He cleared his throat, “we should say grace and eat. Any meal with the absence of an audience is always enjoyable.” He didn't want to think about pet names while at the table, his mind would only go to places it shouldn't.

*

Rey lay in bed, unable to relax. The soft sound of rain against the glass didn't even soothe her to sleep like it would have back in Naboo. Having a rest instead of a ride in the afternoon wasn't horrible, but lying here, dressed in nothing but her shift, knowing her betrothed was just down the hall, it felt... strange. It was one thing to go about her room in her skivvies when the only people in the house with her were servants, but the addition of her soon-to-be husband...

“This is ridiculous.” She rolled over, hugging her pillow. She had not expected to find Prince Benedikt so, in a word - massive. She felt her cheeks flush at the idea; but there was no denying her fiance would make many a man feel small, and when he'd pressed his hand against the back of her neck? She could still feel his fingers there, encompassing it almost entirely. Of course, thinking about his hand on her neck now that she was alone made her think of his hands being elsewhere on her body.

Was it better to already know about how relations a husband and wife were before she was married? The knowledge of how babies were made hardly ended one's innocence, although knowing such things weren't done the way a stallion took a mare...

“I'm going to drive myself mad before the wedding.” she pressed her face into the soft surface, remembering a particularly explicit description in The Lavender Room of something rather similar. The author had also reaffirmed such a position was one of the best methods to continue having relations during pregnancy, should one not want to limit themselves to lying on their sides.

The idea of either...

Rey turned to her side, and while she could not imagine the feel, she could see herself lying in this same position, her husband pressed behind her. Her leg drawn back over both of his while he drove his... cock into her sheath. They would be naked, of course – Natal insisted the best way to have relations in bed was with nothing on.

She tugged her shift up to her waist so she could touch herself. Wicked as it was, now that she had a face, a voice – a _hand_ to go with her imaginings, the need outweighed her common sense. Her fingers felt so little against her entrance now that she'd seen Benedikt's hands. He was going to touch her like this... he would put his hands and mouth on her body.

She let out a whimper as she pressed her thumb against her clit, driving two fingers inside her channel.

Prince Benedikt was going to take her to his bed in a matter of weeks. He would deflower her, and, she strongly suspected, get her with child before he was crowned king. She would spend her first winter in Alderaan watching her stomach grow round and quite possibly, come this time next year, she would be sitting in this exact same bed, the first born babe nursing at her breast with her belly already carrying the next.

Would he see it only as duty? Would she? She already knew her duty; provide heirs. Give Alderaan the large, healthy royal family that would be the envy of all the empires.

The uncertainty of all of this only added to her frustration. If _The Lavender Room_ told the truth, sex was enjoyable. The more it was feared, the more it hurt – and while Rey wasn't exactly afraid... well, it wasn't as if she could to admit to reading the scandalous book to Benedikt, or even discuss the subject of sex until they were married. Well, they could, theoretically, but she certainly couldn't bring it up and propriety would state he shouldn't. Hellfire, she wasn't even supposed to know anything about what married couples did apart from how babies were made, and certainly not in any form of detail.

A sharp knock on her door made her jerk her hand away and set her shift to rights, and, in a split second, she decided to feign slumber, pulling the covers close to her chin, relieved the coverlet would hide her form. The knock came again. “Andromeda? May I come in?” It was Benedikt. He wouldn't dare...

The door opened and the prince sighed heavily. “Sorry to have disturbed your slumber.” he shut the door quietly behind him.

Rey let out a sigh of relief, and a moment later, realized he would have had to come through the small sitting room to reach the bedroom door. She had left her copy of _The Lavender Room_ lying in plain sight on the soft chair. She swallowed, listening hard as she heard him in the other room, and she waited until she heard the sitting room door shut before sitting up.

“Maybe he can't read Coruscanti.” She silently reprimanded herself. Of course he did. Now, whether or not he had noticed the book where she left it was another matter. “I should have hid it in the writing desk.” she slipped out of bed and crossed to the door, opening it and going into the sitting room. “I'll move it there.” she went over to the chair. “Maybe he didn't see it.” she worried her bottom lip as she approached, color draining from her face as she saw the seat was empty; her book was gone.

“Oh...” she grasped the back of the chair, mortified. “Maybe... maybe I forgot and left it somewhere else...” she steeled herself and slowly started to look around the room, thinking of places a maid might have set her book. She looked in every drawer of the desk, in every possible location, even checking underneath the cushions of all the furniture – every place empty.

Not certain if she wanted to scream or cry, she went back to her bed, her face red with shame. The title was somewhat innocent, but once he saw the contents... well, at least when he confronted her about it she could tell him the truth; she hadn't known what the book was about when she bought it back in Naboo.

And the bookseller likely hadn't either, otherwise he wouldn't have had in his shop.

*

Benedikt turned Rey's copy of _The Lavender Room_ over in his hands. Perfectly identical to his, there was no question the contents were the same. Going into Andromeda's rooms was bold of him, bordering on improper since they were not yet wed. He certainly shouldn't have taken her book. He rubbed the thin blue silk ribbon she was using for a bookmark between his thumb and forefinger, the sense of guilt starting to grow in his stomach.

He put the book on the desk in front of him. She had left it out in the open, trusting the household staff couldn't read Coruscanti. Certainly, she wasn't expecting him to come into her rooms and see said book, and really, it wasn't as if he had caught her reading the text, and he knew nothing about the contents. He rubbed the ribbon again, knowing his theft of the tome had invited an elephant into the palace. He couldn't deny his crime, and she couldn't deny having read it.

Discussing the contents was out of the question.

“I should have left it alone.” he sighed as he heard the parlor door open and Rey came into the room; wearing a green frock, ready for dinner. He saw her stop short and he stood. “Good evening.”

“Good evening, your grace.” she curtsied as he came over to her. “Forgive me, I didn't expect to see you in here.” she wouldn't meet his gaze, “I thought you were still upstairs.”

“I should be the one to apologize,” he helped her back to her feet. “I am... not yet familiar with the company.” Ben set his hand against her chin, lifting it. “Though I don't suppose company is the right term where you're concerned.” He sighed. “Afraid I can be quite the boar at times.” he stepped back, slowly circling her; her skirts weren't quite as wide as the current fashion, a refreshing change in his mind when he thought of the wide gowns of the women back at court. “Were you able to sleep?”

“A little.” she answered, taking a fan out from her pocket. “The rain's stopped.” she took a breath, watching him as he came back to her front. “I know, it's an obvious statement, but weather is always a safe subject to start with.”

He laughed, “agreed, although I should warn you, come this winter, the weather does the talking for itself.” he set his hand at the small of her back, noticing she didn't stiffen at the touch. “I suspect Naboo is the same in the summer.” He led her across the room, glancing towards the footman standing near the other door. “We're going to have to find a new subject before dinner.”

“No weather, no politics.” Rey stopped in front of the window, her hand on the heavy drape. “and in case you were wondering, yes, this is the same fan I smacked Mozart with.”

“Then I suggest you put it somewhere safe, princess. A hundred years from now, young ladies should see it in a museum of history.” He shook his, grinning. “Naboo and Alderaan will get into many heated arguments over which country's museum it belongs in.”

She giggled, “if that's a worry, I'll leave the fan in my will to Corellia, since Mozart is their composer. Though I can imagine Endor trying to lay claim, arguing over unclear borders.”

Ben let out a breath, realizing he could feel the tight laces of Rey's stays underneath his palm. “Geography can quickly become politics, I'm afraid. Every time I hear of Coruscant establishing another colony, I wonder how they can possibly hope to keep it all. They might call it New Alderaa, but those islands are not in Alderaan's hands.”

“From what I've heard, if you survive the voyage, the flora and fauna of Kessel will do what the ocean couldn't.” she shuddered. “Although given there are spiders the size of dinner plates in Tatooine...”

“I don't think the camel spiders will reach us this far north, Andromeda. There are enough wolves between us and them.” he snickered, “I suspect they eat said arachnids in Anaxes.” he swallowed, “I draw the line eating anything with more than four legs. Although I believe their religion prevents them from eating certain animals.”

“If there's one subject more dangerous than politics, it's religion.” she countered, looking around him as a footman cleared his throat. “I think that's dinner.”

“Yes.” He stepped to the side and offered her his arm, and the two of them walked out of the parlor together. Perhaps it would be easier to talk after they had eaten.

*

Rey felt today was one where too much had happened. As she set down her white wine glass, she looked over at Ben, who was taking tiny bites of fish, more like a bird than a man. She wiped the corners of her mouth and picked up her fork. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“No.” he didn't look up from his plate. “I never had the time.” he paused, “I don't mean to sound blunt or rude, but having time spent in leisure...” he took a breath. “I don't know if horseback riding counts as a hobby, but it's one of the few things I can do where people aren't constantly badgering me.”

She nodded and looked back at her plate, “though I suspect you, much like me, have someone telling you after the fact you shouldn't have jumped that hedgerow or that fence.”

“I'm familiar with a lecture of the nature.” he smiled, “though I think mine is out of concern for my neck and yours is for your...” he set down his fork and picked up his wine glass. “a lady does not jump fences.” he said in a perfectly dour, reproachful tone. “Goodness, ladies shouldn't even know how to ride.”

She grinned, “you sound like several ladies I know.” she picked up her own glass. “Such remarks were almost always followed with – that's the Hapan in her, you know.” she took a sip and rolled her eyes. “You'd think I was riding bareback in trousers with my hair down and loose the way some of them carried on.”

“I can imagine.” he took a sip of wine and set the glass down. “I should warn you, this dinner is considered informal to what awaits us in the capitol.” he took a deep breath. “Nothing fuels the court like gossip, and for some reason, eating habits are among the most common subjects.”

Rey resisted the urge to stab her fish. “so we sit at a table, in front of everyone, and they watch us eat? Like we're on a stage?”

“In a manner of speaking.” he looked up from his plate and at her, “the palace has two dining rooms, one for the court, and a private, family one. I don't know if you're familiar with the outlay of the palace in the capitol, are you?”

“I know it's made of four identical buildings, at least, externally. By the standards of the royal residences of Europe, it's considered modest.” she looked around the dining room. “This, if you'll beg my pardon, is not modest.”

Ben chuckled, “it's the sixteenth century tapestries, isn't it?”

“I rather like them.” she answered, spearing one of the roasted broccoli florets. “I take it most of the court business is taken care of in one of the four houses, another is for official events, and the other two is the living area of the family?”

“Yes.” He shook his head. “Don't worry, you won't get lost there as easy as you can here.” He took a breath. “How are you liking the halibut?”

“Delicious.” She ate another bite of the fish. “I believe I'm adjusting to the cuisine quicker than the climate.” she shifted her gaze back to her plate. She didn't want to bring up the book theft at the dinner table, now was not the time. “Today has felt rather exhausting.”

“Agreed.” his knife clinked against his plate. “Tomorrow will likely prove the same.” he made an odd noise that caused her to too look up. “Beg your pardon.” he set his fork down on his plate and a servant whisked it away. “What do you think of Shakespeare?”

Rey shrugged, “ _Macbeth_ would have been better with real walking trees. If you're going to throw in something as outlandish as witches acting as oracles, what not have walking trees? It's not an actual history.”

He grinned, “rather like why doesn't Hamlet throw his uncle out of Alderaan, because, last time I checked succession laws, he was king and Claudius was second in line.”

“Or he could have said he was going back to college, when really he went to raise an army and Horatio and Ophelia could have sent him coded messages in seemingly innocent letters.” she paused, “all of the tragic heroes are in the wrong play.” she pinched the bridge of her nose as another footman removed her plate. “As for the comedies...”

“If all the tragic heroes are in the wrong play, where do you suppose Romeo belongs?” He countered, “surely not _King Lear_.”

“King Lear is a warning against narcissism.” she sat back in her seat. “And as for where young Montague belongs...” she shook her head. “He should switch places with Horatio, and accompany Othello in the halls of Elsinore castle whilst Horatio and Hamlet sort out Iago. Ophelia and Juliet can go to Bath for the interim.”

“There's plenty of canals in Venice to hide a body.” he frowned, “such a grim discussion over dinner.” he took a drink of wine as new plates were put in front of them. “what did you and your grandfather talk about at meals?”

Rey looked at the thinly sliced roast duck and mashed turnips, the wine sauce ladled over both giving off a heavy, rich scent of cinnamon. “The estate, crops, weather...” she picked up her fork and knife. “how I'm progressing with my skills on the piano forte.” she managed a smile, “I didn't practice today. I took the nap instead.”

“One day off will not matter.” Ben answered, “I'll not write your governess and tell you of your failure to complete today's assignments.” The corners of his mouth went upward. “Though I suspect you have been out from under the woman's thumb for several months now.”

She cut into her meat. “It was my Christmas present.” she set down both utensils as she started to giggle. “I thought Grandfather was making a jest. But he wasn't. And if I'm entirely honest, it's far easier to get through a concerto or a row of stitches without someone harping on tiny mistakes, some of which should even count.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start preparing that geography quiz soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August is nearly over, and Ben and Rey must return to the capitol. For the first time since the day they met, the two finally have some alone time.

Rey stared up at the canopy over her bed, unable to sleep. The time on Achtow had nearly come to an end. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, she and Benedikt would get into a carriage together, and return to the capitol. She knew he had purposefully asked for them to spend the five hour drive alone, as the two of them had scarcely had more than ten minutes to speak in private since his first night here. While they had gone on long rides, him pointing out landmarks and other areas of interest, they were always accompanied by a guard or two. Walking through the maze felt much the same.

Her book still remained in his possession, never mentioned and she didn't dare ask. Which told her once they passed through the gates towards the capitol he’d begin the long overdue conversation, with no escape for either of them. A month, in her mind, gave him more than enough time to read it. Despite not having leafed through the tome in three weeks, she had plenty of daydreams and some deep in slumber about the contents. Although she always woke up right after she lay or stood naked in front of the prince, struggling to catch her breath and burdened ache between her legs she couldn't soothe.

Come this time next week, the two of them would be wed, and for all she knew, if she were able to measure the exact time, they’d be in Benedikt’s bed, their bodies joined. She expected regardless of their situation, she’d awaken naked seven days from now. Naked, deflowered, and possibly bred - she didn’t doubt for a moment the prince would fail to leave her pregnant before October. Despite the fact she knew they had separate chambers waiting in the palace, she knew she’d spend no night next month alone in whichever bed she slept in.

Despite the lack of privacy in conversation, she'd caught fleeting looks of her betrothed's face. He always had a hungry look about him. Not for food or sport, he had one thing in mind, and, despite her innocence in the practice, she definitely remembered reading about it. Perhaps the lack of privacy proved a good thing, or he might have gotten her to surrender her maidenhood before they were wed.

She might as well have done it without his persuasion, and perhaps he had kept the distance he had out of fear of it happening. Not wanting to have the risk of leaving her with child, and thus avoid the fire of rumors when the babe arrived less than nine months from the wedding. Of course, given she had a monthly her second week here, if they had lain together in the days after, the wedding loomed close enough people might have looked the other way, dismissing the imagined child as early. She’d not appear pregnant at the wedding. 

If Ben knocked on her door right now, she knew she’d let him in. Into her room, into her bed, and let him claim her innocence without another thought.

In the earlier chapters of _The Lavender Room,_ the author stated that young women who spent much of their youth riding horseback were likely either thin or break their own maidenheads in the process, brushing the blood aside with little thought. Given she'd spent countless hours riding, she felt she most certainly had either broken or thinned hers. Though given what the authoress said about men and the size of their hands and feet, she was most certainly going to bleed on her wedding night. Likely she’d also have a few bruises, her thighs aching from having her husband between them more than once.

She expected a thorough bedding from Benedikt. Her virginity not so much ended as vanquished, she easily imagined him taking her several times over. Once when they first were left alone, and again when they caught their breath. After a short sleep, he’d awaken her again for a third time, and - as the dawn broke over the marriage bed, he’d claim her a fourth time, leaving no doubt of the union consummated. 

Rey whimpered, pressing her thighs together. The carriage ride to the capitol now seemed too long and too short at the same time. If it wasn't for the literal platoon of guards stationed around the exterior, she didn't know what Benedikt might attempt. Norns, he might ignore the guards presence and try something with the curtains drawn. Though perhaps, the insomnia plaguing her might also haunt him on the other side of the palace, and they’d both fall asleep, losing the chance to speak. At least completely. 

“You're overthinking this.” she muttered into her pillow. “For all I know, he's thrown my book into the fire after seeing the contents.”

_No, he hasn't._

A tiny, wicked smile came to her face remembering where the page where she’d last placed the ribbon in her book. The middle of chapter seven, discussing how a woman may ride her husband, taking her pleasure while he lay beneath her. While she couldn’t properly imagine what Benedikt looked like naked, she could imagine them almost fully dressed – as described in chapter six. Given the former chapter also described how a woman may take her husband while seated in his lap, she had no trouble picturing her skirts rucked up to her waist, Benedikt's massive hands holding her thighs as their hips rocked together.

_You want to try everything you've read._

One of her favorite daydreams was the two of them reading a chapter and, when they were finished, putting into practice what they had read. The way one learned a lesson until they can repeat it perfectly. Unfortunately, such lovely notions would have to wait until later in their marriage. Two weeks after the wedding came the coronation, and Rey knew what when it came to ruling, the country always came first. Benedikt's responsibilities must take precedence over everything else, including her.

The Seven Years War, ten years in the past, had exhausted most of the desire for battle, and, as Alderaan had kept their noses out of it, no threats loomed on the horizon. The world needed peace for a while, at least until the new century, twenty six years from now. Unfortunately, since men, not women, ran the world, no matter what Empress Catherine might want to say or believe, the peace felt tenuous at best. True, Catherine might have the largest country, and some vague notion of the most power, she could not claim the largest empire. That distinction belonged to King George in Coruscant. A journey to the far side of the steppes of Ilum took so much time it made the voyage to New York in North Hosnia look like a trip down the garden path.

Alderaan's empire, while not grand or large, at least, in Rey's mind, fell under the category of manageable. Some forts in Africa and Asia, those islands she couldn't remember the name of near Mandalore. Places so far from here, she'd have trouble finding them on a map. Almost nothing but places to stop and restock ships on their way to other places across the globe.

What on Earth did Coruscant plan to do with Kessel? Did their giant territory in the upper part of North Hosnia have a proper name? If anyone was going to start a fight, it’d happen to the east or west of Alderaan, and God willing, they’d remain out of conflict. 

“Go to sleep.” she muttered, “it's none of our concern.” She focused on her breathing, inhaling slowly, counting seconds as she let it go. No doubt one of the days in the next week, she and Ben were going to walk through the palace in the capitol, giving her a grand tour, not trusting a servant, while his mother finalized wedding details.

If he happened to pull her into an alcove and steal a few kisses, she’d more than happily oblige. Perhaps they might practice kissing in the carriage on the drive to the capitol.

*

Ben put both copies of _The Lavender Room_ in his saddle bag, rubbing the silken ribbon between his thumb and forefinger one last time before buckling it shut. While he wasn’t riding horseback home,he chose to carry the item as personal baggage. He didn’t know how many hours he had slept, perhaps a total of four, none of them consecutive. This might not be the first time he'd gone with minimal sleep, it was the first time he seriously minded. For the first time since the day they met, six glorious hours stretched out in which he and Andromeda could speak and spend time together alone. A privacy they hadn’t had the luxury of in what felt like forever.

He'd nearly risen in the middle of the night, put on his robe and crossed the corridors to his betrothed's room. She, no doubt, had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow and he loathed the idea of disturbing her slumber. But a small part of him wondered if he had, and he’d found her awake, would she have let him into her room? What if she had let him into her bed, a few scant days before their wedding? 

Hellfire, how many nights since he had come to Achtow had he wanted to make the journey?

Of course, it little mattered now, in six days the marriage would take place. The wedding seemed suddenly real, realer than it had felt since morning his mother told him. Six little days, and it wouldn’t matter which bed he and Andromeda slept in. Norns, if they weren't found in each other's bed regularly after the wedding, they’d certainly hear more about it than him visiting her once before the wedding.

Something told him if he _had_ gone, they’d have lain together, him stealing out of the little princess’s bed in the predawn. He had the fleeting image of Rey sitting up in said bed, her hair loose around her shoulders, resting her hand on her stomach, a knowing smile on her face as he turned back towards her in the door. He’d have planted a babe in his bride, and if the child came early, a scant week before the marriage turned nine months, not a word said upon such an observation being made. 

Babies never came on time, his mother told him when he was little. He didn't have to do much in terms of mental gymnastics to know something may have happened with his own parents – his birthday stood closer to eight months following the wedding than nine.

“Stop it.” he muttered, popping the last bite of bread into his mouth. “It doesn't matter now.”

When they returned to Brehashan Palace, he expected privacy to become nonexistent for both of them. However, he planned on giving her the personal tour of their home sometime before the wedding. He could count on Mother not monopolizing the time with Andromeda for the first month. Despite her illness, the queen would carry on as if she weren’t ill, and not rest, when they both knew full well it was the best thing for her health. She’d likely not rest until the end of September, when the duty and crown lay on his head, instead of hers.

Of course, telling his mother to rest and getting her to do it were two extremely different things.

He'd assign the task to Lady Holdo.

Wiping his fingers and mouth with his napkin, he pulled on his suit coat, checking that the handkerchief Rey had given him remained tucked in one of his pockets. He decided to return her book to her in the carriage, and ask her forgiveness in keeping it so long. Something told him she'd already read the book all the way through on the trip north, but if he'd interrupted her second or third reading, he didn’t know.

They were going to read it together this winter. He planned on the two of them sitting on a pile of furs and heavy blankets before the fire in his chamber, naked and content. She’d read aloud while he brushed and braided her glorious hair. He'd had the daydream several times, and Ben had pictured her belly both round and flat, unable to decide which he'd rather have. It always ended with him pulling her into his lap and loving her.

“I should have gone last night.” he shook his head and picked up the saddlebag in one hand and his tricorn hat in the other. He gave his room one last look before going out into the corridor and quickly down the stairs. Summer had already started to relinquish its hold on this part of Europe, the morning air edged in a cool one considered warm come October. Rey already waited outside, rubbing the nose of her horse, her voice too soft for him to hear her. “Good morning.”

She looked up, smiling. “Morning. Lord and Lady Hux left with their children, wanting to go while the little ones weren’t awake enough to object.” She gave her horse one last pat on the neck before handing the reins over to a groom. “You behave yourself, Beebee, no biting.”

The horse tossed his head twice before walking with the groom to the flat wagon of luggage in front of the coach. Ben's own horse stood tethered to the cart.

“I think they're angry with us.” Ben said to Rey. “This is the first day in the past month we've not gone for a ride after breakfast.”

“Well, Beebee is going to have to get used to such things. Besides, once winter is here, riding for anyone is out of the question.' she answered as they watched the cart pulled away, heading down the drive. “I know he's not as temperamental now as when we arrived.” She frowned, “I believe we're in for some rain later today.”

“Highly probable, although we’re fortunate to have a few barriers keeping us from getting the strong storms they have in the Atlantic.” he set a hand on the small of her back and guided her towards their carriage. “And I apologize in advance if I fall asleep on the drive and start snoring.” A footman opened the door of the coach and she stepped inside,and he followed, nearly losing his hat in the door before sitting down at her side.

“It's perfectly all right.” She adjusted her skirts as he set his bag down and replaced his hat. “I've often found it's harder to not fall asleep while in a carriage than to remain awake.” She set her hands in her lap as the coachman closed and locked the door, the conveyance moving slightly as the guards and other coachmen took their places. “Particularly if you decide not to have tea with your breakfast.”

“Understandable.” he glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. “You did have time to finish your breakfast, yes?”

“I did.” she swallowed, “I'm a little surprised Maz isn't out here issuing orders left and right.” She rubbed her temple, a tiny hint of a blush coming to her cheek. “Is it me, or is this as awkward as our first dinner?”

“A little, yes.” He reached up, hitting his hand on the roof of the carriage, indicating they were ready to depart, and a moment later, the coach lurched forward and he let out a breath. “Don't let my mother bully you when we get to the capitol. She's not always aware she's doing it, and I suspect she's currently pacing back and forth, worried we're going to show up arguing, or worse.”

“I feel like we've had this conversation before.” she lifted her chin. “Only it came from Lady Rose in regards to how to spend rainy afternoons.” she grinned, “as long as she doesn't have a footman whisk my plate away before I've finished eating, I don't think we'll have any problems.”

Ben undid the buckle of the saddlebag and reached inside, keeping his face perfectly even as he drew out her copy of _The Lavender Room_ , transferring it from his right hand to his left and set it in her lap. “I believe this is yours. My apologies for not returning it sooner.”

*

Rey swallowed as Ben's fingers lingered against her skirts as she took the book up, rubbing her fingers against the ribbon, her slight blush growing deeper. “Unless you also have a copy and have simply switched bookmarks, yes.” she kept her composure as he set his hand more fully on her skirts. Without panniers or excessive petticoats, it lay almost perfectly on her thigh. “I mean...”

“I have my own.” He answered his voice lowering as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “I'm looking forward to exploring the contents with you, _Anja_.” He raised his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to the underside of her ear. “All thirteen chapters.” He kissed the side of her face, “do you want me to stop?”

“No.” she answered as he lifted her chin and brushed her lips with his, certain he’d hear her heart pounding. “You honestly mean that? All thirteen chapters?”

“I do.” He took her bottom lip in both of his and tugged it, “though some of them are so tempting, we might have to do in depth research before moving onto the next.”

Rey set the book aside and slid her hands up the lapels of his coat, uncertain of how to proceed. Hesitantly, she ran her tongue along the seam of his mouth, and he made a soft noise, letting her slip it inside. She tried to remember what the book had said about kissing, somewhere in the first chapter, and she raised one hand to rest against his cheek as he took control, working her lips apart with his.

“We have half a dozen hours to sort this out.” he chucked, nudging his nose against her cheek. “Or did you have other plans?”

“No.” she swallowed, meeting his gaze. “I think we've done plenty of talking these past few weeks, what do you think?”

“Yes.” He nuzzled her neck, letting out a deep breath. “though we haven't had privacy, and even now, it's not complete.” Ben's fingers slowly skimmed the skirt of her frock, moving over her knee and onto her thigh. “Where is it...”

She looked down, watching as his hand traveled up to the side and found the pocket slit in the skirt and her head jerked up as he moved his hand under the cloth, through her petticoats, their gazes locking as she felt his hand reach bare skin. “Ben,” she swallowed as he gathered up her shift and tucked it under her pocket, placing his hand on her bare thigh.

“You're trembling.” he kissed her again, “is this...” his palm flattened against her skin, his fingers spreading out, his thumb almost at her knee. “not wanted?” His other hand traced her ear, and she half suspected he wanted to pull her into his lap.

She tightened her grip on his lapel. “What are you planning to do?” she squeaked as the hand under her skirts started to move, gently petting her leg. Without even thinking, she moved her thighs further apart, almost resting the one he held on both of his.

“A little more of this.” Ben's breath came quick against her ear as he explored the expanse of skin, chuckling as he kissed her neck. “May I, Anja? May I touch the lovely treasure nestled between your thighs?”

Anja

He'd called her that a minute ago, and she'd barely registered the nickname, but now, it felt different, the whole idea of him having a name for her, solely his and no one else's...

She nodded, kissing his ear. “Yes,” she breathed, “gently.” she rested her head against his shoulder, not trusting herself to move as his hand inched upward. “Ben...” She whimpered as his questing fingers found what they sought.

“Of course, sweeting.” He stroked the hair covering her mound, “so soft. Let me see....” he shifted his hand to cup the area, “where is it..”

“What...” Rey bit back a yelp as his embrace tightened and she felt certain she was blushing all the way to her scalp.

“There it is. There's your pearl.” His thumb pressed against her clit, and he let out a low chuckle. “I bet it's beautiful, just like the rest of you.” His index finger moved against her lower lips, the tip barely pressing inside. “I’m looking forward to seeing it, along with these lovely slick folds.” 

“Ben.” she managed to gasp as he continued rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves slowly, keeping his eyes locked on hers. “This seems unfair to you.”

He kissed her neck again. “Are you so brave, so bold?” he looked down at her hand on his lapel. “Go on.” His hand stilled against her, “if you wish to make this a mutual... exploration.”

“There's an interesting euphemism for... for whatever this is.” she slid her hand down to his waist, feeling her blush deepen. Was this all some dream? Surely, any minute now she’d awaken back in her bed, this carriage ride a fabrication. Awaken to a knock on the door, and find Benedikt standing there - which led her back to last night’s dreams.

She slid one hand down the front of his coat and onto the front flap of his trousers, keeping her eyes on his as she moved her hand underneath. She kept her breathing as even as possible as she moved past the smooth fabric of his linen shirt and he let out a groan as she felt coarse hair under her palm. She swallowed as her hand drifted upward, a tiny flutter of panic filling her as her fingers closed around the base of his cock.

“What are you thinking, Anja?” He rasped against her cheek as she ran one finger up the length. “You look scared.” He started to rub her clit again.

“I don't see how you...” she swallowed. “How you'll fit.” Rey licked her lips as she ran her palm over the head, “it doesn't seem possible.”

“Darling.” He breathed, “your sheath will take me when the time comes.” he slid two fingers inside her cunt and she had to bite her lip to hold back her cry. “Breathe, sweeting.”

She pressed her face against his shoulder as he moved his fingers, in and out, the pace slow and certain. She closed her hand around his cock and found the rhythm he'd started. “We can practice kissing again after, yes?”

He nipped at her earlobe, “of course, Anja. It's a long ride home.”

*

Ben kept his face even as Rey put the book into her pocket and straightened her skirts the best she could, imagining dismissing the slight rumpling of her skirts from the ride, and not the fact he'd had his hand under them. He double checked the buttons of his trousers, trying not to think of what they had shared. “I suspect luncheon will be sent to our rooms, and we'll have another dinner where we sit and chew at one another.”

Rey tucked her handkerchief up the sleeve of her short coat. “We have at least one meal to have our lack of conversation dismissed as exhaustion from the journey.”

“Point.” He leaned back against the seat as the carriage went under the stone arch which marked the entrance to the courtyard, the massive gates were thrown wide, and the rich smell of something roasting wafted towards them. “And if we state we slept on the journey here, it is not a complete lie.”

“True.” She picked up her tricorn, placing it on her head. “I suspect however, we will have a schedule come tomorrow.”

Ben nodded, squeezing her hand as the carriage went in a slow circle and came to a stop. “Find a good place to hide your book,” he fastened the buckle on his saddlebag. “Handy as your pockets are.” He put on his own hat. “Check under your bed to see if there's a ledge of some kind.”

“I won't be so foolish as to leave it out in the open. Not again.” she answered. “I'll have a look around when I get upstairs, or wherever my room is.”

One of the coachmen opened the door and Ben stepped out, keeping one hand on his hat so as not to lose it, and turned to offer his hand to Rey to help her step down. The smell of smoked meat was stronger now they were outside and he squared his shoulders as his mother came towards them.

“You're home!” she declared, her smile bright as she reached them and he took her hand in his, kissing it while bowing his head.

“We're not late, are we, Mother?” He straightened up, noticing she had a few more gray hairs then when he last saw her; her eyes looked about as tired as he felt.

“Of course not.” she beamed, turning towards Rey. “Andromeda.”

Rey instantly swept into a deep curtsey. “Your majesty.”

“No, no...” Mother pulled Rey back up to her feet. “This isn't Chandrila.” she embraced the girl, kissing both cheeks. “Goodness, the ambassador failed to speak of your height.”

Ben had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he'd seen the dress measurements and they told the story of his fiance's size. Likely she remained too caught up with fabrics and patterns to notice, or if she had, the fact had slipped her mind. “Perhaps the ambassador had trouble reading his own handwriting.” He offered Rey his arm as his mother strode inside, shaking her head, as if he spoke nonsense.

“It's possible.” Rey whispered, “or he forgot to wear his glasses while reading.” They came into the grand salon, and she let out a small gasp as she took in the room around them. “This is a great deal of marble – and granite.”

“Yes, dear? ” Mother turned, “You both must be worn out from the journey. I've already arranged for baths and lunch to be sent to your rooms.” She came over and took Rey's arm from his. “Benedikt, you know the way to yours, I'll take Ana upstairs personally, so we can start to get to know one another, the way you two already have.”

Rey jerked free of his mother's hold. “It's Andromeda or Rey.” Her voice sounded cold enough to freeze the North Sea. “Ana is what my grandfather calls me. No one else. I do not care if you are the Queen of Alderaan or the Czarina of Ilum.”

Mother's smile fractured, if only slightly, before she cleared her throat. “My apologies, Andromeda.” She held out her hand, “and an advance apology if I forget in the future.”

Ben watched as Rey slowly took his mother's hand and let the woman lead her down the corridor, the sight a little comical, given how the younger towered over the elder.

“You weren't to know. I should have stated so in one of my letters.” She answered, “I haven't spent much time, well... in company outside of my grandfather's estate.”

“Perhaps you did inform me and we both overlooked it. Given the events of the past few weeks, it's a miracle any of us can remember what our own names are.” Mother waved her free hand dismissively, and Ben shook his head, turning to go in the opposite direction.

A hot bath sounded wonderful.

The ladies were taking the long way upstairs, no doubt his mother had something she simply must show Rey. The dining room, so she could find her own way this evening. He knew that his rooms and the ones prepared for Rey were less than a minute's walk down the same corridor. He didn't want to think about how close they were, not after what they'd shared in the coach.

He swore he still felt her delicate smooth fingers around his shaft and her quick breaths against his neck. The dreamy, unfocused look on his Anja's face when she came under his hand. Something to picture in his mind until the wedding night; and even perhaps, after.

Ben lifted his chin and headed up the stairs. Perhaps after his bath, he’d catch up on all the information about the country his mother felt he didn't need to know while he’d sojourned in the countryside.

*

The windows looked out into the octagonal courtyard, and since Brehashan stood in the heart of the city, the palace couldn’t have spectacular views of gardens, mountains, or expansive parks. Rey hugged herself as she watched the changing of the guards, and a rather proud bird who decided the best place to perch was atop the statue of Bail Organa in the center of the yard. The knowledge of how far she'd come and how much her life was going to change in a matter of days suddenly fell all the more real. She turned from the window and looked around her new bedchamber.

The pale green walls were trimmed in white, and above the fireplace hung a painting by an artist she did not know, but the scene clearly depicted the opening one from _Much Ado About Nothing_ , with a party gathered in a grassy field augmented with wildflowers, the ladies in pale frocks and the men in breeches and over-ruffled shirts. Of course, it probably wasn't inspired by the Shakespearean play at all and had some official, boring, unimaginative name, such as _Picnic Along the Danube_ or whatever the river in the distance was called. Still, she'd keep her own idea about the painting.

As Ben suggested, she checked under the bed and found a wide ledge as part of the frame, and wasted no time hiding her copy of _The Lavender Room_ there. The bed itself was wider than she was tall, covered in a green and cream colored brocade – the four posts holding up a canopy which matched the coverlet, and she ran a hand along the carved wood; vines and flowers. On the side nearest to her there stood a footstool, which, even with her height, she'd need to climb into the bed.

“This place seems confused.” She went over to the door near the hearth and nudged it open, watching through the crack as maids unpacked her trunks, though she also saw frocks and other garments hanging in wait in the wardrobes. Closing the door, she went to the odd looking cabinet against the wall, pulling out a drawer at random, swallowing hard as she took in the silver and ruby bracelet inside.

“I chose a small selection of the court collection for your jewel chest.” Leia's voice caused her to drop the bangle, feeling like a thief. “I'm sorry, dear.” she came into the room, “I've come into this chamber a dozen times a week since June, and I forgot I'm now required to knock.”

Rey reached down and picked up the bracelet, putting it back into the compartment. “After I bathed, ate and changed out of my traveling clothes, I didn't quite know what to do with myself.” she sighed, “I didn't think it proper for me to go wandering the corridors. Nor did I want to get in anyone's way.”

Leia took her hand and squeezed it. “A new place with a new routine to learn.” She lifted the lid of the case, revealing four compartments, each with a necklace inside. “These are some of the...” she paused, “I supposed the best word to use is conservative items of the collection.” she picked up the one with a solitary yellow topaz hanging from it. “Here.” She undid the clasp and before Rey could state she didn't need to, it hung around her neck, the stone cold against her skin. “Perfect.”

She swallowed, “thank you.” she set a hand on the stone, the weight of it slight despite its size, and she felt her cheeks flush.

“Yellow is differently one of your colors, Andromeda.” She smiled, squeezing her hand again. “I do apologize about the lackluster view from the windows.” she went over to them. “Most of the courts in Europe find us strange to live in the heart of the capitol. But living here has a purpose. Can you tell me what it is?”

She joined the queen. “You are able to see the people, and they can see you.” she lifted her chin, watching the guards. “Politics may take place up the street, but we're not isolated. We're just as human as the rest of the people.” She sighed, “I'm certain I can put it in a more dignified manner. However, I'm still likely to mix up an adjective or two, and say the completely wrong thing.”

Leia let out a chuckle. “Understandable, and you are quite correct.” she shook her head. “What are they about in Chandrila?”

“Nothing which is fit for polite company.” she stated and she glanced towards the door of the dressing room. “I have a feeling I have a fitting scheduled for tomorrow.”

“Well, we can’t have the bride wearing an ill fitting frock.” She pulled out a handkerchief and covered a cough. “Or frocks. I'm afraid once you try on the wedding dress, you may find yourself trying on multiple gowns to check the hems, bodices, and sleeves.”

Rey ducked her head. “I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble.”

“Most of the frocks in question are for the winter.” she sighed, “goodness knows, it tends to turn up before you're fully ready for it.”

“So should I expect the cold to arrive last week of September?” she frowned, “or does it have the decency to wait until halfway through October?”

Leia reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair out of her face. “The real cold starts in November.” she took Rey's hand and led her away from the window. “I don't want you to worry about winter. Enough people will fret over the cold, ice, and snow, you don't need to do a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 1773, where knickers weren't really a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to life in the Alderaan capitol continues for Rey, while Ben has a conversation with his mother which is both melancholy and embarrassing. Dinner proves not much better - after dinner, however, things between the engaged couple grow more - intimate.

The sound of bells ringing woke Rey. She grimaced against her pillow as she heard a door open and a moment later, the sound of the heavy drapes against the windows were furled back. In a minute, a maids would throw back the curtains around her bed and she'd lose any chance of falling back asleep. Rather than fight it, she rolled onto her back, yawning. In a few days, she’d awaken in a different form, and in a different bed. She sincerely doubted the staff or any member of the court, including the queen, entertained the idea of waking her and the prince the morning after their wedding.

“Good morning, your grace.” A woman's voice said cheerily as sunlight poured over her bed. “I hope I did not wake you.”

Rey pushed herself up to a sit, blinking in the bright morning. “No, the clock tower did, or the nearest church.” she rubbed her face as the woman continued to tie back the bed curtains. “I don't know the difference yet.”

“Church.” the maid answered and Rey took a good look at the woman. She was older than her by a few years, with almost white blonde hair, which was tied back in two braided buns at the base of her neck, a small lace cap tied over it. “Not to worry, it will not take you long to discern the bells of Saint Canute and the parliament clock.” she picked up Rey's dressing gown. “The church is nearer, so they are, of course, louder.”

Getting out of bed, she let the woman help her with the robe. “I'm afraid I grew up in a quiet place compared to this city.” she said nothing as the maid tied the sash, “I've met too many people in the past day and I'm afraid I can't remember your name.” she pulled on her slippers.

“Astrid, your grace.” the woman dipped in a slight bow. “breakfast will arrive shortly.” She half led Rey to the vanity, “so I will understand if you do not wish to speak much before you've had a cup of tea.”

Rey chuckled as the woman undid the two braids of her hair and picked up the brush. “It's all right.” A door creaked behind them and, in the mirror, she saw another servant, this one in dark green livery, carrying a tray. “Something smells good.”

The footman left the tray on a nearby table before bowing and exiting the room without saying a word.

“Don't mind Gregori.” Astrid handed Rey the brush before going over to the table. “He is newly elevated to his position, and tends to keep his focus on not dropping things than remembering to speak.”

“I also suspect he has more than his fair share of things to get done during the day.” She ran the brush through her hair, her focus on searching for non-existent tangles. “A great deal of pomp, protocols, and preparing for the end of the week.”

“Yes, your grace.” Astrid came back with a cup of tea and a plate with a few pieces of fruit, a small piece of fish, and what looked like a savory biscuit, along with a fork. “Best to make something sensible.” she took the brush back. “A lot of fitting to get through this morning.”

“I think my job consists of standing still and getting talked at, instead of to.” she picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of fruit. “And also mention if something is too tight.” she smiled, “I'm extremely glad the extra wide panniers are not the fashion here in Alderaan.”

“Only a handful of courts still consider them fashionable, and most everyone else in Europe doesn't understand how the entirety of Scandinavia scorns the wigs and powder of the rest.” The woman answered, gathering Rey's hair into one hand and brushing out the ends. “Perhaps it comes from knowing the benefits of soap and hot water more than once a month.”

“Something also tells me it has to do with pomade's reaction to the cold.” She ate a few chunks of fruit, half watching as the woman parted her hair into fifths, and started to weave a complex, yet simple looking braid. “I know, it hasn't even started to get cold.”

“Wigs have their times, places, and countries.” Astrid answered, “besides, given the fashion plates I've seen, I suspect they have a great deal of headaches in Chandrila.” She fastened the end of the braid and twisted it up into a bun at the base of Rey's skull. “Front lacing or back lacing stays for today?”

“Front.” Rey answered, reaching for her tea. “Unless the majority of the gowns I'm getting fitted for require them in the back.”

“I don't think so, since the idea for the next few months is you'll need to stay warm, and there's little cause for you to travel up the road to court either.” she finished pinning the braid into place. “Most are preparing to head off to their own estates, once the wedding and coronation are over.” She shook her head, and Rey watched her cross the room and go into the next.

She drank a little from her cup, choosing not to answer; she already knew her winter plans. Staying here in the palace, working on her language skills, and her wifely duties to Ben – and her duty to Alderaan. “The trouble isn't getting dressed and undressed a great deal of times today, it's having to stand still for hours on end.” she answered as the woman came back with a small stack of clothing.

“If you fall asleep standing up, no one will blame you.” she sorted the pile, handing the stockings to Rey. “I think we'll stick with the flat slippers for walking, and if they need you to change into taller heels, we'll manage.” She laid the rest of the undergarments out in a row.

Rey pulled the socks on and fastened the garters under her knees. “A day without pockets.” she sighed, “likely the worst of it.”

“Pockets are grand things, aren't they?” Astrid put the brush down and shook out the dickey petticoat. “I'll wear four of them as soon as I work out the logistics.” She paused, looking the stack over. “We'll add the required under-layers as needed.”

She reached over and picked up the unidentified food, sniffing it once; it smelled sweet, but the feel of it in her hands wasn't exactly bread, nor was it cake. “What is this?”

“A muffin, your grace.” The maid answered, “think of it as a two bite loaf of bread.” she spread out the pair of stays on the bed, and started checking the rest of the garments while Rey finished her breakfast. “We use honey to sweeten most things which require it here in Alderaan.” she shook her head, “the stranglehold other countries have on the sugar trade is, for lack of a better word...”

“Disgusting.” Rey stated, “not to mention the methods of procurement.” she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “But I suppose there is one great freedom in not having something everyone wants.” She turned towards Astrid, “people are more than willing to leave you alone.” She frowned, “imagine if Chandrila got it into their head to start a war against Ilum. There’s far too many countries between them, and simply because her royal highness, Marie Antoinette's brother is on the throne of Corellia, the people will not stand to have troops march through their country.” 

Astrid nodded, helping Rey to her feet. “I believe all you need to do is hear three accounts of what winter in Ilum is like, and realize what a folly it is to invade.”

“You can have a mountain of evidence in things and someone will always state they know better.” She held her arms up near her head to help the maid put the petticoat on. “But doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results is the perfect definition of insanity.”

The older woman snickered, “it works with growing crops, why is conquest any different?”

“Even the harvest is subject to the weather.” She kept still as the petticoat was tied in place. “The fine weather in the capitol must mean the whole country is enjoying such delights.” She shook her head. “You can have all the reports of floods from the other side of the country and people a hundred kilometers away don't believe it because it's not right in front of them.”

“Hm.” Astrid picked up the stays and Rey held her arms out, letting the woman put them on. “I suppose that's another of Alderaan's advantages. We're not so massive as to let concerns slip through the proverbial cracks.” She turned her attention to the laces.

*

The relief of finding his paperwork already sorted for him upon his return from Achtow had eliminated at least half of the work Ben expected to face. He also knew he had nothing truly urgent waiting, as his mother had promised to send for him if any form of disaster struck. He drained the last of his tea as he read the proposal to increase the number of troops in the standing army. There were at least a dozen letters backing the document, most of which came from the lords living nearer the southern borders.

While he seriously doubted any country would take it into their heads to invade Alderaan so soon after the nightmare of the Seven Years War, the truth was, he did see their point. Of course, he also imagined the slew of second, third, Norns, even fourth born noble sons whose fathers thought nothing of purchasing commissions for said sons, and perhaps a dozen possessed the brains and the guts to do their duties. Why did it take so little time to forget the horrors of war? He knew what came of a glut of officers – and not enough true soldiers. More men looking for their own glory, and caring little who died for it.

He set the document down, pinching the bridge of his nose, deciding that his mother's decision to move his desk out of his bedroom and down into a room on the first floor. A proper office, she called it – keeping his duty to the kingdom and the running of the kingdom in separate places. By being down here, he was spared the distraction of knowing Rey was down the corridor, getting fitted for all those frocks he'd watched his mother pouring over before he left the capitol.

A single sketch and a few swaths of fabric was all he'd really gotten to take in, and most of the process had seemed – strange. He supposed it came from seeing his mother in such an excited state, a rare thing in his life, and wondering how a little thing like a bolt of yellow linen with pink flowers worked into the material could make his mother act so – well, _silly._

He quietly sighed, sitting back up, refilling his cup of tea. With the plans for both the wedding and coronation settled, including contingency plans based upon the weather, all he had to do was wait – and make sure his ditto suit fit on the morning of each. Much to his chagrin, the law forbade him from not crowning Rey as his queen officially until their marriage was a year old, or she produced an heir, whichever came first. In his mind, however, she already was – and while the people of Alderaan were under no obligation to recognize his way of thinking, every member of the household did.

Though he doubted Rey cared if people called her 'your highness' or 'your majesty' or even 'your grace' from now until the end of time.

“Benedikt, are you in here?” Mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

“Yes, I am.” He stood as she came into the room. “I thought you were upstairs, watching Andromeda's fittings.”

“Oh, I'm going to go back up after I’ve taken care of a few things.” she waved her hand dismissively, “I don't need to see her try on petticoats to check for proper length.” She walked to the window, shaking her head. “Besides, I wanted to triple check the menus for September.”

“Getting so far ahead?” He went over and joined her, wondering if she was looking for something in the marching guards. “Or are you worried about coming to breakfast some morning and finding no jam?”

“I saw the pantry the other day. There's enough jam to last until December, and three cooks were busily making more.” She sighed, “and don't you worry about having to plan my funeral, Benedikt. There's a protocol already in place.”

“I don't like to think about you dying.” He hugged his mother. “I know, you will tell me it's inevitable, but at the same time, it's not a pleasant thought.” He closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head. “Besides, I know you. If Death shows up before this time next year, you'll smack him in the face and tell him to come back after you've lived to see your first grandchild.”

Leia let out a weak chuckle against his chest. “What an absurd and possibly sacrilegious statement, young man.” He could hear her smile. “I have no say in the matter. I'll not be here this time next year, I know that as certain as I know this winter will be cold.” She cleared her throat. “I will, however, do my utmost to not die on either your birthday or Christmas. You don't need such days tainted.”

“Mother...” he felt her push him away, and she walked over to the painting of Queen Breha, whom he barely remembered; apart from a lilting laugh and the smell of mint. “You're turning melancholy.” He went back to his desk, taking a drink of tea. “It doesn't suit you.”

“I find so much more time in my days now, Benny. With duty now going to you, I'm at a bit of a loss.” she sighed, clasping her hands in front of her. “You and Andromeda seem quite smitten with one another. I noticed it last night at dinner.” She smiled, “I had worried about you two getting along, but now...”

Ben felt his cheeks go pink and he quickly looked away. “You're not regretting you didn’t have us married by proxy earlier this summer, are you?” Certainly, if such a thing had taken place, he and Rey’s time at Achtow would have passed much differently. 

“No. Though I am glad I moved the wedding date up. If it wasn't for the details involved, I'd have it tomorrow and not in four days.” she cleared her throat. “Though I am going to give you some advice on the matter.”

He set his cup down, turning his full attention to her. “Yes, Mother?”

“For Andromeda's sake, more than anyone else's, try to keep the children at least eighteen months apart in age.” Leia stated flatly and Ben felt his face go scarlet. “You're embarrassed now, but wait until the rest of the country gets a good look at you two together. You must remember no one says a thing about a king and queen with ten children and another on the way, it's having none which creates dreadful gossip.”

“Moth-er.” he intoned, certain his ears were on fire.

“Don't you dare say I'm crass, Benedikt.” she reached into her pocket and drew out a handkerchief. “I'll leave you to your paperwork, and I'll see you at dinner.”

He inclined his head, “have a lovely afternoon, Mother. I will warn you, Andromeda wields a deadly fan – she smacked Mozart with it once.”

Leia snickered. “A hundred years from now it'll make a wonderful tale for Alderaan's history museum, if we have one.”

“I'm afraid she's already chosen to leave said fan to Corellia for theirs, but since when do bequeathed objects always turn up in the hands they're supposed to?” He shook his head and took another drink of tea as his mother left the room.

*

The best thing, Rey decided, as the two ladies finished pinning the seventh short gown's sleeves for measuring the lace trims, was the lack of completely pink frocks. Plenty of yellow and blue, and they still hadn't fitted her wedding gown. She hadn't gotten to see said garment yet, and really, why hadn’t they started with it? Most of the outfits seemed to have interchangeable stomachers, each one matching at least three short gowns and petticoats, turning a wardrobe of seven gowns into a staggering twenty one, combined with the garments she'd brought from Naboo.

“We'll finish these sleeves and after, we'll have a bit of a snack.” Lady Holdo gave her a warm smile, looking the current frock a look somewhere between critical and concerned. “They aren't too tight, are they, your grace?”

“No, Lady Holdo.” she answered, trying to smile and failing. “This is merely a bit more company than I am used to, for such an extended period of time.”

“I can imagine.” she came over and lifted the hem of the petticoat, shaking her head. “I also suspect you'd like to get out of these heels.” she clucked her tongue. “Don't worry, you'll wear slippers to the wedding, your ankles will thank you for it.”

“I'm starting to think both the frock and slippers in question won't appear until the morning of the wedding.” She kept her back straight as one of the ladies took her arm and held it while the other checked to make certain the pinning was even for both sleeves. “Or is this one of those occasions of saving the most important thing for last?”

“Little of both, your grace. The queen also wishes to be present for the fitting, so we are waiting for both the gown and her.” She let the hem go, smoothing out a wrinkle. “Her majesty has one last meeting with the head of kitchen, to finalize a few menus.”

“Considering how busy the month of September will be, the fewer things to worry about the better.” she chuckled as the maids finished their pinning and started to work the overdress off, “I'm still not certain where the kitchens even are.”

“On the other side of the square.” Lady Holdo picked up Rey's robe and helped her into it while the maids removed the skirt of the dress. “The prince will likely give you a proper tour of the palace tomorrow.” she smiled, patting Rey's cheek. “Much as I think you might like going off exploring on your own. Little risk of you getting lost, but at the same time...”

“You don't need me taking a wrong turn into a suit of armor.” She stepped out of the skirt, and the woman helped her down from the low stool. “I know there are two at the foot of the stairs in this part of the palace.” she went over and had a seat in the chair between two of the wardrobes, out of the way of the maids who were hastily gathering up all the pinned clothes to take away.

“Exactly.” Lady Holdo picked up the sash lying across one of the gowns and handed it to Rey. “Or slipping on a just mopped staircase.” She took a fan from her pocket, waving it in front of her face. “I still can't keep the cleaning schedule in the palace straight, I think they change it every month.”

She put the sash around her waist and tied it. “I also suspect things like weather and other tasks can alter it overnight.” She smiled as another maid, one she recognized, came into the room. “Good afternoon, Astrid.”

“Good afternoon, your grace.” Without Rey even having to ask, she came over and busied herself removing the heeled shoes. “Luncheon is being set up for you, Lady Holdo, and Lady Hux in the main bedchamber.”

“Thank you.” she stuffed her feet into her slippers, the relief of getting off her feet far more important than a little thing like lunch. If she had known she was going to stand for nearly six hours and have almost no conversation aside from 'is this too tight?' during the entire time, she'd eaten more breakfast. Although given some of the senseless conversations she could have had, this wasn’t terrible.

Astrid took the heeled shoes back to one of the wardrobes as the rest of the maids left, the group chattering softly, and no sooner had the last skirt vanished out the door than Lady Hux came in, looking about as tired as Rey felt.

“I do apologize for coming uninvited,” Rose said, taking off her hat. “But I'm in need of a hiding place, because my husband has turned into a mother hen. Again.” She smoothed down her skirt. “I won't do this often, but after this past month...”

“I understand.” Rey answered, standing as Lady Holdo went into the other part of the room. “I'm still having trouble with... well, people.” She felt rather sheepish as the other woman took her arm and they left the dressing closet.

“You weren't fond of it at Achtow either.” Rose patted her arm fondly. “You have a great deal thrown at you all at once and you're expected to adjust overnight.” she sighed, “court will go into winter recess on the first of October, and given the palace and court are two separate places, no one will say anything if you aren't there every day.”

She inwardly sighed as they went over to the table where three footmen were laying out the silver and stemware. “If someone's greatest concern is whether or not they saw the queen at court on any given day, they may want to rethink their priorities.” She took her seat as one of the footmen filled the glasses with a brilliantly white wine which sparkled in the crystal glasses.

“Well said.” Lady Holdo remarked, taking her seat and putting her napkin in her lap. “I think such notions stem from the fact certain members of the nobility can't keep track of what century we're living in, let alone the year.” The footmen pulled the silver cloche lids away from the platters, revealing bowls of soup, steaming hot, and set a basket of sliced bread in the center of the table.

Rey shook her head, picking up her wine glass. “By the time they realize it's the eighteenth, we'll ring in the nineteenth the following week.”

Rose let out a breath. “We still have over twenty-five years to go until that day comes.” she took a drink from her own glass. “Heaven only knows the changes which will take place between now and then.”

She shook out her napkin and set it in place. “Right now, I think it'd be nice if one could get across the Atlantic in a month, no matter what time of the year.”

Lady Holdo made a small tutting noise. “I think you're asking too much of sailors, your grace. Surely it'll take a hundred years for such a luxury.”

“By the year of our lord eighteen seventy three, I believe it will only take two weeks.” Rose remarked, “and by nineteen seventy three, only half a day.”

Rey almost choked on her wine. “How do you propose mankind get across the Atlantic in twelve hours?”

She squared her shoulders, smirking over the rim of her glass. “We fly, of course.” She took a sip. “After all, what do you think the people in sixteen seventy three might say if we told them Hapes and Coruscant are on somewhat friendly terms?”

*

The mood at the dinner table felt strangely subdued, with none of the party really intent on conversation. Leia took a drink from her wine glass, watching as Andromeda took tiny bites of her fish, eating her way methodically around her plate. Given the girl had gotten next to no time to herself today, she didn't blame her soon-to-be daughter in law for her silence. Ben had spent his day in paperwork and protocol, and likely needed time not to think. Putting her glass down, she cleared her throat, seeing both of them look up from their plates. “You two need to take a nice long walk back to your rooms after dinner.”

Rey looked from her to Ben and back. “Did I miss part of a discussion?”

“No, you did not.” Ben answered, slicing his serving of fish. “When you say a nice long walk, Mother, you act as if our rooms aren't almost on the other side of the square. Do you mean for us to take our time getting back?”

“I merely mean you need a little alone time this evening.” she reached for her spoon. “Tomorrow, I want you to show Andromeda around the palace. You have no pressing matters, and she needs to see her new home.”

He cleared his throat. “Are you certain you can spare us so much time away from wedding plans?” He shot a look across the table, “it's not that I object to the idea, but...”

“I believe this is called they want us out of the way but nearby in case we're needed.” Rey quipped, eating another bite of fish.

“I suppose that's a far better way to spend one's day than sit up straight and smile.” Ben answered, a slight laugh to his voice. “Whoever thinks it's an easy task never tried it.”

“Oh, I am in over my head with you two.” Leia sat back in her chair, reaching for her wine glass. “At the same time, it's good to see you two getting along so well.” she paused, “exactly how were you introduced down at Achtow? Properly, I hope.”

“Define properly.” Ben stated, “my face was clean, if not a little red from the ride down to the palace.” he sighed, shaking his head. “It's not as if we caught each other while riding.”

“Hm.” She looked from one to the other, noticing Rey had become fascinated with the design on the china. “Andromeda?”

“I was minding my own business in the hedge maze, trying to have a nice morning.” she didn't look up as she cut off another bite of fish. “It certainly is not my fault the weather in Corellia was so fine my travel time was reduced by five days and his royal highness was a day early.”

She watched the two of them eat, uncertain if they were jesting. “Well, I am going to have to thank the good Lord you two are agreeable with each other.” She took another sip of wine. “Norns only knows what would happen if you didn't.”

Ben shifted in his seat. “Let's not focus on such an unpleasant idea, Mother.” He picked up his wine glass. “I know the wedding plans are done, how are the plans for the coronation?”

“Nearly complete.” she smiled, “now, Andromeda, I'm certain you won't object to wearing your wedding gown to both occasions.”

“Of course not.” she wiped the corner of her mouth. “My job for both is to look pretty, act demure, and smile.” she caught Leia's eye. “Or am I mistaken?”

She spluttered, reaching for her ale mug. “No, no, I believe...” She took a large sip. “You're too clever for your own good, Andromeda.”

“You can't possibly know that, Mother. You only met her yesterday.” Her son sat up a little straighter. “Besides, it's good Andromeda is clever, certainly you’d rather leave Alderaan with a queen with some common sense and brains, instead of someone who thinks only of the next gala, the next frock, the next frivolous concern.”

“An excellent point.” Leia set the mug down, taking in the young woman's expression. “My apologies, Rey, I didn't mean to talk about you as if you were not in the room.” She let out a breath. “Though I'm afraid most people you will meet in the future will think nothing of it.”

“Such is the way of the aristocracy.” Rey answered, putting her fork down and pushing her empty plate away. A half a minute later, a footman whisked it away, and she took up her ale. “And I look on the good side of things; there's never a social gathering of all the monarchs of Europe in which we all have to pretend to like one another.” She took a drink of ale. “I don't think I’d get through the event without throwing a glass full of champagne into someone's face.”

“What a dreadful idea, having to engage with Empress Catherine or King George socially.” Leia shook her head. “It's bad enough to talk politics, imagine having to discuss the pudding or the weather.”

*

Ben kept his hand on the small of Rey's back as they went up the stairs to their chambers, knowing the time before their respective servants would arrive to prepare them for bed was roughly half an hour. Much like last night, the idea of getting into bed knowing his betrothed was a short walk down the corridor almost sheer torment. Norns, they didn't even have servants watching the two of them in the dead of the night. “How was your day? I didn't really have a chance to ask at dinner.”

“Long.” she gave him a tired smile. “Not so much the standing still part, but having the same questions asked over and over, it gets - monotonous..” She glanced back down the way they came. “Are we walking too fast?”

“I don't think so.” they reached the top of the stairs and turned left. “I know my mother told us to take a nice long walk, but I think we can wait for tomorrow.” rather than bid her good night and go into his own rooms as they passed his door, he nudged her up the corridor to the next one, opening it and pushing her into the room.

“Benedikt, what...” she started to say as he closed the door and backed her up against it. “Oh..” she smiled in the semi-darkness, setting her arms over his shoulders as he pressed his lips to hers.

Andromeda's kisses still tasted like honey. Taking her bottom lip in both of his, he pulled gently at it before slipping his tongue inside her mouth in search of hers. Norns, he'd needed to kiss her so badly since they went into dinner. He felt it nothing short of a miracle he'd waited until they got to this side of the palace before he did. He kissed his way up to her ear, loving the short, quick breaths against his skin. “I wanted to come to you the night before last. I should have come”

“If you had, do you think you’d find staying away from my bed any easier now?” Her fingers gently tugged at his hair. “I don't like thinking how hard it is to stay in the room I’m supposed to.” she whimpered as he pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel his hardening cock against her stomach. “Why does the wedding seem so close and so far at the same time?”

“The clocks aren't behaving, some hours last longer than others.” He kissed her temple, his hands moving up and onto the bodice of her frock. “The other trouble is the constant supervision.” He brushed the exposed skin at the neck of her dress with his thumbs. “which will make tomorrow sheer torment.”

“Three days and two nights left.” She swallowed, stepping away from the door to rest her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “This is nice.”

He chuckled against her hair, moving his hands onto her back, rubbing it in slow circles. “It is.” he closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. “You smell like flowers. Honeysuckle.” His hand came up to stroke the nape of her neck. “And lavender.” He pulled away, kissing her forehead. “The proper thing to do is letting you go and wishing you good night.”

“Nothing is proper about this.” She answered, kissing his chin. “The two of us alone in the darkness, standing so close.” She ran her tongue along the underside of his lip, her hands gently combing his hair. “We both need our rest, busy day tomorrow.”

“True.” He kissed her softly, “go to bed, Andromeda... read your book, I plan on reading mine.” He saw the spark in her eyes. “But don't stay up too late. If you're still reading by the time the bells ring midnight, put out the light at once.”

She chuckled, pulling away from him. “Good night, Benedikt.” She opened the door, and, giving him one last look, vanished into the corridor.

It took an inordinate amount of willpower to not follow her. Swallowing hard, Ben waited until he heard the sound of her chamber door shutting before he left, going to his own room. As soon as he was once more alone, he made short work of removing his suit coat, tossing it over the bed. “Norns.” Two lamps were already lit in his room, one in front of him, by the bed, the other closer to his dressing closet. Shifting his gaze to the bed itself, he took the foot-board in one hand, his other reaching under the flap of his trousers, going under his shirt to wrap around his cock.

Three nights from now, he’d take Andromeda into his bed. He started to stroke up and down his length, the idea of it making him harder. His bride, lying in front of him, naked, those legs of her spread to reveal her folds. He let out a low groan, imagining her sprawled, giving him the full sight of her body, her pearl glinting, her nipples hard and begging for his attention. “Norns.” he swore he felt her fingernails against his back, clinging to him as he claimed her, burying his cock deep inside her tight, wet, cunt; her short little breaths against his ear.

“Anja..” he closed his eyes, working his whole length, a smile playing at his lips. His bride with her legs wrapped around his waist, taking his cock to the hilt, begging him for _harder, more, please,_ crying out his name as he emptied his seed in her womb. His image of his bride changed, along with their position – now on their sides, him taking her from behind, her belly round with his child, her breasts heavy with milk. “ _Anja..._ ” he croaked out as he came, breathing hard.

Ben opened his eyes as his cock softened and he pulled his hand away, giving his bed another look. “Norns.” He went over to the washstand, not certain which part of his little fantasy he wanted the most. A small thump made him turn, and he frowned, searching for the source, and caught sight of his copy of _The Lavender Room_ , open, poking out from under the heavy brocade covers.

*

Rey slowly turned the page of her book, dimly aware of the dull sound of the rain lashing against the windows, not even remotely ready to put out the lamp and find slumber. Fortunately, she'd not had to spend more than five minutes convincing Astrid to leave her alone, she was more than capable of removing her own dressing gown and slippers. Her greatest problem now was the ache between her legs.

She had gone back to the beginning of _The Lavender Room_ , but now able to put a face with the things she read, the text seemed far more – graphic. Benedikt had already... touched her mound, so to speak, and she had touched his manhood; and while she wasn't scared of the actual act, she remained uncertain of her husband's cock fitting inside her. A flickering caused her to look up, and a moment later, thunder rumbled. “Just a storm.”

She shook her head as the flash came again, the thunder louder this time. “Just...” a soft creak came from her left, and she turned in time to see someone slip into her room, closing the door behind them. She drew in a sharp breath, ready to scream when the figure came into the light. “Benedikt!” she hissed, and he held his finger up to his lips.

“It’s time for you to go to sleep.” He came closer to the bed, taking the book from her, and glanced at the open page before shaking his head and closing it, setting it under her bed. “The bells are going to ring eleven shortly.”

“What are you...” she tried not to think about the fact her fiance was standing in her room, clad in a soft looking robe, the ruffles of his nightshirt peeking out from the collar and cuffs, the white linen stark and bright against the dark colored dressing gown. “We can't...”

“You need something, Anja.” Ben smiled, kissing the tip of her nose before taking her shoulders and pressing her down against the pillows, placing her arms up over her head. “A proper good night kiss.” He slid his hands down her front, grasping the covers and pulling them down and off of her, leaving them folded near the foot of the bed. “May I sit?”

She blinked at him, certain she was dreaming. “Yes, of course.” she licked her lips, not certain what he had planned as he lowered himself onto the bed, near her knees.

“You have to keep quiet.” Ben set his hand on her leg, slowly moving it higher. “I don't want us discovered.” He reached her knee, and the hem of her shift. “Can you keep quiet, darling?”

Rey swallowed, nodding and inhaling sharply as his hand moved onto her thigh. “What...”

He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her mouth, “chapter three.” He answered, his fingers trailing back down before setting his hands on her knees. “You have very pretty legs.” he pushed the garment up, inhaling sharply, “such lovely thighs.” He looked back at her. “I’m looking forward to having them wrapped around my waist.”

She bit her bottom lip, keeping her eyes on him, certain he heard her heart racing. Chapter three was one of the more explicit ones, instructions and methods for couples to pleasure one another with their mouths. Certainly this was nothing more than a dream, a vivid, erotic dream.

Ben kept his eyes on her face as he pushed her shift up to her waist, leaving her exposed. His hands slipped back down her thighs, pushing them open. “Anja.” He whispered before shifting his gaze and he inhaled sharply. “Beautiful.” He moved onto the bed, settling between her legs, revealing all of her womanhood to him. “Quiet.” he pressed a kiss to the bare skin above her mound.

“Yes...” she inhaled sharply as he licked up her slit, the sensation going straight to her brain and she pressed her hand against her mouth to muffle her cry as he repeated the motion.

“Delicious.” he intoned against her skin, reaching out with his tongue to move against her pearl, “I knew you would be.” He closed his lips around the hood, sucking it slowly.

She bit into the ball of her thumb, smothering the scream which caused her body to shake as he let go, his tongue darting between her folds. Her other arm came down, her hand sliding into his hair.

“So good.” He growled as he mouth settled over her, his nose pressed against the sensitive nub as his tongue found what it sought, and his arm came down, holding her to the bed as he devoured her. There was no other word for this – no other way to describe the sensations racing through her as he explored her most intimate area. Leaving her marked, if not claimed. 

Whining against her hand, she kept her focus on the canopy above, watching their shadows, her free hand falling back as her awareness narrowed down to what Benedikt was doing to her femininity and the sound of driving rain on the roof. When his mouth left her, she nearly wept before she felt two fingers replace his tongue, thrusting in and out, and she sensed her fiance had risen to his knees.

“I want to watch you come,” he panted, his hand almost slapping against her clit. “”I want to see you fall apart under my hands.” Two fingers became three. “Your nipples are so stiff, it's almost like you're naked, leaving nothing to my imagination.” His lips were right against her ear. “May I see them, Anja? May I kiss them?”

She nodded weakly, not trusting herself to speak, her eyes drifting closed as she felt the knuckles of his hand brush her belly, pushing her shift higher, almost to to her collarbone, leaving her almost completely bare to him. Her whole body jolted when his mouth closed around her left nipple, sucking it hard. 

He didn't linger, releasing it with a wet pop. “You're nearly there.” His hand moved quicker, giving the right nipple the same treatment as the first. “Trembling and nearly overcome.” His fingers driving in and out, once – twice... and the world went white, her body shaking as she found her release, her hand falling away from her mouth, to weak to cry out. “There you are.” his fingers slowed, working her through the waves, easing her back to reality.

Rey sensed the bed shifting under them as Ben stood, and she felt his fingers skim her sides as he pulled her shift back down in place, followed by the weight of the bedclothes settling gently over her. “You have the most beautiful expression on your face,” his thumb brushed her cheek. “Sated.” The light went dark, and he brushed a kiss against her temple. “Sweetest dreams, _my_ Anja.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days until the wedding and an exchange of love letters, a tour of the palace, and a few conversations for Rey and Ben. Leia is starting to come to terms with her illness.

Rey burrowed underneath the covers, curling up in the middle of her bed, not wanting to leave her wonderfully warm and comfortable position, nor ready to face the dawn. Were it not for a slight ache between her legs, she might think what happened last night was a dream. How easily his stealing into her bed to give her what he called a good night kiss may have become more. She had a feeling only the possibility of getting caught kept it from progressing; and the risk alone was likely to keep him from returning.

She opened her eyes, half expecting to see Ben smiling back at her, and she silently reprimanded herself for thinking it. The wedding was close enough, no need to wish it sooner. She let out a breath, trying to piece their last few minutes together. She knew he had put out the light, but had he closed the curtains around the bed? Had he left anything behind to betray what had passed?

Not likely, considering he'd never even so much as adjusted the sash of his robe.

He'd returned to his rooms down the hall, leaving both of them with a quite – wicked – memory to carry them through the next few days. Of course, keeping their composure and their faces straight for the said days, sounded about as impossible as building a bridge across the Atlantic with scraps of fabric.

She inhaled slowly, blinking as she heard the thumps of the shutters being opened and folded to let in the sun. She'd had a deep, dreamless sleep; one of the first she'd had in a while. The idea of how her bed must look to someone standing in the room suddenly struck her as quite amusing. A lump under the covers in this massive bed. Never one for thrashing about in her sleep, Rey could always tell if she'd had dreams she couldn't remember by the state of her bed-clothes when she woke in the morning. Last night – she must have had several, given when she first woke, she was lying horizontally across the bed.

“Did the sun wake you, your grace?” Astrid's voice came from somewhere near the foot of the bed. “Your grace?” A hand was pressed against her shoulder over the covers, shaking her gently. “Are you unwell?”

Rey reluctantly sat up, tossing the covers aside and rubbing her eyes. “I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Astrid.” she covered a yawn. “And no, the sun didn't wake me. Dreams I can't remember, I’m afraid.” She blinked a few times, looking at the still open bed curtains. “I knew I forgot to do something before I went to sleep.”

“You were quite tired when I left you, your grace. In a couple of weeks, it won't matter so much.” the woman set Rey's dressing gown over the foot-board. “Though by then, you'll need to have them closed for warmth, rather than to keep out the dawn.” She paused, “one moment, I'll bring you a clean shift.”

“I'm trying not to think about winter.” She felt something against her foot and she reached under the covers, her fingers grasping a linen handkerchief – and the second she saw the pale silver embroidery, she knew it wasn't hers. Taking advantage of being alone, she clamored out from under the covers and quickly stuffed Ben's handkerchief into the pocket of her dressing gown. “What time is it?” She climbed down from the bed, searching for her slippers with her feet.

“Just before eight.” Astrid answered, coming back out of the dressing closet, a new shift and a pair of stockings and garters over her arm, and carrying a pair of low heeled shoes. “I believe these will prove more practical, your grace.” she indicated the stockings.

“Point.” She undid the ties at the collar and sleeves of her shift and pulled the garment off, tossing it onto the bed and taking the clean one from the older woman, tugging it down quickly, on the off chance Ben had left any tale-tell marks on her. “thank you.”

“You're quite welcome.” She indicated the stockings and Rey took them, along with the shoes and garters, setting them both on the bed as she tended to the ties of her shift. Near the fire, the kettle started whistling, the noise seemingly louder than usual. “Excuse me.” She inclined her head and busied herself with making tea.

“Of course.” Rey shrugged into her dressing gown and pulled on her stockings and tied the garters under her knees, set her feet in the low heeled shoes and stood, going over to the stand near the fire, washing her face and hands. “The trouble with this part of the year is the mornings start out cool and comfortable, but, come noon, the weather reminds you of what season it is.”

“I find the sunny days in the middle of winter worse, you grace.” Astrid shook her head. “You look out the window at a lovely blue sky, bright sunshine, and you think spring is back, but the second you step out of doors, everything within you freezes.” She took the kettle over to the table. “The gardens are looking lovely, but are best seen in the afternoon light.”

Drying her hands, she picked up her sash from the foot-board and tied it around her waist as she went to the table, looking at the spread; a few chunks of cheese, some thin slices of sausage, along with hearty brown bread and jams. “This all looks delicious.” she slid into her chair, spreading a napkin on her lap.

The whole notion of eating a meal in her bedroom still felt strange to Rey as she filled her plate. In Naboo, the only time she ate in her room was when she had remained ill in bed. She might have a cup of hot broth or tea before bed, but never... she shook her head, adding a little honey to her teacup. Maybe it wasn't eating in her chambers which felt wrong, it was someone else in the room while she ate, who wasn't eating.

Wiping her fingertips on her napkin, she scanned the contents of the table, her eyes widening when she noticed a silver tray which didn't have food, but a rectangle of parchment. She picked up the letter, her face going pink when she recognized the handwriting instantly; the prince had sent her a note. She turned to Astrid. “How did this get in here?”

“His royal highness stopped the footman in the corridor and set it on the tray with the rest of your breakfast, your grace.” She answered, shaking out a petticoat and laying it on the bed.

Rey popped a bite of bread into her mouth and used her table knife to undo the seal and unfolded the paper, her blush starting anew as she began to read.

_Dearest Anja,_

_I am writing this immediately following my return to my chambers, the taste of you still lingering in my mouth, the memory of seeing you still fresh. As I sit here, all I find myself thinking of are your dusky nipples and the spattering of freckles along your breasts which I'd only glimpsed at when the cut and design of your bodices allowed, I should have known they continued all the down to your navel. I did not have the luxury of seeing your face the first time I drew pleasure from you – but the second, oh, darling, the second... Watching you come apart under my hand, those quick little breaths of yours, the way your sheath tightened around my fingers, trembling, lovely, and delicious._

_It's taking all of my self-control not to return to your room and wake you with kisses, and let our passions take full control, and claim you as mine. Though I would find myself forced to steal away with the dawn, lest we be discovered, and I know, much as if I had come to your room on our last night on Achtow, we couldn't spend these scant few nights alone. I do not wish for any night we lie together for one of us to wake alone with the dawn._

_The wait until our wedding seems interminable._

_How can a mere handful of days seem so long? I believe the distraction of a tour tomorrow will make things bearable – far easier to keep one's hands where they belong when someone is watching. Although the servants and guards will not begrudge us stolen kisses, and just being near you, while torment, will prove satisfactory._

Rey felt her cheeks growing warmer, and she glanced back to see Astrid arranging things on her dressing table, oblivious. She'd hide this letter in her copy of The Lavender Room as soon as she had the chance. She didn't know who in the palace could read Dathomirian and who couldn't. Taking a sip of tea, she read on.

_I'm sitting here, in my chamber, looking at my bed, able to picture you in it perfectly. Naked, of course, waiting for me to join you. While I shall see you there the night after next for the first time, my imagining... oh, Anja, my imaginings. I see you lying back against the pillows, just as you were in your room – but I confess, there's a difference to your look... Your breasts have grown rounder, your curves more pronounced and lush – none more than your belly, where the babe we made grows._

_You have bewitched me, Andromeda. How have you accomplished this? Six months ago, the idea of marriage was something I never concerned myself with – I spent far too much time learning how to become king of Alderaan, while neglecting one important subject. Somehow, from the time of your first or second letter, to the day we met, you have wrapped yourself around my heart without my knowing how, and I daresay you cannot give an explanation either._

_I went to bed one night thinking our marriage was only duty and nothing more – and woke with a new-found sense of purpose and desire. How have you ignited so much within me? My heart, my lust, and the overwhelming urge to fulfill the one obligation I'd never given two minutes thought to in the past. Heirs. Children. I want my seed to take root in your womb and watch your belly swell as you carry my babe. Hold you in my arms as the infant nurses at your breast, and keep you and all the children we are blessed with safe._

_Rey had to put the cup down or risk dropping it. She felt certain the prince must have had a strong drink before he began to write, or if he was as sober as when he'd come into her room. The whole of this letter felt borderline scandalous and she felt the urge to splash herself with cold water._

_The bells are striking midnight, and I shall retire, going to my bed, dreaming of you there, and I know I will wake to find myself alone in the morning. Two more nights, my love, my bride – and you will lie beside me. Lie with me – and while the law says one thing, I already think of you as mine._

_My Anja._

_Love,_

_Benedikt_

There was a thump and she turned to see Astrid going into the dressing closet. Not wanting to risk the missive falling into the wrong set of hands, she rose and quickly went over to the bed, sticking it inside The Lavender Room, replacing the book and returning to the table before the maid came back into the room.

The bells outside started to ring the eight o'clock hour.

*

Ben tugged on the cuffs of his shirt, trying not to look towards Rey's door. He had spent the night in and out of dreams, most of which all featured the young woman, and hardly any of them fit to discuss. He'd almost tossed the letter he had written her into the fire, thinking it too forward, too much, but in the end – better to send it and have it speak for him. He let out a deep breath as he heard the door click open and he smiled as she stepped into the hall. “Good morning, Andromeda.”

“Good morning, Benedikt.” she answered, quite prettily, and he had to shake his head to clear it, not wanting to think about how she'd looked when he last saw her. Knowing the beauty of what lay beneath all of the fabric covering her, however short of a time he'd had to look. “Is something wrong?”

He came over and kissed her cheek. “Are you going to play coy?” He whispered, “I'm sorry, where are my manners?” He offered her his arm, and she slid her hand around his elbow. “As you can see, this corridor we live on has two paintings, both landscapes, because my late grandmother believed portraits in both bedrooms and corridors where bedrooms are located was somehow wrong.”

“I think I see her reasoning, because it gives a person the feeling of being watched.” she paused, “which is a little unnerving in the dining room, though I haven’t decided the best method to interpret their expressions yet.” Rey didn't look at the door of the small anteroom they had ducked into last night as they passed it. “But in the right sort of moonlight, in a bedroom, you could suddenly think you're no longer alone in your room. The next thing you know, you've embarrassed yourself by waking half the household because a painting scared you.”

“Between shadows, moonlight, and the possibility of a bad dream, it’s a perfectly reasonable reaction. There's some portraits in this place you wouldn't want to run into in broad daylight, let alone the dark.” He turned to the door in the middle of the corridor and opened it, leading her into the drawing room, which, with the heavy tapestries closed, didn't look as impressive as it normally did. “I'm afraid the palace, while full of art and furniture, isn't quite sorted out. We moved into this place when I was around five, and the old palace is now the center of the government.”

“Alderaan isn't an absolute monarchy, unlike most other countries, and empires, so it makes sense.” She ran her hand along the back of a chair. “Ruling is hard enough, but not having the ability to keep home and work apart...” she sighed, “though I suppose many in this world do not have such a luxury. But then, a blacksmith does not sleep in his smithy.”

“An interesting way to put it.” he chuckled, “know any blacksmiths?” He moved his hand down to the small of her back, guiding her over to the windows.

“Not personally.” She pushed back the tapestry and they gazed out into the square. “Bit better of a view than I have,” Rey lifted her chin. “I'm still certain I'll get lost here, despite how straightforward the layout seems.”

Ben chuckled as they headed for the door. “It seems easy, but you take one wrong flight of stairs, and you stumble into a room you think is yours, but it's really a disused parlor and you're too tired to go looking where you're supposed to be, and the nearest upholstered chair is comfortable enough. At least in the summer months.”

“Speaking from experience?” she quipped as they went into the corridor. “I think I got lost at Achtow twice.” she frowned, “although, forgive me, Achtow seems larger.”

“It is larger.” He closed the door and they continued their walk. “This palace is taller, and the four identical facades give it the illusion of appearing smaller than it is.” he kept his hand on the small of her back. “I'm sure you find it a little...” he searched for the right word. “I don't know how to describe the purpose of having multiple homes.”

She snickered, “considering how many palaces and castles I've heard King George in Coruscant has, I'm thinking having two or three seems inadequate in his eyes.” she frowned, “but then, I've observed enough in the brief time I've lived here in Alderaan it's more important everyone has a roof over their head and food on their plate than for the nobility to show off.”

“Keep the people happy, they won't try to overthrow you.” They reached a small flight of stairs. “Though the idea of any country's populace doing such a thing...” he swallowed, “If anyone is going to revolt any time soon, it's going to be the people in the colonies of North Hosnia.” From the reports he'd gotten, Coruscant was trying to pay off all of their war debts by taxing everything they could – the one on stamps sounded the most insane. “Of course, it's a lot easier to overthrow your government if an ocean separates you.”

“This is a lovely subject.” She peered out one of the windows, and she grinned. “Oh, there are the gardens I've heard about.” Something in Rey's face changed and he stepped closer, “I think I like the ones on Achtow better.”

“You're not alone in your thinking.” Ben let out a breath, “I do love the capitol, believe me.. but the countryside, it seems... I can hear myself think. One of the reasons I approve of heavy tapestries and curtains. They do an amazing job of shutting out both the cold and the noise.”

“We’re not right next to the North Sea, are we?” She frowned, taking another look outside. “I have not had much chance to gaze out of the windows, as you can imagine.” She scanned the square, “the courtyard must get lost in the fog in November.”

“It does, and no, you're not looking at the North Sea.” He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, “it's a small side canal in the harbor, but the sea isn't too far.” He pointed up the hall they’d come from. “I can show you the best view for seeing the port while indoors a little later. The forts at the head of the harbor protect the capitol from a sea invasion. But given the current political climate, most everyone is tending to their colonies rather than thinking of starting a war.”

“The Seven Years isn't exactly the distant past, most everyone is still nursing their wounds.” Rey looked down at her hands as they started up the corridor. “I also imagine anyone wanting to reach the harbor from the west has to first sail around the mainland.” Her face remained stoic. “Ruining the element of surprise.”

“There are some advantages to living on an island, and Coruscant can certainly agree.” He offered her his arm again – keeping his hand on her back seemed far too personal, too intimate. He could feel the lacing of her stays through the fabric of her short-gown. “Though sometimes it doesn't feel like Alderaa is an island.”

“Believe me, this is an island.” she smiled, adjusting her hands so she held onto his elbow, and he noted her blush from a moment ago started to fade. “I have the rather harrowing memory of the ferry crossings to remind me.” she shivered. “As I've told you, I'm not fond of sea travel. Which is why I'm deeply thankful taking a ship from Naboo to here is longer, or else I'd have arrived in Alderaan a perfect wreck from so much time on the ocean.”

“I don't blame you, my mother shares your distaste for boats.” He squeezed her fingers. “This...” they turned into the next part of the palace. “Is the main gallery.” he nodded to a guard who opened one of the doors and they stepped through into a wide, sun filled room and he heard her gasp. “I take it my mother didn't show you this on her short tour.”

“No.” she pulled away from him, going towards the towering windows, turning in slow circles, skirting around the furniture. “This is incredible.” She paused, “we're right above the reception hall, aren't we?”

“Indeed.” He clasped his hands behind his back, enjoying the sight of her taking it all in. “Its twin across the square is the ballroom, though why it's over there and not above the place where the guests usually enter, I don't know. Perhaps we can have one of them switched in the near future.” Ben knew his mother only kept the reception hall where it was because of the proximity to the gardens.

“It's something to think about.” She stopped when she reached the harpsichord, and she held her hands close to her chest. “I'm acting silly.”

“No, you're not. You're acting honestly.” He reached her side and kissed the top of her head. “I'm pleased you like this room.” He indicated the painting above the hearth. “My grandmother, Queen Breha, when she was around your age.” He had always liked this portrait of the previous queen, looking regal in a dress reminiscent of gold. “I used to come and talk to her when I was little. Usually about something a courtier had said which I couldn't reply to.”

“The ever lovely of look at how you've grown, or some scathing remark about your appearance.” she ran her fingers along the keys of the instrument, a few chords echoing in the still room. “Usually something you can't change, like your nose or bony elbows.”

“Exactly. Of course I find it most annoying when they point something out as if you're unaware of it.” He smiled, “we can return to this room after luncheon and you can play for an hour or two, if you wish.” He indicated the harpsichord.

“It does sound like an agreeable way to spend the afternoon.” she smiled and came back towards him. “I'm afraid I'm terribly out of practice, I didn't get much chance to play at Achtow, except when it rained.”

“Yes.” He caught her by the elbows before she could take one of his and he brushed his lips against hers, smiling at her sharp intake of breath. “Did you read my letter?” He whispered against her temple.

Rey's cheeks went pink. “I did.” she swallowed, “did you mean...”

“Every word.” he interjected, shooting a glance towards the door before stroking the front of her short gown, right over her stomach with his knuckles, remembering how it looked last night; flat and scattered with freckles. He kissed her temple, letting the tip of his tongue linger against her skin. “I know I shall have a dreadful time keeping my hands off of you, Anja.”

She swallowed, her breath hot and quick against his neck. “Consider the next few days a lesson in restraint.” Her eyes glinted, “behave properly, and I'll come to your bed wearing nothing but my dressing gown on our wedding night.”

The idea of Andromeda wrapped in only the silk robe he'd seen lying near the foot of her bed thrilled and delighted him; and a sweet fantasy to replace the ones he'd had about her previously. Difficult as it felt, he knew he could control himself. Withdrawing his hand, Ben squared his shoulders and took her elbow, leading her back towards the hall. “We'll go see the library now. You need at least an hour to fully appreciate the room, and by the time we're finished there, we'll need to make our way to the dining room for lunch.”

*

Leia observed her son and his fiance over the rim of her wine glass, not certain what had passed between the two since she saw them last night at dinner. She knew better than to press the issue, and set down her goblet, picking up her spoon instead. The silence at the table made things feel awkward, or at least, reminded her of meals where everyone seated was angry with someone else.

Andromeda kept her focus on her bowl of soup as she cleared her throat. “I've come to the conclusion that while Captain Cook's idea of sailing around the world will, in the end, provide a wealth of information, no one, other than the Lord above, can keep track of him. By the time we get news of where he is, he's likely thousands of miles further.” she shifted in her seat. “He could be sitting in a lovely house on the far side of North Hosnia under an assumed name, while the rest of the world thinks he's somewhere in the middle of the Pacific.”

“Some day, mankind will have a way to contact another person on the far side of the globe in as much time as it takes to think about it.” Leia answered, “Sadly, no one sitting at this table will live to see such an amazing thing. Not unless technology takes off by leaps and bounds.” she frowned, “and discovered cures for some terrible illnesses in the process.”

“Much as I’d love to see the day I can receive a letter or even a missive from New Alderaa in two days instead of twenty months, I have no desire to live to one hundred to see it happen.” Ben took a drink of wine. “Heaven only knows what this world will look like in the year of our lord nineteen-forty four.”

“Imagine if there was a device you could use to talk to someone, anyone else in the world, no matter where they were.” Andromeda offered, eating a little of her soup. “You sit here in Alderaan and talk to someone in Kessel as easily as we're conversing at this table.”

“Who on Kessel would you want to speak with?” Ben remarked, “it's full of...I have no idea if anyone down there even speaks a common language with us, or with each other.” he paused, “though knowing what's going on in New Alderaa has some appeal.”

“It's all well and good to think about such things, but we'll never know the luxury.” Leia sighed. “and odds are, when the day comes when it's as common to talk to someone on the far side of the world as it is with your family around the table, they won't appreciate how incredible it is. They'll simply sit there, and complain about the weather.”

“Ah weather, forever mankind's safe subject.” Ben laughed, picking up his slice of bread and buttering it. “because while we may not realize it, food can prove a polarizing topic of discussion as politics.”

“Case in point, potatoes and onions.” Andromeda remarked, more to her ale mug than to either of them. “Tomatoes are a completely different subject.”

“Agreed.” Leia sat back in her seat, putting her spoon down as the deep rooted pain somewhere under her ribcage started. If she stopped eating for a few minutes, she knew it’d stop. It always did. A short break, let things settle down. She watched her son and Rey eat, either not noticing her discomfort, or choosing to ignore it. Such things didn't matter to her. She'd long ago lost the need for such attention. The pain shifted from sharp to a dull ache. “I'm afraid tomatoes are not commonly eaten by anyone, man or beast, this far north. I'm still surprised how well Alderaan adapted to eating potatoes, not as enthusiastically as Crait, but vastly better than Endor.”

“I'll adapt.” The girl answered, taking a sip of ale. “I believe the variety of bread I've encountered since I've arrived in Alderaan is more than making up for the loss.” She paused, “of course, the season has passed, so I may not miss them at all until spring.”

The pain became sharp again and Leia winced, her fork falling from her hand.

“Mother?” Ben stood, “are you all right?”

She held up her hand. “Sit. It'll pass in a few minutes.” she took a few deep breaths, giving her son a stern look. “Benedikt, sit down, please.”

Andromeda put down her mug, looking pensive. “Your majesty...”

“I'm fine.” Leia tried to smile, but failed, “I think...”

“You need a lie down.” The girl stood up and came over to her side of the table, waving towards the nearest footman. “Go find Lady Holdo.” She offered her her arm. “You've worn yourself out this past month.”

“Don't...” she hissed, grasping the girl's elbow and she let the younger woman pull her to her feet. This situation was nothing short of confusion. Part of her didn’t want to let go of Andromeda, the other wanted to take control and resume her seat. Best to let the girl carry on - a little time off her feet with nothing to concern her might be just what she needed. “Perhaps I should get some rest. I didn't sleep well last night.”

“The storms likely kept you up.” Andromeda led her away from the table, shooting a glance back at Ben as they headed for the door. “and with all this wedding and coronation nonsense, you haven't had the time to take care of yourself.” She patted her hand as they went into the hall. “I'm sure you'd much rather look your best for the impending events than suffer through family luncheon.”

“You're fussing over me.” Leia groused. “I don't like being fussed over. You're too young to do it. If anyone needs a fussing over, it's you.”

“I'll get my fussing over soon, don't you worry, for now, it's your turn. At least I'll be nice about it, and not banish you from taking part in anything.” Andromeda chuckled as they went towards her rooms. “Lady Holdo won't. I may have only known the woman a handful of days, but I know her sort of character. Am I or am I not right about such things?”

“Sass.” she sighed, knowing when her friend arrived, any chance of passing off her ill feeling as nothing wouldn't last. “You'll have to make Ben mind such things too.” She leaned against the girl. “He gets too deep into what he's doing, and won't take care of himself. I want him to be a good king, but I worry he'll focus on Alderaan, and all other things will fall to the wayside.”

“Andor, remember?” the girl quipped, “rhymes with roar. Someone in this family has to do the fussing, and I'm more than willing to take the part at this time.” they turned down another hall, almost at her chambers. “As the fusee, you will focus on having a good rest and not worrying about anything except what flavor of jam you want on your bread with tea later today.”

Leia felt like a child as two of her ladies-maids came from the other end of the hallway, flanking Amilyn. “She's going to be worse than you, Andromeda. She'll bully me into staying in bed until breakfast the day of the wedding.”

“If that's what it'll take to get you feeling better, I'll help her.” The girl let out a deep breath as Amilyn reached them. “Your majesty, you shouldn't strain yourself so.” she relinquished her hold and handed her arm to Amilyn. “Did you or did you not say you wanted to live to see your first grandchild born?”

“One hardly discusses such things in public.” She admonished gently, “I'm...”

“Going to have a rest.” Amilyn stated, flatly. “You're burning the candle at both ends as of late, your majesty, and it's time to quit such nonsense.” She took the elbow Andromeda had relinquished. “Thank you, Andromeda.” She smiled, “I warned her to stop straining herself months ago.”

“You're both terrible.” Leia shook her head, wincing as another jolt of pain went through her. They weren't wretched; she'd felt worse during a monthly, but those were lower, and somewhat predictable. “I cannot believe...”

“Hush,” Amilyn squeezed her fingers. “Why don't you go finish your lunch, your grace?” she said to Andromeda. “I can manage from here.”

The young woman bobbed a small curtsey, turned and headed back the way they came.

Leia sighed and let her friend guide her the rest of the way, the two maids holding up the back of her skirt to hasten their steps. Perhaps spending the rest of the afternoon having a rest wasn't such a bad idea.

*

Returning to the main gallery after luncheon felt strange. Given what passed between her and Benedikt this morning, it was nothing short of a miracle she could keep her face calm and collected as she made her way over to the harpsichord. Upon her return to the dining room, the rest of their meal had gone by in silence. She knew better than to bring up any form of conversation, judging from the dreadful, worried look on the prince's face, keeping quiet was better than to try and discuss something as simple as the food in front of them.

Since they had left the gallery, a servant had placed a small selection of sheet music on the stand, and she sat down, flipping through the selection, watching the prince move to the windows. “Is there anything you wish to hear?” She saw a footman take up position at the door, and through the glass, she could see two guards standing outside.

“Anything.” Benedikt intoned, not turning from his post. “whatever you'd like to play, Andromeda.”

She looked back down at the music, setting the concerto she recognized on the stand, deciding his indifference towards her was likely a result of what she'd said to him the last time they were in this room. “My apologies for missed or wrong notes in advance, I've missed at least a dozen days worth of practice.” she uncovered the keys and sat up a little straighter as she began the opening bars of the melody.

She certainly wasn't going to sing. Playing music was one thing, her singing another matter entirely. Likely owing to the fact every music teacher she had seemed convinced all girls, regardless of how many times you went through the scale for them, were sopranos. More than one instructor had insisted she could hit some unobtainable note – and Rey had nursed a sore throat for days after. Hitting a high C was one thing, but no woman, not even the most trained opera diva, could hit and hold a G over high C. The Good Lord didn't allow it.

Rey could barely make it to middle C.

Her thumb hit a sour note and she shook it off, starting back at the beginning. She hated it when she'd gotten compared to her cousins back in Naboo. She didn't need to hear about how beautiful, how accomplished, how well they turned out... if they were so gloriously perfect, why was she sitting here and not one of them?

“What's wrong?” Ben's voice jolted her from her thoughts. He'd left the window and was now standing to her left, leaning against the instrument. “You look ready to burst into tears and scream the palace down at the same time.”

She swallowed, “It's a stupid, silly thing. You'll only laugh at me.” She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. “I can play something else.” She reached up and the second her hand touched the stand, he covered it with hers.

“It's not silly if I can see how upset it’s making you by the expression on your face.” He looked at their hands and back at her. “Andromeda?”

“I did not have... kind music instructors.” she tried to smile, and failed. “I learned to play the harpsichord more from my grandmother than any of them.” she swallowed, “the professionals, I suppose – took great pleasure in telling how much better my cousins were at everything.”

“I think I know where this is going.” He took her chin with his free hand. “You've gone down a string of thoughts which is making you ask why you're here instead of one of them.” He smiled, “ah, I'm right. I can tell by your eyes.”

“It's not too hard to imagine, your highness.” She kept her gaze on their hands. “I don't think such things to upset you.” she swallowed. “but I already have my suspicions why I'm here.”

“You're clever.” He pulled his hands back, clasping them behind his back. “You've never spent a lengthy time at court, any court – and so, you are far more adaptable to life here in Alderaan than any court-raised princess, from Coruscant to Ilum.” He smiled, “and I for one, believe your music instructors are full of dung.”

Rey had to cover a laugh. “I've heard that statement before.” she cleared her throat. “As my mother told me, when I was very young – how well you sing is no bearing on how well you can rule a country.” she leaned forward. “It's one of the reasons my uncle was glad to rid himself of my father. Papa was a far better chess player. Hapes's loss was Naboo's gain.”

Ben smiled, “I remember in one of your letters you mentioned your playing chess, though I'm afraid we didn't have much time to enjoy a game while on Achtow.” He cleared his throat. “Nor will the next few weeks offer us much free time to indulge either. We could make it part of our routine this winter, before the court reassembles in March.” He reached over, brushing her cheek with his finger. “My only worry about your adapting to life here is in regards to the weather.”

“I believe everyone worries about me in regards to the weather.” She tapped the keys absently. “Honestly, it isn't as if I don't know to move closer to the hearth if I'm cold, or ask for a wrap, a second blanket.” She shook her head, breaking their gaze. “I may not know what a harsh winter is, but I know better than to wear summer clothes and summer layers in January.”

He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, brushing the small hairs at the base of her skull, “is this allowed?” He gave her a smile which told her what he was really asking. “You have a great deal of red in your hair, Andromeda.”

“It's fine.” she resisted the urge to push his arm away. Vulnerable as the position was, she liked having his hand against her skin. “I have my mother's hair, if my memories and her portrait are accurate.”

“Lovely.” He clasped his hands together, his expression brightening. “Do you know anything by heart? The tune which caused you to smack Mozart on the nose, perhaps?”

She grinned. “Are you joking? Of course I do.” Rey sat up a little straighter. “I practiced it at least once a day after the incident – I could play the melody blindfolded and backwards in my sleep.” she paused, “which, at this moment, is highly improper and most certainly not allowed.”

“I'd never ask you to do such a thing.” He smiled, standing up a little straighter. “I believe such a performance is vulgar, no matter who is at the keys.” He paused, “and if Herr Mozart ever comes to call, he best not say a thing about your playing again. Or I'll lock him up in the tower.”

Rey blinked. “There's a tower? You didn't point it out on the way into the city, or did we not pass it?”

“Silly me, I forgot, we don't have a tower.” he paused, “but the old palace does have a dungeon.” He chuckled. “Bit extreme, I know. We haven’t locked anyone up in it in years.”

“Sending him back to Vienna disgraced after a scolding from Lady Holdo has more appeal.” she looked down at the keys. “I wouldn't put it past the woman to write a letter to Emperor Franz Joseph himself with the request someone teach him serious manners.”

*

Ben did not express any surprise at his mother's absence from the dinner table. As indestructible and as indomitable as Leia Organa Solo had always seemed to him, she was slowly letting go. The great monarch who had kept her country out of the Seven Years, who had ruled Alderaan since he'd started lessons, she was fading out, and while the public at large knew little of their queen's illness, he was starting to think the time she had left was shorter than either of them, or the physicians, predicted.

Watching his father's health fade didn't feel quite so abrupt, but now, the little warning signs they had waved away with his illness had become markers; one morning he and his father had ridden out to hunt birds. Two days later, the late prince consort thought he had caught a chill from the trip. He recovered, only for random pains to start. Suspicions of rheumatism and getting on in years – and one morning his father awoke to find breathing felt like torture. The lengthy slide and fall of Han, all while he and his mother held on, prayed, and hoped for his health to return – watching his mother suffer the same fate felt worse.

An inevitable conclusion, the last day lurking on the horizon, unknown, but most certainly there.

Everyone and everything dies. Ben knew this. But the process of watching it – helpless to do anything but keep his mother comfortable, to ease her worries the best he could. The only thing he prayed for was for his mother to live until the end of September. It seemed a reasonable request. When the month ended and October began,if his mother still breathed, he’d gladly accept each day she lived after a blessing.

“You're tormenting yourself.” He stood up from his chair by the hearth, going to the small sideboard to refill his glass. So many changes in such a short amount of time. He and Andromeda had parted in the hallway with a tender, perfectly chaste kiss, and, remembering what she had told him this morning in the gallery, he resolved to stay where he was. Looking at his empty glass and the bottle of wine, he shook his head, setting the glass down and putting the cork back in place. “No more tonight.”

He returned to his seat by the fire, resting his head on his hand, watching the low flames. Tired as he felt, he knew if he got into bed, he'd not sleep. Somehow, sitting here made the insomnia seem less of an ordeal than starting up at the canopy, listening to the bells toll as the hours passed. He reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling out the thin plait Andromeda had gifted him in her second letter.

Ben had nearly forgotten about his duty on the morning after the wedding. Unbinding his bride's hair, brushing the mass of it until it shone, and re-braiding it in another traditional style. He couldn't tell the length of the young woman's hair easily, not with how he'd seen it styled, but surely, it reached her waist – perhaps longer. Many a winter hour they could pass with him brushing and braiding her hair.

A log snapping in the fire drew him from his musings and he rose to set the plait back in his case. It was safer there, and less likely to end up in a rubbish bin. “Perhaps I should try reading.” He moved back towards his bed when someone knocked on his door. Checking the sash of his robe, he went over, opening the door wide enough to face the guard who was stationed on this side of the corridor. “Yes?”

The man held out a folded piece of parchment, his face perfectly passive.

“Thank you.” He took it and closed the door, already knowing who had written him. He didn't know if this act of he and Rey passing letters between them childish or sweet. Something for them to cherish, and perhaps laugh at once they were old and gray. He returned to his chair, breaking the seal with his thumbnail. Andromeda, no doubt, had kept her letter this evening either perfectly innocent, enticing, or a combination of the two.

_My Love,_

_As I was preparing for bed, remembering your letter to me this morning, it felt wrong for me to have such a delight to reread before I retire, and you have nothing. Now I am left in my chambers, alone, I can remedy this terrible injustice. For, much like our books, we do not wish to have someone looking over our shoulders, asking questions as we write and as we read. Though your sending of my letter with my breakfast tray this morning – so bold of you. How I remained calm and collected as I ate my breakfast, I cannot say. I'm surprised I did not spend this day blushing from my shoulders to my scalp._

_This morning, when I woke with the slight pain between my legs, I thought of how I will feel the morning after our wedding. I remember how your cock felt in my hand in the coach – and how I still have some apprehension of how you will fit inside me. But I know my sheath will adjust, going deeper and filling me far more than your fingers ever can._

Ben swallowed and rose from his chair, extinguishing all of the lamps save for the one by the bed. Wicked as it felt, he tossed his robe aside and climbed into the bed, settling himself against the pillows, resolved not to reach under his nightshirt and take his cock in hand until he had read the letter in its entirety.

_Now I am thinking of it again. How I will open my legs to let you settle between them, your hips will push my thighs further apart, and how you'll slowly, gently, enter me. My body adjusting, surrendering to yours, and oh, you'll fill me. Deeper with each advance, every thrust a little harder than the one before, and finally, your cock will fill my sheath entirely. Leaving me trembling, full, and aching, wanting more._

_More is exactly what you will give, moving above me, thrusting in and out, over and over, claiming me completely. Until at last, we find our release, your seed spilling into my womb._

_Will our first time together leave me with your child? Such a thing cannot be known – will any of the following times on our wedding night be the time where I am left with child? Again, something only left to fate to decide. But I like to think we shall make our first child on our wedding night, and should such a thing occur, on this night exactly one year from today – August 30, 1774 – I will come to your room – and we shall start to work on making the second._

_But for now, with such a date in the distant future, and our wedding night the one from tomorrow, it is time to bid you a good sleep, and wish you sweet and wonderful dreams of what is to come for us. I am headed to bed after I send this missive down the corridor, to the memory of what has happened in the past, and the delights which are to come._

_Good night,_

_Anja_

Ben ran his finger down the letter, kissing the corner before folding it and rising to put it in his copy of The Lavender Room. His little princess had elected to get quite graphic in her words. Of course, she may feel emboldened by his own letter, or may be showing more bravado than she truly felt. Something else about his bride to discover. Putting the book back in its place, he extinguished the last lamp and climbed back into bed.

He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to read about the wedding of his royal highness, Prince Benedikt Organa of Alderaan to Princess Andromeda Andor of Naboo. And what happened after.

The first of September dawned clear and bright, and with only a hit of coolness in the air. The fact she'd slept through the night surprised Rey. She had felt certain when she and Ben parted after dinner, she'd do nothing but toss and turn – but no, she fell into slumber almost as soon as the bed curtains were closed around her. Deep, dreamless sleep – and while she awoke she felt rested, for the past few hours, she felt as if she was merely drifting through everything.

She remembered eating her breakfast; bread, cheese, jam, and tea. Her last clear memory before things turned hazy.

On went the delicate shift embroidered with tiny flowers, the stockings and garters, on went the brocade stays, laced up the back, the hip pad, the simply beautiful blue silk sack-back frock. Her hair brushed out and twisted into a single intricate braid, and the braid fastened into a bun at the back of her head, held in place by two long mahogany sticks, both topped with pearls the size of her thumbnail. The only other jewelry she wore was a silver chain around her neck, a sun-colored topaz hung from it, the stone resting right above the bodice of her gown.

Last came the large swath of lace, draped over her head, covering her face and reaching midway down her front. The veil seemed strange – but she supposed it was meant to cover the bare skin in the neckline of her gown, as no kerchief was worn. During the start of the ceremony, Ben was to set the cloth back and away from her face, and later, cover her shoulders with the cloak he was wearing. Why was there never a course in learning new customs? She was to keep the lace and use it to trim the Christening gown for her and Ben's children.

Looking at the delicate work from the inside, to her, taking a pair of scissors to her veil seemed a crime.

She adjusted her hold on the bouquet of late summer wildflowers, her eyes focused on the large wooden double doors in front of her. In a matter of minutes, they would open and she'd walk up to the front of the church. She closed her eyes, counting back slowly from ten. A lot of fuss and nonsense, as Grandfather would say.

Rey opened her eyes as the choir on the interior began to sing; recognizing the melody, if not the words. The doors opened and she lifted her chin before starting forward. Her world had narrowed down to the central aisle of the church, the altar, and Benedikt standing at the end of it, his back to her. Were the people gathered for the ceremony sitting or standing? Did she imagine her feet were pounding on the floor, or was she merely hearing her own heart?

The stone floor shone, cast in a thousand colors from the stained glass, and the sensation of dreaming seemed to reassert itself; surely, none of this was real. The heavy scent of incense made her want to sink deeper into the ethereal state of whatever was going on. How long was this aisle? It seemed two feet and twenty miles at the same time.

Blaming the veil sounded stupid. She'd walked up this path yesterday with no problems at all. Of course, then she'd faced an empty church and paid far more attention to her instructions than memorizing details.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the first pew before the altar passed by her, the communion rail rose up almost out of nowhere and she stopped, the choir finally going silent.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to witness the joining of Benedikt, of the House of Organa, Prince of Alderaan, to Andromeda, of the House of Andor, Princess of Naboo and Hapes.” The officiant's voice seemed to come from the end of a long tunnel.

Someone should have told this man she barely qualified as a princess from Hapes. No matter. It was done. In an hour, she'd have both countries swept from her name and she'd become simply Andromeda of Alderaan.

“You're not going to faint, are you?” Ben whispered, snapping her back to reality. “I can see how white you are through your veil.”

“I'm fine.” she answered, meaning it. Somehow, since the minister started speaking, she'd had her flowers taken from her. One less thing to keep track of; she’d not need it again until she and Ben walked back to the front of the church together.

“And therefore,” the minister had continued without her noticing, “we ask for blessings upon this couple, oh Lord, for their marriage, their health, and the health of their future children.”

Rey felt her blush come back. Better than pale and ready to faint. Much better. She turned to face Ben and saw his hands come up, lifting and pushing back her veil, and the muted world of the church ceased. Ben's attire was a state uniform, the green cloak fastened at the shoulder had some sort of fur at the collar. His face freshly shaven, his black hair glinting in the sunlight. She inclined her head as he settled the lace against her shoulders, and reached down to take her hands in his.

“Do you, Benedikt Bail Anakin Luke, take Andromeda Jyn Lyra to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, to love, to cherish and protect all the days of your life, as long as you both shall live?” the minister had said each word distinctly, his voice echoing in the strangely quiet church.

Ben's eyes remained fixed on her, his hands tightening around hers. “I do.”

“And do you, Andromeda Jyn Lyra, take Benedikt Bail Anakin Luke to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish and honor all the days of your life, as long as you both shall live?” Again with the echoing.

Rey swallowed, the enormity of the situation crashing down upon her with all the strength of a storm. “I do.”

“They have proclaimed their intentions, oh Lord.” The minister's voice started to become far away again. Which, she supposed, was for the best – given he'd ceased speaking at a pace where she understood everything he said, and now made out about one in three. Frustrating, but given the situation, she didn't think it necessary she remember this whole day word for word.

“Amen.” She heard Ben say from in front of her, and she caught his expression; he knew she was struggling to keep up with the language.

“This is our prayer, oh Lord.” the minister intoned, “and for this, we thank you, for all the blessings you have shown upon us.” He cleared his throat. “In times of ancient past, when a bride left her father's house and entered into that of her husband, it was customary for the groom to proclaim his intent to protect and honor his wife by covering her with his cloak.” He inclined his head toward Ben. “to show the rest of the people to whom his bride belonged, and to whom her protector is.”

Ben let go of her hands to undo fastening of his cloak, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as he pulled it off, and in a fluid moment, draped it over her shoulders. “I offer you my home, hearth, heart, and protection.”

The weight of it was staggering; how had he managed to stand up straight wearing it? She felt his hand brush against her skin as he refastened the clasp. Was this another imagining? She inclined her head and felt the briefest touch of his lips to the top of her forehead. “I accept your offering with my heart, my hands, and my life.” She answered, afraid to meet Ben's eyes.

Someone out in the congregation let out a sob.

*

Ben knew it was a trick of his mind the massive hall at court seemed to have shrunk. Sitting at the far end of the room, with Andromeda on his right and his mother sitting in her place on the throne at his left, he lamented the fact there was no escape from watching the festivities take place before them. He speared a small bite of sausage on his fork, “you didn't want this piece, did you?”

Rey shook her head, “no, thank you.” She eyed their shared plate with a somewhat uncertain expression. “I understand the custom of us sharing a plate, but the portion of food given is the same as if we each had our own.”

He managed a smile as he ate the meat. “Agreed. It's also rather difficult to eat with all these people watching. You eat too much, and you're greedy, eat too little, you're insulting the labor which went into the meal before you, or peckish.”

She stabbed a chunk of potato. “Appetites are one of those things which you can't equally measure. Not like distance or cloth. For all the advances in this enlightened age, many things remain the same.” She chewed thoughtfully, and he saw her smile.

“Not to mention some days one can feel ravenous, and the next you want almost nothing.” He reached for his wine glass. “and in all honesty, I'm not certain if we're the performance at this feast, or if we're the audience.”

“It's a bit of both.” she mused, wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “Though since no one has a handbill, we have no idea what's taking place.” She lifted her chin, looking towards the far end of the room. “At least everyone seems to have remembered to bring their manners with them.”

He took a drink and set the glass down, retrieving his fork. “The celebrations will continue even after we leave the room, and I consider it both a blessing and a curse we must travel back to the palace.”

Rey gave a tiny shrug, “on the brighter side of things, we do not have to share said coach back to the palace with your mother.”

He struggled to suppress his smirk. “Andromeda, we're in public.”

She set her fork down. “Says the man who kissed me in a most unchaste way in a _church._ ” She paused, “though given how much I enjoyed said kiss, I'm as guilty of the crime as you are.”

“True.” He set his hand on her leg under the table, giving it a slight squeeze. “Our lines in this performance are thank you, you're too kind, and...” he sat up a little straighter, pulling his hand back as the Coruscanti ambassador approached them. “Good afternoon, your excellency.”

The man inclined his head, looking both overwhelmed and perfectly calm. “Your highnesses, may I offer you congratulations on your marriage from both King George the Third and myself.”

“Thank you, Ambassador Mitaka.” Rey said, gently in the man's native language. “and thank his majesty for us.”

“Of course.” he shifted on his feet. “and if you'll beg my pardon, Princess Andromeda, but a certain Ambassador Dameron wished me to ask you how Beebee is.”

Ben took a drink of wine to hide his frown. Poe Dameron was the Hapan ambassador to Coruscant, last time he checked. It didn't make sense in his mind for Andromeda to know the man.

“Beebee is quite well, thank you, your excellency. He's adjusting to life here in Alderaan almost as well as I am.” She cleared her throat. “although he hasn't cured himself of the habit of biting grooms who approach him from behind.”

“I'll tell him, your highness.” He inclined his head again. “If you'll excuse me.”

Ben nodded, giving his bride a sideways look. “What's the story there?” He took a drink of wine. “Did your horse used to belong to the Hapan ambassador?”

“He did.” She ate another chunk of potato. “I...” she went pink. “I sort of witnessed him kissing someone of a higher rank, and from another country. The discovery of which would cause a major scandal.” She set her fork down, her cheeks going pink. “not so much for the discrepancy in their social standing, but for the two of them being of the same gender.”

He blinked, repressing the urge to laugh. “How old were you, and why did no one think you acquired a horse suspicious?”

Rey shrugged, “I was fifteen and Dameron claimed I had charmed the animal, he couldn’t bear to think of taking Beebee back to Hapes.” She paused, “given Grandfather said he wouldn't eat if I left him in Naboo, it's not surprising.” She picked up her fork again. “as to what he told the court in Hapes, I don't know, he may have told them he mistook me as an easy target in a game of cards and lost the horse for his own folly.”

“What are you two talking about?” Mother asked from Ben's other side. “Surely you can't want to sneak out of here already. We haven't gotten to cakes yet.” She set her wine glass down. “I know, time seems to drag by at these things.”

“Nothing important.” He replied, putting his hand back on Andromeda's thigh. “The noise prevents one from hearing bells.” He looked back down at the plate. “You need to eat a little more sausage, Andromeda, I don't think you've had a single bite.”

“I'm saving room for dessert.” She quipped, stabbing a chunk of cheese. “I understand there's lemon cake.”

*

Rey heard Ben moving about in the anteroom, changing out of his clothes, and she tightened her hold on the neck of her dressing gown, trying to find a modicum of calm. She had changed from her wedding frock back in her own chambers, and, once left alone, had tossed aside her shift and came down to her husband's room in her robe and slippers. She had promised him in the gallery she would, if he behaved – and he'd had nothing but perfect manners since.

At least they didn't have to have an audience for this. The need of witnesses for the royal wedding night wasn't done in Alderaan, not for at least two centuries, the practice ruled medieval and barbaric.

She went over to the bed, leaning against the tall post at the foot of it, staring at the turned down covers, the white sheets looking far too pristine, too wrong for the impending act – but she knew why they were there. No person may witness her and Ben consummating their marriage, but these bedclothes – they'd offer the proof.

The door of the anteroom clicked open and shut, and she heard Ben come up behind her, his arms wrapping around waist, his face pressed against her neck. “Nervous?”

“Yes. I think I lost my bravado somewhere in the corridor.” She swallowed. “I think I was a little overconfident about this until about an hour ago.” She rubbed her cheek against his.

“It's all right.” He kissed her temple and set his hand on the back of her neck, holding her head steady as he pulled the two large hair-pins from the elaborate bun her hair had placed in, unwinding the braid to let it down her back, still bound tightly at the end. “I didn't think it would come undone so easily.” He stepped away from her, going over to set the pins on the bedside table, where Rey's brush and several ties waited for tomorrow morning.

“Considering how long it took for my hair to get done this morning, I agree, at least, from what I remember.” She answered as he came back, sitting down on the bed. “I’m more surprised those two pins were all that was needed to hold it all.” She removed her slippers and took a step closer to him, “I'm afraid I lost track of time somewhere between getting out of bed and us leaving the church.”

“Oh, good it wasn't just me.” He reached out, pulling her closer to the bed. “Though now we're here.” He brushed a kiss against her lips as he took the sash of the gown in his hands, slowly undoing the bow, letting it fall to the floor. “Finally.” He brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat, nudging the garment apart with his nose, “Anja.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his lips found the side of her breast, kissing along the exposed skin until he found her nipple and closed his mouth around it. “Yes.” She let out a whimper as his hands slid upwards, cupping her breasts. “Ben...”

“I know, darling.” He let her go with a soft groan, nuzzling his face against her sternum, his hand moving down her stomach and between her legs, slipping two fingers inside her. “You're soaking, sweetheart.” Ben kept free hand on her hip, pulling her closer to the bed. “Wet, tight, and hungry for my cock.”

She swallowed as he pumped the two digits in an out, his fingers spreading to stretch her. “Ready to be deflowered, ready to take your seed.” Feeling emboldened, she reached up and tugged the robe off her shoulders, letting the silk garment fall at her feet, leaving her naked. “Ready to be bred.”

“You'll look lovely carrying.” He withdrew his fingers, stroking her stomach. “Your belly round and full of my child.” He kissed her chin and took her by the waist, swinging her up from the floor and onto his bed, laying her in the middle, her upper half on the small mountain of pillows, her legs slightly parted. “Much better.”

“You're still dressed.” She set her arms over her head, smiling coyly. “It's not fair if I'm naked and you're not.”

“Don't you worry, I won't stay dressed for much longer.” He closed his mouth over hers, his tongue sweeping forward to claim, and she caught the faint trace of honey and the perfectly decadent sauce from their dinner. The bed shifted under his weight as they kissed, his hands cupping her breasts. “I'm torn between wanting to enjoy this and draw out our first time as long as possible...” He pressed his hips against her thigh, letting her feel his cock against her skin. “and ravishing you without any sort of preamble.”

“Quite the conundrum, I agree.” She slid her hands into his hair as his mouth started on a path back down to her breast. “Though the night is young, husband. The bells haven't rung the nine o'clock hour.” She whimpered as his teeth scraped her skin. “Perhaps we can find a happy medium.”

“An interesting idea.” He breathed, looking down at her as he sat back and undid his own robe, tossing the garment off the bed; like her, he too had forgone a shift.

She swallowed, glancing down towards his waist and quickly back at his face, her cheeks going pink as he started to chuckle. “Don't laugh at me.”

“I'm sorry, darling.” He kissed her temple. “Here we are, both naked, in my bed, and you're blushing.” He settled against her side, his hand slowly mapping her front. “You're beautiful.” He pressed his lips to her neck, his hand moving past her navel. “All of you.” He sat up, setting his other hand on her thigh. “Don't be afraid, Anja.”

Rey swallowed, letting him push her legs open, keeping her eyes on his face as his thumbs brushed her clit. “I'm not afraid.” She licked her lips as he moved down the bed and between her legs. “What... What are you doing?

“Exactly what you think I am.” He husked, nudging her thighs apart with his shoulders. “Claiming what is mine.” He growled against her thigh before taking her pearl between his lips, sucking it.

Her body jerked in reaction and she grasped the pillows, panting as he continued his treatment of her. “Ben...” she whimpered, feeling his mouth move lower, his nose still pressed against the sensitive nub as his tongue slid between her folds. Her eyes drifted shut as he traced her most intimate area, one of his hands gently stroking her thigh. Where the first time he'd brought her pleasure with his mouth had gone swiftly, more out of fear of discovery, this – he was drawing this out. “Yours.” She gasped as he placed a soft kiss on her navel.

“Much as I want to make you come under my mouth,” he started kissing up her front. “Tonight, you're coming on nothing but my cock.” The bed shifted under them again, “open your eyes, darling.” His finger brushed her cheek. “You're trembling.”

Rey took a deep breath before doing as he asked, “I can't help it... I...” the next words died on her lips as she felt the head of his cock against her clit, moving lower, seeking her entrance. When it did, her eyes met Ben's, and he smiled encouragingly.

“That's it, Anja.” The back of his hand stroked her thigh as he guided his manhood into her. “Let me in.” He kissed her forehead, groaning as he sank in, “let me claim you.” He withdrew, and pushed back in, a little deeper than the first time.

She bit her lip as he repeated the motion, the movement causing her to arch her back. “Ben...” she spread her legs a little wider, frustrated and trying to find some way to relax, to ease his passage felt impossible. “I can't... I mean...”

“I know, I know.” He kissed her temple, withdrawing and thrusting back in, “you can take me, darling.” He breathed against her cheek, “you were made for this.” He rose up on his knees, holding her waist in his hands, shifting her lower body so it was higher than her head. “Mine.” He kept his eyes on hers as he lunged forward with his hips, driving his cock deep inside her.

Rey's scream didn't make it out of her throat as she absorbed the sensation of her husband almost completely buried inside her sheath. Coherent thought seemed impossible, her body shaking from the pain edged with pleasure. She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks, trying to catch her breath.

“I'm sorry, my Anja.” He murmured, “I'm so sorry.” He flinched as his hips moved forward, “speak to me, Sweetheart.” He kissed her cheeks.

“How...” she whimpered as he sank deeper. “How is this…” She tried to find something to focus on; something other than the feeling threatening to overwhelm her. “Hurts.”

“I know, love.” He withdrew and pushed back inside, hissing. This time, her body was ready for his advance, the motion not as painful as the first. “There we are, don’t fight me.”

“Full.” She let out a weak chuckle, “I feel so full of you, Ben.” Her laugh turned to a groan as he pressed deeper inside. “Love taking your cock.”

“I love giving it to you.” He panted, starting to repeat the motion with his hips, a steady, almost gentle rhythm of in and out, the pinch of her sheath giving way to his phallus. “You look beautiful like this. Naked, in my arms, your little tits bouncing temptingly as I bed you.”

She released her hold on the pillows and slid her fingers into his hair, the pain started to ebb in favor of something much better. “Do I, husband?” her legs came up around his waist, her hips starting to move against his; an intimate dance of in and out, the slight sting of pain when he penetrated her deeper almost lost as something started to build in her core.

“Absolutely.” He pressed his hands against the mattress, “better than any of my dreams.” Ben's face was cast in shadows, his eyes glinting in the lamplight as he ravished her. “My sweet bride.” He took one of her hands and pressed it against her stomach and she inhaled sharply; she could feel the outline of his manhood as it moved within her.

She whimpered, “I.. I need...” The feeling she was chasing was just out of her grasp, and she squeezed her eyes shut. “Please...”

“Yes, darling.” His voice was against her ear as he rocked against her, “I know. You're almost there.” There was a soft thump under them and he chuckled, the only other sound the slap of skin against skin. “You have no idea how glorious you look right now, on the verge of coming for me, your entire body flushed with passion.”

“Ben...” she tightened her hold on his hair and hips, her whole focus shifting to the place where they were joined. The head of his cock hit something deep inside, and she felt her whole body jolt in response. “There...”

“Oh yes.” He growled, impaling over and over, striking the same place, the sensation making her almost incoherent. “My pretty Anja.” His hips snapped against her once, twice – and oblivion came as he buried his cock completely inside her as he found his own release, his seed spilling into her womb as he collapsed on top of her.

Rey was dimly aware of Ben rolling over, pulling her with him, leaving her sprawled over his front. His breath felt hot and quick against her forehead, and she decided remaining motionless was the best thing to do. She licked her lips as his hand moved up and down her back, the other moving down to cup her rear. “Did something fall?”

Ben snickered. “I think it was my copy of _The Lavender Room_. I meant to move it this morning, but somewhere between breakfast and my shave, I lost track of time.”

“If your room was invaded by as many servants as mine was, it's a miracle I had time to drink a cup of tea.” She pulled her arms in and folded them against his chest, resting her head on them. “I don't think I can feel my legs.”

“It's from dancing.” He chuckled, swinging the two of them up into a sit, kissing her nose as they became upright, his softening cock slipping out of her. “Or something else.”

She set her arms over his shoulders. “Maybe we should stick to kissing for a little while.” She brushed her lips against his. “What do you think?”

“An excellent idea.” He brushed a few escaped tendrils of hair behind her ear. “it's still early in the night. Plenty of time for kissing, and anything else we may think of doing.”

*

Ben didn't know what time it was when he woke, other than it was much later than the time he normally arose. He opened his eyes, delighting in the feeling of utter contentment. Next to him, Rey slumbered on, and he slid his hand down from her shoulder, going to cup her breast, thumbing at the nipple until it grew stiff. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, shifting his bride off of him to lay her on her back.

He smiled as he took in the sight of his naked wife, noting the small kiss marks he’d left on her body. He slid his hand down, skimming over her belly and onto her thigh, parting her legs to reveal her folds. His cock twitched as he drank in the sight, somehow, in the wan morning light, she looked far more beautiful than she had in the candles of the previous evening.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her lips before placing a feather light kiss on each of her nipples. “Are you awake, Anja?”

“Nn.” she whimpered, spreading her legs wider, raising one arm over her head, the hand of the other resting on his head, the fingers tangling into his hair. “Ben...”

“Yes, sweetheart.” He laved at her left nipple, before closing his mouth around it, sucking it slowly. He kept one hand on her stomach, “I'm here.”

Rey's eyes fluttered open, her gaze fixed on him. “Good morning.” She let out a breath as he scraped his teeth against her skin.

He let go of her nipple with a wet pop. “Good morning.” He moved up to brush a kiss against her lips, letting his cock rest against her thigh. “How are we feeling?” He cupped her face, kissing both of her cheeks.

“Bedded.” Her giggle turned into a whimper as he slipped his hand down between her legs. “Ben...” She kissed his chin. “Quite deflowered, and possibly bred.”

“In regards to bedded, I should say so, you're positively glowing this morning, Anja. More than you did three nights ago when you let me see your mound and pearl for the first time. Had exhaustion not gotten the better of us, we'd be going to sleep right now, instead of waking up.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Four times I spilled my seed inside you, and since there's no way of knowing if any of those times planted a babe in your belly, we'll simply have to keep engaging in coitus.”

Rey smiled, opening her eyes, “I don't suppose you know when breakfast is served?” She let out a breathy giggle as his thumb pressed against her clit. “I'd rather us not get disturbed – or distracted.”

“I wouldn't call it distracted...” He let out a contented sigh. “I'm going to have you every night for the next week.” He met her gaze, “possibly for the rest of the month.” He pulled his hand back, difficult as it was. While he'd given orders to the staff he and Rey were not to be disturbed this morning until he called for breakfast, there was no guarantee all of the staff was aware of his instructions “But we have a few things to take care this morning.” He sighed, kissing her forehead again.

The last thing he wanted was for some footman or page to come in here and see what Andromeda looked like naked.

She gave him a wry look. “Something tells me you would much rather us stay in your bed and forget the world for the rest of the week.” She set her hand against his cheek. “Possibly longer.”

“How astute.” He hugged her, letting out a worn chuckle. “But alas, we must rise from my bed, at least for a meal and to let me tend to your hair. Besides, I have a feeling someone is going to want to take a look at the bedclothes.”

She let out a breathy laugh. “I'm certain we've made quite the mess, and left no doubt to our marriage being consummated.” Rey yawned and stretched, rolling over onto her stomach, giving him a perfect view of her rear, “I think my room is cozier than yours. Or perhaps it's simply familiar. Which sounds strange, considering I've only slept there a handful of nights.”

“Your bed, my bed – I want you naked in either, every night.” Ben set his hand on the small of her back, noting the freckles that dusted the area, exactly as they did on her front. “Though now it's allowed, we may develop a problem in keeping our hands off one another.”

She grinned, chuckling. “You say that like it's something wretched. As long as we behave in public, where is the shame in our actions?”

He took the end of her braid in his hand, shaking his head. “Something else for us to discuss, and will likely lead to much gossip about the two of us – and I for one, don't exactly care.” He kissed the top of her head. “Though as to what we do once we're alone in bed together, is between us.” He gently took her shoulder and pushed her back onto her front, “I like this side better. I can see your face.”

“You're too sweet.” She stretched one of her arms over her head and set the hand of the other on her concave stomach. “Though in a few months, lying on my back won't always be possible.” A naughty smile played at her lips. “If I'm not already with child, I know I will be by the end of the month.” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, “and no one can ever accuse us of not trying to conceive.”

“No, they won't.” He leaned down and helped her sit up, kissing her temple. While a part of him wanted nothing more than to lay his bride back down and make a fresh exploration of her body, the more practical part of him knew the two of them needed to eat, their wedding supper had ended more than twelve hours ago. If he was slightly hungry, Andromeda must be starving. “You need food.”

“I believe we both do.” She turned her attention to piling up the pillows, grimacing when her stomach rumbled. “Sorry.”

“There's no need to apologize.” He slid out of the bed and tucked the covers around her legs, “I’ll ring for breakfast and while we wait for it, I’ll start to work on your hair.” He picked up her robe from the pile at his feet and handed it to her. “Shame I can’t keep you in my bed for the rest of the day.”

She took the garment from him, “something to look forward to in the coming winter.” She pulled the wrapper on, using the inner ribbons to hold it closed. “I don't think we had nearly enough dinner.”

He nodded, reaching over and pulling her braid out of the collar, letting it fall against her back. “I thought you were going to stab the footman who took the plate of lemon cakes away.”

“They were excellent, and I’d wanted one the moment I learned they were on the menu..” Rey sighed, “I know, I shouldn't complain, but at the same time...”

“Well, that settles it.” He picked up his discarded robe and shrugged into it. “Breakfast first, and we'll settle into a morning of lovely domesticity before we do something else sensible – like getting dressed.”

“I take it you mean properly dressed.” She countered, looking rather disappointed as she slid out from under the covers and took up the sash of her robe. “How did you sleep?”

“Quite wonderfully, thank you for asking.” He waited until she had the sash back in place before going to pull the cord to ring for a servant. “Though I'm not certain when, exactly, we fell asleep.”

“The last bell I heard rang only once.” She stuffed her feet into her slippers, “washstand is...”

“There.” He pointed to the place in question near the now cold hearth. “perhaps today we can give one another tours of our chambers, so neither of us get lost in them.” Not that there was any risk of them getting lost going to and from the bedrooms in question.

“I daresay we'll need to spend time in mine while the servants tend to things here in yours,” she looked over at the bed. “Or do you want to watch them change the sheets, with a smirk of satisfaction as they're taken away for inspection?”

“Hardly.” He answered as the door of his room opened and a ruddy faced footman appeared. “Breakfast, as soon as possible.”

The man bowed. “at once, your highness.” He replied, shutting the door behind him.

Rey finished at the washstand and came over, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I hope the servants brought me a shift along with my brush.”

“I believe they did.” He set his hands against her back, rubbing the area in slow circles. “if they didn't, you're more than welcome to borrow one of mine. But I can't imagine how poorly it will fit you.”

“I don't think it matters, since even if I did put one on, you'd take it off of me within the hour.” She giggled against him. “Or am I mistaken?”

He kissed the top of her head, “point.” He smoothed his hands over her scalp, smiling. “Breakfast will still take a bit. Let me unbind your hair while we wait.”

*

Leia remained perfectly passive as she watched her son and daughter-in-law eat their soup, wondering if having a several course dinner on the night after their wedding was the best idea. She ate a little more of her own serving, noting the braids in Rey's hair; Ben had chosen to work his wife's hair in a more intricate fashion than necessary. Five strands, from the looks of things. “I believe the summer weather will hold a little while longer, though I suspect the farmers are rushing to get their crops in.”

“We're due for a harsh winter.” Ben answered, more to his soup bowl than to her. “The last several, while bitter, have not yielded the more common heavy snows.” He sighed, “better snow than ice.”

“As long as winter does not decide to make its appearance on the first of October.” She set her spoon down. “Which, I can tell you, it has only done once in my life that I remember.” She gave Andromeda a smile. “So don't you worry.”

“Worrying about the weather is pointless.” The girl answered, “we can't change it, we can only pray for the sort we want. From rain for the crops in times of drought, to an end of the rain in times of flood.”

It was on the tip of Leia's tongue to ask Andromeda if she was overtired, but she knew better. “Trying to control the weather sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.” She reached for her wine glass. “Damming a river is one thing, trying to force the sky to rain another. Not to mention what kind of disaster unfolding if you made a mistake and instead of rain, it snowed?”

“Or ice.” Ben took a drink of wine. “Certainly there is something we can discuss other than the weather. I do not know why the Yavin court seems determined to copy the Chandrilaian court in their style of dress. I thought they had more sense.”

“Showing off.” Leia shook her head, “there's a time and place for these things, and unfortunately, we had to see it. But, loathed as I am to bring back the weather, you can fit a great many quilted petticoats under a wider skirt.” She frowned, reaching for her glass. “They're staying in the country until after the coronation, but fortunately, they're going hunting for the next few days, sparing us the task of entertaining.”

“Not our headache, as my grandfather would say.” Andromeda ate a little more of her soup. “I should write to him before time gets away from me.” A tiny blush came to her cheeks. “or the snow starts.”

“And we've returned to the weather.” Ben chuckled, shaking his head. “perhaps we should start working our way through the dramas of William Shakespeare and have a ready made topic for an entire year, if not longer.”

“It's my opinion William Shakespeare needed an atlas, or at least, needed to speak to someone who had visited the places he wrote about fictionally.” The young woman replied, setting her spoon down. “I can overlook not going as far as the Mediterranean Sea, but surely, he could have found someone from Alderaan to talk with while writing _Hamlet._ ”

“Perhaps he tried and was punched in the face.” Leia sighed, “sadly, all the truly interesting parts of history are lost because no one thought to write things down. Or had documents destroyed. Lord only knows what all was lost in the Great Fire in London a hundred years ago.”

“Dash the London fire, think of what Julius Caesar destroyed in Alexandria.” Ben set his glass down heavily. “I often wonder how many senators gladly stabbed him for that crime alone.”

Rey bit back a giggle. “Half of them, certainly. And I for one, do not blame them. A wealth of human history destroyed in a single fire..” She picked up her ale mug. “For all we know, there was a map of North and South Hosnia already there, and since all traces were purged, the memory lost until two hundred and seventy five years ago.”

“And the indigenous people of Hosnia kept no records either.” She shook her head, “and it doesn't matter how many diaries you keep or roads you build, you'll never be remembered by the thing you want most. History has a terrible tendency to make your worst act immortal.”

“I don't know...” Ben studied his wine, “if it was Shakespeare's attempt to create a work so vast, deep, and at the same time, so frustrating when he wrote _Hamlet_ , that four hundred and eleven years after he completed it, the work becomes a joke in some other scribe's story...”

“More than likely he just wanted to keep food on the table.” Rey interjected. “So he could get back to writing the histories.” She frowned, “or maybe that’s what he did with his comedies, given how many of them have the exact same plot.”

“Wonder how many unfinished works he had which someone tossed into the fire because they thought the scraps of paper were mere rubbish.” Ben sighed, “or were destroyed by the man himself because he didn't want a rival getting their hands on it and taking credit.”

“Which brings the question – how many things are stolen from their creators and the public at large have no idea.” Rey lifted her chin. “but then, better to fade into obscurity than to become immortalized in infamy. Shame no one told Mark Antony.”

Leia grimaced as a twinge of pain went through her chest. “I don't think he cared. Not everyone thinks in such terms, Andromeda, dear.”

“Not everyone is as smart as you.” Ben added, and he went slightly pink as they turned their attention to their food.

*

Rey tucked the pillow under her chin, listening to the room settle around her. When she and Ben went separate ways after dinner, she felt oddly bereft, and had quietly prepared for slumber. The same motions as she'd performed them hundreds of times before. Taking off her frock, stays, stockings, shoes – climbing into bed. She closed her eyes, resolved to start counting sheep, or whatever the notion was to help her fall asleep. Despite her lack of getting to rest for the past two days, she was not tired.

With the curtains drawn around the bed, and the heavy wooden shutters on the windows in place, the outside noise was muffled, and, after the sheer pleasure and comfort of last night, the quiet felt all the more deafening. The urge to put on her robe and to Ben's room was fairly strong; there was nothing keeping her to remain in her chambers. “I should go.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Now, do I take a candle with me or not?”

The door of her room creaked open and she swallowed, deciding to feign slumber as she heard the latch click into place and there was a soft thump on the far bedside table. Light poured over the bed and she turned towards it, opening her eyes, blinking at Ben standing there, his robe loosely knotted at the waist, and even in the low light, she knew he wore no shift underneath. “My bed smells like you, even with the sheets changed.” He took hold of the covers and tossed them off of her. “I thought I should come in here and make yours smell like me.”

Rey sat up, “sounds perfectly fair.” She swallowed as he undid the sash of his robe letting the garment fall. “Though I think the more correct term is your bed smells like us.” She shot a look at his waist, his cock already at attention, flushed and leaking. “and mine needs to smell the same.”

“Yes.” He climbed onto her bed, undoing the ribbon at the neck of her shift, tugging the garment up. “naked, Anja, I need you naked...”

She lifted her arms, helping him remove the garment, tossing it aside to join his robe before catching her mouth with his, pressing her back against the pillows. She set her arms over his shoulders as he kissed her, his hands roving down her front, plucking at her nipples. “Ben.” She whimpered as the kiss ended.

“Pretty.” He pulled her braid back over her shoulder and undid the binding at the end of it. “I want your hair completely down.” He worked the loose braid open, combing it with his fingers. “I'll brush it for you in the morning.”

She sat up, helping him undo the binding. “It's going to be a terrible mess of tangles.”

“I'll take care of it.” He kissed her temple as he finished. “and we won't let anything or anyone disturb us.” He lowered her back to the pillows, his lips brushing her collarbone. “I hated us having to leave my room this morning.” He slid his hand between her legs. “No one would have questioned if we stayed, we didn’t have a single duty outside of my bed.” He pushed two fingers inside her, and she whimpered. “Oh, you're not even close to ready, darling.”

She spread her thighs, giving him better access as his mouth closed over her nipple, his thumb rubbing her pearl. “you're teasing me.” She swallowed, looking up at the canopy, and the memory of what they had done the last time they were in this bed together rushed through her.

Ben chuckled, moving to lick her other nipple. “How quickly you've forgotten chapter two.” He husked against her breast. “I don't want this to cause you pain.” The hand between her legs stilled, “I don't want to simply bed you, my bride. I want you to have as much pleasure in this as I do.”

She licked her lips, remembering the chapter in question. “Do you want me to move?”

“No, you're perfect where you are.” His two fingers became three, and she felt his cock resting against her thigh. “just like your cunt is almost perfectly wet.”

“You're wicked.” She grinned, running her hands through his hair, “I should turn us over and shut your mouth.”

“What an excellent idea.” He nudged her with his hand and she shifted, pressing her lips to his as soon as she was facing him. He still tasted of wine and something else – something she couldn't place. He let her control the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth while his hands came down to thumb her nipples.

She broke the kiss, grinning as she sat up. Ben looked darker against her sheets than he had against his own, or perhaps tonight, with his hair disheveled, a day's worth of beard on his face, and a solitary candle illuminating the bed, it was enough to change his whole countenance. “Is it easier if I'm like this?”

He stroked her breasts, chucking. “It's a lovely view, but I want you close.” He nudged her with his hips and she came back down to lie beside him. “I want to save that position for another night.” He nuzzled her onto her front, and he pressed up against her back, pulling on her hips and she rose to her knees. “You already know how I want you,” His hand guided the head of his cock against her entrance. “Clever Anja.”

Rey rolled her hips back towards his and let out a soft gasp as he entered her. “Ben...” she whimpered as he thrust again, going deeper. “Yes...”

Ben hooked his arm around her, holding her steady as he found his stride, his manhood sinking further with each snap of his hips. “You’re taking me so deep like this.” He growled. “Barely started and I’m almost to the hilt.”

She clung to the pillows as he drove his cock into her, barely catching her breath on the out-stroke. “So good...” she gasped, feeling his other hand plucking at her nipple, his lips sucking on her earlobe. “Feel so full...”

“You feel amazing." He panted against her ear. “My Anja.”

There was a thump underneath them and she let out a giggle that turned into a moan. “There went my book.” His knees were moving hers further apart, his thrusts hard and possessive. It felt like he was nearly at the back of her throat he was so deep, her whole body shaking. “Ben…” Abruptly, he pulled out of her, and she let out a cry of dismay. “No…”

“Yes, darling.” He flipped her onto her back, her hair spreading out across the pillows like a brilliant halo and he impaled her again, barely giving her time to register the change of position. “I want to see your face. I love watching your face as I bed you. Want to watch you fall apart, knowing I’m the one who gave you such delight.”

She looked up at him, her mind awash in too much feeling, her body shaking under his, her lower body all but boneless as he took her. “Please...” she closed her eyes and let go, letting herself get lost in her pleasure. She felt Ben's cock throbbing, releasing his seed deep inside her.

“Beautiful.” His voice was distant as his hand brushed her hair from her face. “You're mine, and you’re beautiful.”

The bed still felt like it was spinning as awareness came back to Rey. The light went out, and heard a swish of fabric as he released the sash, closing the curtain around the bed. She let out a contented sigh as she felt Ben's hand spreading out on her stomach, “what are you up to?”

“Imagining what your belly will look like in a few months.” He kissed her shoulder. “Rounding out, unnoticeable to anyone but us at first.” His arm tightened. “Come spring, everyone will see their princess is carrying.”

“From your lips to God's ears.” she said more to her pillow than to him. “But it's like I told you this morning. They'll never be able to accuse us of not trying to fulfill this particular duty.”

“Sweet Anja.” He kissed her temple, pulling her up and over, letting her head rest against his chest, her hair spilling over the both of them. “We need to sleep.” He snuggled closer to her, “I think your bed is softer than mine.” He let out a deep breath. “Good night, dearest.”

Rey closed her eyes, the exhaustion of the past few days finally settling over her. “Good night, my love.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation day (and night) in Alderaan.

Despite regularly eating the meal alone, breakfast had become Rey's favorite meal of the day. No pressure to carry on a conversation, not even when she and Ben dined together, no visitors to the palace giving her critical glances, and much less to juggle in terms of dishes. She spread a little more jam on her bread, knowing the peace of her morning was shortly to come to an abrupt, and possibly noisy, end. She watched absently as Astrid laid out her blue dress, stockings, stays, and a small hip pad. Her task at the coronation consisted of looking pretty, smiling, and a few curtseys.

Waiting on her jewel case in a small wooden box was the tiara which she’d wear to the ceremony, and to nearly every official state gathering (save her own coronation) for the rest of Ben’s reign as king. When she'd first seen the band of diamonds and topazes, she secretly thought it far lovelier than the queen's crown. A shame she couldn't wear the two pearl tipped hair-sticks she'd worn to the wedding.

Shifting in her chair, she popped the last of her bread into her mouth, wiping her fingers as the door of her room opened and Ben came in, his face ashen. “What's wrong?” She stood, motioning for him to take her chair. “Please, sit...”

“I don't want to sit.” He answered, going over to her bed and leaned his head against the nearer foot-post. “I came down here to escape from a lecture on duty and expectations and Norns knows what else that I have heard at least every other week from the day I turned seven.” Ben's expression softened, only a fraction. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you.”  
Rey resumed her seat, “do you want something to eat?” She picked up her tea, taking a sip. “Or have you already eaten?”

“I have.” He took a breath and turned to Astrid. “Fetch me her grace's hairbrush.”

“Of course, your highness.” The maid bobbed a quick curtsy and disappeared into the dressing closet, returning a moment later with the asked for item and a few pins.

“Thank you.” He came over to the table, setting the pins down and Rey sat up straighter as he started to undo her hair. “It's not so much a matter of the lecture, but I don't need it today, I’ve known my duty for years.” He set the ties from her braids on the table. “Although I think once the coronation is over, the focus will shift to you.”

“I know what my duty is.” she closed her eyes as he combed her hair with his fingers. “Unfortunately, unless I turn into a bird, or learn how to lay eggs while remaining human, they can spare me until the other side of Yule.” She took a drink of tea. “Honestly.”

“I know, darling, I know,” the tip of his finger graced her ear. “Stress cannot help things either.” He sighed and she felt his knuckles against her neck. “How did you sleep last night?”

“Quite well, considering I think the wind has shifted directions and my windows rattled a few times, startling me awake.” She let out a soft groan as he massaged her scalp with the tips of his fingers. “And you?”

“I kept waking up too, I'm afraid.” The brush moved against her forehead. “Strange how I knew this day would come all my life, but the night before it happens, I'm suddenly the boy who just learned what ascending to the throne means.”

Rey opened her eyes, setting her hands against the table. “I think I'd find it more strange if you weren't at least a little apprehensive.” She reached for her cup again. “And we are spared at least two thirds of the inane conversations we had at our wedding. And don't worry, if you have the same experience walking up the aisle of the throne room as I did in the one in the church, one second you'll be at the doors, the next at the front of the room.”

“I wish I shared your outlook.” he parted her hair into thirds. “Though it's a good thing I have to kneel for my mother to place the crown on my head.” he sighed, “tomorrow, she'll start fussing over you.”

“I do not get fussed over until October. I told her as much when she brought me the tiara yesterday afternoon. When she tried to object, I stated I wasn’t in the mood to argue.” She glanced towards the case in question. “I may have walked around my room in my shift and dressing robe last night trying to get used to the weight of it.”

Ben laughed, “what a delightful picture that must have been.” He snickered, “I don't know which I'd have rather seen; you in the tiara, or you bossing my mother.” He began to braid one of the thirds. “Perhaps I'll see a repeat performance in the near future.”

Rey glanced towards the far end of the room, watching as Astrid disappeared into the dressing closet. “The second will likely occur before the next week is out. As for the first, you'll see me wearing...” she frowned as he leaned down to kiss her neck. “Benedikt?”

“I want to see you wearing the tiara – and nothing else, tonight.” He kissed her temple, his voice soft against her ear. “Waiting for me in my bed, your hair down in a simple braid.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head and resumed braiding. “and now you're blushing, Andromeda.”

She took a sip of tea, trying to shut the image of what he'd presented out of her head. “I need to get through our day with a perfectly serene face and you conjure up such an image in my head?”

“How do you think I feel?” He let out a breath, “the mere idea makes me want to forget the entire coronation and spend the day in one of our chambers.” He tied off the braid and started on the second. “But alas, we have a duty.”

Rey wrapped her hands around her cup, shooting a glance back across the room to ensure Astrid remained out of earshot. “Is that your way of telling me how I am to wait for you after we retire this evening?”

“Yes, darling. Please.” He undid the second braid and picked the brush back up, working out the snarls. “And I won't fault you if you fall asleep waiting for me. I'll wake you with kisses.”

“Have I ever told you I've learned the art of sleeping while appearing awake?” She took a drink of tea. “I'm certain I can catch a small nap amidst the fuss and foppery.” she paused, “I think it might be a good idea if we were to each keep a few shifts in each other's dressing closets. More for practical reasons.”

“True, and it isn't as if we need to worry about someone mistaking who they belong to, though if you end up wearing one of mine, I won't object.” He gently tugged a tangle out of her hair. “I believe it's the speeches I'm loathing more than anything.” He brushed out the ends. “Perhaps it's because I've read all of them several times over already, so it's like reciting one's times tables.”

She set the cup down. “The time will fly by, you'll see. It's the part before which takes so long.” Rey pinched the bridge of her nose, “you worry about keeping your shoulders back and your chin up, I'll focus on not speaking the wrong language.”

Ben chuckled, “you were mid-sentence when it happened, and I think Ambassador Durron found the situation rather amusing. Considering you made perfect sense, and given the similarities of Corellian and Alderaanian,it's an easy mistake.” He put the brush down and started to plait her hair. “I had a lesson once of conjugating verbs in Chandrilaian and halfway through the assignment when I realized I'd alternated lines with Dathomirian.”

She let out a deep breath as his fingers brushed her scalp. “My grandmother used to write her letters to my great uncle in three different languages. She said she did it so she knew he'd read all of it and not just the beginning and the end.”

“Clever woman.” He finished with the second braid and gathered up the rest of her still-loose hair and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, “eat a little more breakfast, darling. We're in for another long day.”

*  
Ben took what Andromeda had told him about walking up the aisle at the church and decided she had a point. In truth, he didn’t remember much of anything in the past hour and a half, other than his mother placing the crown on his head. Even though he had spent nearly his entire life in view of the people of Alderaan, he had never grown used to it. Thank the Norns mankind currently had no method to instantly capture images. He felt certain his face remained whiter than snow at the moment. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly.  
On the day in the future when he crowned Andromeda queen, he wouldn't subject her to all this... nonsense.

A daughter may ascend the throne in Alderaan, but the wife of a king couldn't take the title until she bore an heir. The rest of the empires of Europe may scoff at the former, but strangely they all seemed to agree on the second. Of course, most men who became kings had already been married for more than a handful of days and their wives had borne them two or even seven children at the time he took the throne.  


He and Rey had not shared a bed in three nights and he hated it. He slept better when they were together; a lifetime of chronic insomnia cured. Even if they did not have relations, simply snuggling up under the covers did wonders for his ability to find peace in the night. There was something wholly addictive about her presence; and a few days without felt like torment.  


Perhaps it also came from seeing her just off to his right, wearing the same gown she had worn to their wedding, looking as beautiful as she had that morning, the sunlight streaming through the high windows caught the yellow stones of her tiara, and Andromeda seemed to glow. He swallowed and shifted his eyes back to the assembled crowd before his thoughts went elsewhere when it came to his wife.

Thank the Norns the throne had a straight, high back. When his mother sat here, she looked small, but for someone of his size... He felt a brush of Andromeda's hand on his wrist, and some of the tension left him. He couldn't make out many details in the faces of the crowd past the third or fourth rows. He had taken his vows to protect the empire, the people, the faith (despite the country having freedom of religion) and to rule with wisdom, justice and honor – and he wondered if his eyes were glazed over yet.

“Alderaan has stood for nine hundred years, and, by the grace of God, will stand nine hundred more.” Armitage Hux's voice carried out loud and clear over the room, in a tone that bordered on fervent. If Ben didn't know better, he'd think the man was campaigning for a higher rank. Trying to imagine life in the year twenty-six seventy three felt as impossible as thinking what eighteen seventy-three would be like, and it was only a hundred years away.

One hundred years from now, he felt it most likely his great grandson would have his seat; probably listening to the same sort of speech, or...oh who knew.

The feel of Rey's hand slipping into his brought his focus back to the room. He looked down at their interlaced fingers, and he knew she was thinking of the same thing; no one in this room would be there on that far off day in a century.. An entirely different cast of characters, worries, people – and the only things which would likely still be a part of the ceremony were the crowns on his and Rey’s heads - and also, the date of a coronation wasn’t set in stone. September fifteenth in eighteen seventy three might be just another day.

Come that late summer day, both he and Rey would be nothing more than a vague memory, their portraits on the walls silent and watching over some corridor, or perhaps in a museum with a few lines about who they were and when they lived. Norns only knew how many paintings there were of Louis XIV down in Chandrila, and he died almost sixty years ago. Though few monarchs, both living and dead, barely came close to the level of vanity the man had possessed.

“We are on the cusp of a new century...” Hux's voice penetrated his thoughts again. Cusp of a new century his stockings. Twenty six years wasn't on the cusp. He wouldn't consider the next century close until the other side of seventeen ninety, and a great many world changing events would pass between now and then.

“If he loves to talk so much, why did he remain so quiet during dinners at Ach-tow?” Rey's voice was a fraction above a whisper. “Or does he only do this when he has a large, captivated audience?”

He bit back his grin, determined to keep his expression stoic. “If he tried to do this at a meal, Rose would silence him in a matter of minutes.” He saw his friend sitting down near the front of the room, her face with a glazed, forced look; clearly, she'd heard Armitage give this speech at least a dozen times. Norns, Rose probably helped him write it. He rubbed the back of Rey's hand with his thumb, the noise of Hux's speech becoming nothing more than a dull roar in his ears.

Another hour of this, and they’d have the ambassador luncheon, which he swore he could already smell over the flowers and heavy perfumes of the assembly. A bout of celebration, and he’d give a speech to the people, more celebration, and fireworks. After the fireworks, his participation in the day's events were done.

And not a minute longer than necessary.

*

Leia didn't raise her eyes to take in the fireworks exploding overhead. The world felt both lighter and heavier; abdicating and allowing her son to ascend to the throne before her death felt – well, she couldn't explain her emotions. Perhaps it came from being present at a celebration she didn't think she'd attend when she first took the throne decades ago. Tomorrow, when she woke up, her new life as the dowager queen began. She no longer ruled Alderaan, her son did. She swallowed, feeling a soft hand against her elbow and she looked up. “I'm fine.” she said quietly to Andromeda, whose face appeared clearly full of concern. “Tired.”

“We've all had a long day.” she offered, her gaze going back to the sky. It struck Leia how young the girl looked, illuminated by the celebratory explosions. This was a happy event; not marred by the death of the monarch, but handed over in some modicum of order and grace.

She clasped her hands together, and she saw some of the crowd in the square below them start to disperse, heading home. Coronation or not, the harvest was nigh, winter would arrive before they knew it, and Alderaan needed to prepare. Though now what did her life and routine come to? She didn't tend to crops, the household at the palace was run by Amilyn more than anyone else, and again, she arrived back where she started. This celebration and a concern she didn't expect to have, and it was all confusion. “I should have amended the law so you could claim your title today as well.”

“I don't mind.” Rey gave her a kind smile. “This gives me more time to sort out who's sincere and who's a sycophant.” she paused, “and I'm still learning names. I have enough to concern myself with. I don't need two dozen ladies suddenly trying to become my best friend when I can't remember their proper title, let alone their first name.”

Leia chuckled as the fireworks ended, “you're going to have such things no matter what, my dear.” she sighed, “however, with the approach of winter, most will return to their estates to take care of matters there.” The crowd began applauding, and she managed to bring her hands together a few times, her enthusiasm wearing thin. “I believe I've forgotten how utterly tiring it is to stay in front of the people with a positive expression for hours on end.”

“It's the second time this month.” the girl offered, “it never helps when major events are lumped together and you no sooner recover from one than you have to prepare for the next. Imagine if the first day of the year started demanding as much attention as Christmas.”

“Perish the thought.” She straightened as Ben turned towards them, his expression worn almost as thin as hers. “I think we're all overtired. You're correct in too many things at once, without adequate time to recover from one event before preparing for the next.”

“It's also the lack of privacy for the entire day.” Her son settled his hand on the small of Rey's back. “Not that we are allowed much as it is, but on normal days we're not standing for hours. We're at least allowed to sit or at least, wear something a little more comfortable.” He kissed his wife's temple. “At least we're watching the fireworks from the comfort of our own balcony and not elsewhere.”

“True.” Leia looked down as the small crowd in the courtyard began to disperse, most headed for their homes, some, to other celebrations. Thank the good Lord they weren't expected to make a round to the parties within the city itself. All she wanted to do was retreat to her room and stay there until dinner tomorrow. The long walk back to her chamber already felt daunting. Thank the Norns the one set of stairs she needed to climb was a short one. “It's always hard to eat with an audience.”

“And how.” Ben replied, keeping his hand on Rey's back as they went inside. “but one must count their blessings, and we were fortunate in the weather.” He smiled, “you neglected to tell me how heavy the physical crown is Mother.”

“The weight is why one only wears it for a short period of time.” she reached up, touching his cheek. “My mother told me the physical weight is nothing but a fraction of the true weight of the title.” She sighed, “and I am so proud of you.” She pulled away. “and I must bid you goodnight. I know there's a large slice of cake and a pot of tea waiting for me on the other side of the palace.”

“We don't want to keep you from it.” Rey answered, and she pressed a kiss to her cheek. “We've all had a very long day.”

“Good night, Mother.” Ben kissed her other cheek. “We're all in need of a rest, or at least, a good long sit with peace and quiet.”

She smiled, “peace and quiet does sound wonderful.” Leia looked the two of them over. “don't stay up too late, dears. Though I suspect we'll all get a bit of a lie in tomorrow.” She turned and headed up the corridor, glancing back at the pair when she reached the turning. Her son was whispering in Andromeda's ear. Shaking her head, she continued on her way. “Those two will be so stupid about each other by this time next year, every monarch on the Continent will wonder how they do it.”

*

Rey settled back against the pillows, perfectly at ease with something a month ago, she would have felt mortified to do. Sitting naked in her husband's bed, with only her lower half covered by blankets, openly reading _The Lavender Room_ , waiting for him. True, she had felt a little silly walking down the corridor in her dressing gown with the tiara still in place, but once she'd made it safely into Benedikt's chamber, she'd received a surge of confidence. She'd left her robe lying over a chair and snatched the naughty book from its hiding place, and taken position in the middle of the bed.

She'd closed all but one of the bed curtains, and she adjusted her legs as she turned a page, feeling the blush start to rise in her cheeks. Judging from the slight wrinkle in the paper, this particular chapter may have gotten an intense couple of readings.

While Ben had taken her on her knees, he never wanted them to finish in the position; he loved watching her come. He had since the second time he'd put his hands on her; and in their fortnight of marriage, he had brought her to orgasm many, many times. For all the times he had spilled his seed inside her, she believed it next to impossible for their marriage to turn a month old without it taking root in her womb. They may not have proof until late winter, but Rey felt almost certain a babe was already growing in her belly.  
She let out a breath as she heard the door of the dressing closet open, and she remained completely passive as it closed, the sound echoing in the still room. Outside, an errant firework exploded, and a shadow fell across the bed. Inhaling slowly, she looked up into Ben's face. “Good evening, your majesty.”

He stood over her; his expression unreadable as his eyes took her in, his gaze going from where the covers hid her lower half, to the tiara on her head. His dressing gown hung open, giving her a clear view of his hardened cock resting against his stomach, the slit already leaking. Ben didn't answer, he simply took the book from her hands, shutting it and setting it next to the lamp on the table before sitting on the bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her against the pillows as he covered her mouth with his.

Rey groaned under the kiss, parting her lips to let his tongue seek hers out, and her arms came up around his neck as his hands brushed down to cup her breasts, his thumbs grazing her nipples.

“You’re so beautiful,” he rasped, tugging on her bottom lip with both of his, his right hand moving down over her stomach. “Today I kept thinking of how I'd find you tonight.” He sucked on her upper lip. “It's nothing short of a miracle and years of intense lessons in self control that I didn't find us a half hour alone.” He grinned, breaking the kiss,resting his forehead against hers. “Some isolated corner to push your petticoats up and step between your thighs.”

“I don't think you'd enjoy that as much as you enjoy this.” She slid her fingers into his hair, combing it as he slipped his hand under the covers. “You seem to have an affinity for seeing me naked.” She let out a whimper as his fingers made contact with her mound.

“So I do.” He pressed his thumb firmly against her pearl as his middle finger rested against her slit. “Such a troublesome thing. I love getting under your skirts and yet prefer it when you're not wearing any.” He nuzzled her neck, “or maybe it's seeing you in lovely frocks knowing what's underneath which makes you all the more tempting.” He started trailing kisses down her front, “I had quite the lovely view down your bodice this afternoon.”

“Did you?” She pulled her arms back, placing them over her head on the pillows. “How far down did you see?”

“Here.” Ben kissed the spot right between her breasts. “I know every freckle from your neck to your pearl, Anja. And I intend to kiss every one of them before we find our slumber.” He slid his hand away from her mound, pulling the bedclothes away from her and he sat up, inhaling slowly. “But there's something we both want more first.” He shrugged out of his dressing gown, throwing the garment off the bed before laying down on her other side. “It's time for you to mount your throne, my queen.”

Rey grinned as she sat up and climbed over her husband, setting her knees on either side of his thighs. “And what an impressive throne it is” she took his cock in her hand, rubbing the head along her slit. “Is this to keep me seated properly?”

He rolled his hips upward, holding her waist. “Among other things,” He repeated the motion. “such as giving pleasure and breeding heirs.”

She bit her lip as she guided him inside her sheath, keeping her eyes on his. “I'm likely bred already, my king.” She lowered herself down further, moaning as he filled her. “Feels so good, so full...”

“The night is young, Anja.” His hands moved down to her rear. Ride me, my queen.” He thrust upward, grinning. “I want you to take your pleasure.”

“You're wicked.” she set her hands on his wrists and started to work herself along his length, gasping as she took him deeper with each flex of her hips. “Is this.... good?”

“It's amazing.” He smiled, pushing up into her again, helping her find a comfortable pace. “Almost as lovely as the view.” He moaned. “Your little tits are bouncing, begging for my mouth.”

She tightened her grip on his wrists, letting her eyes drift closed as he took control of their coupling, his cock going deeper with each thrust. “Harder, I need it harder.” They couldn't last for long, either of them; a rough tumble to release their tension, and after, she knew Benedikt would spend the rest of the night drawing out pleasure from her in waves. “Please...”

“I'll give you everything, Anja.” He hit the spot deep inside her which never failed to make her mind spin, repeating the motion over and over, each one bringing a cry from her lips. “Look at me, my queen. I want to see your eyes as you come for me.”

She did as bid, barely able to think straight as he fucked her, the narrow focus of her world nothing but his face and the place where they were joined. “Benedikt...” She let out a strangled moan as her orgasm overtook her and somehow, she managed to stay upright as Ben drove his cock deep inside, holding her steady as his own release came, his seed spilling deep within her.

“Beautiful.” He helped her lie down on his front, not dislodging himself from her sheath, stroking her back in slow circles. “You're so beautiful.” His lips brushed her temple. “I'll never look at you in that tiara and not remember this.”

Rey let out a weak chuckle. “Consider the times you do as a lesson in self control.” She smiled as he rolled them over and she whimpered as his cock slipped out of her. “Though I don't think we have any state functions until Yuletide.”

“Point.” He gently removed the ornament from her head and slipped out of bed, setting it on the side table and extinguishing the lamp before climbing back beside her, shutting the last bed curtain. “Come December, I suspect this...” he ran his hand over her belly. “will no longer be flat.” He leaned down and kissed her abdomen.

She blinked at him in the semi-darkness. “Even if I conceived on our wedding night, I will not show my pregnancy significantly until the new year.” She smiled as he settled next to her, resting his chin on his hand, “which both sounds far away and practically next week at the same time.”

“September is half over and it's proven busy.” He ran his hand down her front, stopping to cup her breast, “though I confess to losing track of time somewhere back in June.” He brushed his thumb over her nipple. “I'm looking forward to losing more time together in our respective chambers this winter.”

“Court and parliament may not be in session in the depths of December, but you still have a country to run, your majesty.” She answered, raising her arms over her head and stretching, arching her back as Ben's hand moved down her stomach. “Not that I have any objections to your plans, your majesty.”

He chuckled, his hand reached her thigh. “What a shame, I felt certain I’d need to persuade you.” He pressed a kiss against her neck. “Perhaps your acceptance needs a little... encouragement to turn it into total conviction.” He grinned, “four days a week.”

Rey pulled a face, “three.” She kept her expression stoic as he shifted in the bed, nudging her thighs apart as he moved down. “Three to spend together, three to rule, and a rest on Sundays.”

“Four.” Benedikt answered, settling between her legs, kissing the spot below her navel. “I know you really want four.”

She reached down and ruffled his hair, smirking, as she settled her thighs on his shoulders. “Convince me, your majesty.” Even in the semi-darkness, she saw his grin.

“With pleasure, my queen.” He replied, his tongue running up her slit, and Rey let out a weak scream as his mouth began to devour her.

**Author's Note:**

> The author makes no apologies to the monarchs listed within.


End file.
